One man no clue
by RoMayDrako
Summary: Long yes I know. But Squall raises his daughter, at first things go along, ruff at times, till later on. Things get VERY intense, and when I mean very I mean VERY intense. Later chapters not recomended for anyone with weakminds/stomachs.Remebr Revs=update
1. Epiloge

Prologue  
  
Okay I hope I got this right. I was listening to a certain song and a decided to do a fic. I know this will be sad but oh well.  
  
Discalimer I don't own FF 7 or the song I used for a plot line. If you can call it a plot line.  
  
  
~  
Squall opens a box of memories. On the top lay some old photographs. The first was of his fist and only fishing trip.  
~  
  
  
Edea was taking Squall fishing. Squall was eight years old. He had wanted to go for a long time. As of lately he was feeling very depressed and lonely. She knew her responsibilities of taking care of the orphans. Times were hard but nothing said there couldn't venture out a little ways. As they pack to leave a little girl came through the front gate holding a fishing pole. Squall groaned, but Edea looked down and smiled.   
  
  
"We can't leave her behind." Edea said. "I know you don't want her to go but someday you'll change your mind."  
  
  
Then Squall said "Take Selpher or Irvine, take Quintis or Selphie, take my best friend Zell. Take anybody that you want as long as she don't go.  
Take any boy in the here, but Edea please don't take the girl."  
  
Edea sighed and looked at the girl. "I'm sorry Rinoa. maybe next time."  
  
Rinoa frowns and looks down at her feet. Quietly she goes back into the house.  
  
  
~  
The second thing was a plastic bag with a bullet. One of Irvines miss shots  
~  
  
  
Ten years down the road. Squall held Rinoa tightly and kissed her lips. In front of the picture show soldiers came and pulled their guns.  
  
  
One grabbed her by the arm said, "If you do what I tell you to, there won't be any harm"   
  
  
Squall stood and faced the group. His jaw tightened and his face. Rinoa screamed and tried to away futilely.  
  
  
And Squall said "Take my weapon, take my possessions, take this necklace of mine that I hold so dear, take my life, it means nothing to me. But please don't take the girl."  
  
  
The guard laughed, and took everything that Squall owned. Rinoa is returned to him safely. Zell and Irvine crash in and a fire fight insues. Squall takes Riona and ducks behind some seats as bullets flew.  
  
  
After what seemed an eternity. Everything quiets. Squall groaned and rolled off of Rinoa. Irvine looked down and smirked. Something seemed very funny to him. But Squalls ass didn't feel funny.  
  
"Hey Squall I didn't expect you to run that direction. Sorry I shot ya." Irvine apologized.  
  
  
~  
Next he finds old tapes. Rinoa stored. He pops in one and relives his wedding day, and Rinoa during her pregnancy. A few photo's among them..  
~  
  
  
Five years down the road. A quick flash of Squall picking his nose then Selphie's feet. The next was a very beautiful and very pregnant Rinoa walking down the isle. You can here Selphie sniffle in the back round. Then of a shot of Irvine snoring loudly. Quintis crying her eyes out. Then finally of there first kiss as husband and wife.   
  
  
At the next shots were at the reception. Rinoa laughed and Selphie pointed down to the bulge in her wedding dress. Selphi was laughing just as hard as Rinoa, if not harder.  
  
  
"Bun in Oven. Squall was a bad boy before his wedding day." Selphi yelled at the camera.  
  
  
In the background Squall grabs his head and shakes it. Obviously embarrassed The nest was Zell and Irvine, Selphie asks them if they had any words for the newly weds.  
  
  
"Squall good luck." Irvine and Zell yelled before mooning the camera.  
  
  
The next followed where different good lucks along the way. Then of the bouquet toss. Selphie caught it or rather it got caught on her camera. Selphie shoves the camera into the hands of Quintis then runs after him. Quintis keeps the camera running as the scene continues. Then turns to Squall peeling the garner off with his teeth. Everyone cheering. Coolly he tossed it over his shoulder and it landed squarely on Irvine's hat.  
  
  
The camera quits there. One last flash of there wedding was Selphie wishing them good luck and announcing that Irvine purposed to her and showed the ring. She probably beat it out of him.  
  
  
Week later Rinoa rolls here eyes and storms throw the room angrily. She wore her typical outfit though she was due at anytime.  
  
"I look fat, my heels hurt!" Rinoa screamed.  
  
  
"You look lovely Rinoa." Squall kissed her. "More beautiful than before."  
  
  
The next day there's going to be a little one and she says it's time to go.  
The delivery was to hard for her and Squall was shoved out long earlier. He paced the halls alone. Everyone was away. The doctor opened the door and walked out.  
  
  
The Doctor shakes his head and says, "The baby's fine but you'll have to say good-bye. "Cause her momma's fading fast."  
  
  
Squall hit his knees and there he prayed. "Take the very breath you gave me. Take the heart from my chest... I'll gladly take her place if you'll let me. Make this my last request, take me out of this world. God, please don't take the girl."  
  
  
~  
  
  
Squall stops the tape puts it back in the box of memories and closes the lid. One day these will tell the story of the mother his daughter will never know. Weakly he looks at the clock. Today he'd bring her home. 


	2. Chapter1

Okay before I get to far on chapter one, I have to thank an author for saying I needed to do more on the prologue, but you wanna know what. I forgot her name... Ummm if you read this miss and review please clarify yourself.  
  
  
I do not own FF8.  
  
  
Quater after a 11, Squall enters the medical bay, The doctor had the baby wrapped up and ready to go. Before he lets Squall leave, he forces Squall to look into his eyes. Grief was hidden deep inside, waiting to burst free. Gently the doctor puts a hand on Squalls shoulder, Squall lowers his head and looks away. Accidentally into the eyes of his daughter.  
  
  
"Are you ready for this Squall?" The doctor asks.  
  
  
"I'll be fine." Squall insists and touches his daughter carefully.  
  
  
"Okay, but I'm here if you need me. You know you lay your wife to rest in two days." The doctor pauses. "You have to show your feelings at some time."  
  
  
"Can I take her now?"  
  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
  
Squall picks up his daughter carefully, and wraps the strap of the diaper bag around his shoulder.  
  
  
"Say Squall, you figure out what to name her?" The doctor asks.  
  
  
"I don't know yet."  
  
  
Squall leaves. The last thing on his mind these last few days was the name of his kid. He had planned the funeral. Tried to get hold of Irvine or Selphie. Neither could be reached. There mission took them to far away. Squall also had to deal with the memories.  
  
  
"Squall! Squall!" A voice shrieks through the hall.  
  
  
Squall turns slowly and looks at her. Instantly she notices the baby and begins to fawn over it. She pauses and looks up at Squall.  
  
  
"Where's Rinoa?" Selphie asks.  
  
  
The past flashes back. Hitting him harder then ever before. Selphie's liveliness reminds him of how lively Rinoa was. Tears built up. And like a tsunami it tears the wall down. Squall bursts out in tears.  
  
  
"Oh God, Squall." Selphie whispers.  
  
  
Quintis takes the little one from Squall just as Squalls legs give out. Irvine catches him and lowers him to the ground.   
  
  
"She's gone." Squall cries. "She's gone and there was nothing I could do!"  
  
  
Irvine, Quintis and Selphie freeze in surprise. For a second they didn't know what to do. Squall never cried and now here he was. Breaking down in tears. An emotional over load.   
  
  
Quintis comes out of her trance. "Selphie go get the doc', tell him Squall's broke down."  
  
  
Irvine holds the sobbing man in his arms. Screams of questioning occasionally ripped through the hall,   
  
  
Selphie got the doctor. To much frustration the doctor had to heavily sedate Squall. He was so badly broken from Rinoa's death, and no amount of talking calmed him down. Irvine picks the limp Squall up, and carries him back to the medical bay. Quintis looks at the sleeping baby.  
  
  
"Does she have a name?" Quintis asks.  
  
  
The doctor shakes his, "no Squall never thought up one."  
  
  
"Hmn, how did Rinoa die?" Selphie asks pulling at the blanket to see the baby better.  
  
  
"Some woman just don't have the strength to deliver a baby. And sometimes it's to late to do anything about it. For Rinoa she pushed so long, she didn't want to give up. Her last amount of strength was to push her daughter out." The doctor frowns. "She just herd her cry, then Rinoa was gone."  
  
  
"Squall didn't get to say good-bye?" Selphie asks tearfully.  
  
  
"No, when he got in there she was gone already."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
  
****  
  
  
The next morning Squall cracks open his eyes. Despite his sleep he still felt tired. Then noticing Selphie and Irvine he turns red. His break down was no dream. Not to mention why would he be on a bed in the medical bay.  
  
Squall sits up, and Selphie bounds into the room.  
  
  
"Squall you awake!" Selphie shouts.  
  
  
Squall regards her with his usual cold face. Selphie doesn't care. She was used to that face of his, and it just meant that he was back to normal. A smile crosses her face just like it usually did. At that moment he noticed something that he hadn't before. Her eyes were swollen and red from crying.  
  
  
"Quintis is with Rai. She's settled nicely into her little bassinet." Selphie says.  
  
  
"Rai?"  
  
  
"Yeah Rai, Irvine thought it up last night. We were thinking up names to call her till you could decide. And sense she's a ray of hope we decided on Rai. Quintis insisted we use letters from her mom's name to make hers so, yeah I know it's spelt funny." Selphie babbles. "Oh, the doctor says it's all right if you go. He's more confident you sane now."  
  
  
Squall gets up and exits the medical bay. Selphie stayed at his heals. Irvine took his sweet time.  
  
  
Quintis looks up in surprise as Squall enters the room. Selphie had the camera rolling, and captured the moment as Squall looks over daughter. Quitis gets up and picks up the sleeping baby and give her to Squall.  
  
  
"She's not going to break." Quintis says calmly.  
  
  
Squall takes his daughter. His eyes locked on her face. Small and round. All her features are so like her mothers. Her eyes flicker open and she gives a big yawn. She'll probably have her mothers eye color someday.  
  
  
"Hey, Squally smile for the camera!" Selphie yells.  
  
  
Squall looks up with a dumb look on his face. Oh what a kodak moment. The little on kicks and waves her arms. Squall blinks and looks at her then the camera, then his face goes back to normal.  
  
  
"Selphie put the camera away." Squall orders.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hehehe: Next chapter will be the funeral. ::sniff sniff:: I'd continue this chapter for longer but it's already to long and well the baby in the house is fussing for attention... ... It's my niece AthenaRose. I don't know if I'll keep it Rai but your welcome to put your two cents in. 


	3. Chapter2

I'm bored stumped for another chapter on another fic and since no ones reviewed I'm not worried.  
  
I do not FF VIII. Conprende?  
  
  
  
  
Zell knocks Squalls door. No reply. Impatiently her pounds harder. No respect for the little one. Soon crying seeps from off under the door. Zell scratches the back of his head and sweat drops. The door flings open and a very tried Squall opens the door. A diaper in his hand.  
  
  
"Hey Squall man sorry I disturbed ya. The funeral starts in an hour." Zell burts out.  
  
  
Squall leaves the door open and returns to trying to change the babies diaper. Trying to make sense of the flaps and what went where. It was even more funny how much baby powder Squall put on the baby.  
  
  
"Here." Zell pushes Squall aside. "First not so much powder." Squall shakes the baby over the trash can to get off the excess powder. "Second picture goes in front." Zell lays the baby on the table and shows the diaper to Squall. "Third, take the baby's legs like this and pick her up. Slide the diaper on. Let go." Zell straitens the diaper up. "Put the diaper in between her legs and pull these tabs to secure it. There all better."  
  
  
Squall stares at Zell. He is beginning to feel in adequate everyone knew what to do but him.   
  
  
"Hey Squall, don't look so down. The only reason I know how to do it is chicks dig it and my mom had me change diapers. You'll get it. Umm... .. Need me to dress her?"  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Squall dresses the baby carefully in a tiny black dress. Zell helps Squall slip the little on into a front carrier and fasten it to Squall. It looks quit intriguing with his seeD uniform.  
  
  
"Squall you look good." Zell compliments and gathers things for the baby.  
  
  
****  
  
  
The funeral was dery. Everyone looked lifeless. As if the world ended. The little one was quiet through most of the service. Before they cremated her body Squall takes off Rinoa's wedding ring.   
  
  
"For our daughter one day when she gets married." Squall whispered.  
  
  
Rinoa looks peaceful. Her arms are crossed across her chest and she had a peaceful look on her face. One last brush of her head and Squall walked away. Two people lit the fire and Squall watched in sorrow as flames enveloped his wife. The finial good bye.  
  
  
Sobs fill the air as they move her on to her next life. Her life on earth is done.  
  
  
"Hey everyone cheer up!" Irvine shouts and starts some music.  
  
  
"Irvine!" Selphie scolds.  
  
  
"Hey I'm with Irvy and we have point. Some people celebrate death why not now. You think Rinoa would want us all moping around come on get up and move!" Zell shouts and pulls Quintis unto the dance floor.  
  
  
Irvines and Zells idea quickly caught on. And for a while everyone forgot there sorrows. Even Squall got a break from the pain. Lights were rigged by Selphie and tunes of new and old blared. Occasionally karaoke broke out... But that was after the second keg.   
  
  
"Hey Squall!" Selphie runs over to him. "Can I take little Rai. Pweeze."  
  
  
"No. I..."  
  
  
"Fine then I'll show her around with you attached!"  
  
  
Selphie pulls Squall across the floor to a group of girls and their dates. The girls notice the baby and start to whisper about her.  
  
  
"Awww isn't she so cute!" On girl says quit loudly.  
  
  
"I'd like you to meet Squalls little girl, oh and I guess you have to say hi to Squall to." Selphie says voice dropping.  
  
  
Squall puts his hand to his head and shakes his head.  
  
  
"Oh there's another one!" Selphie shouts grabbing Squalls arm.  
  
  
Squall staggers as Selphie pulls on his arm. She was having fun pulling him around from table to table showing off the little one. Eventually Squall digs his heals into the ground, preventing Selphie from pulling him farther.  
  
  
"I know what you doing, and I'm not going to let you do it." Squall says pulling his arm free.  
  
  
"I'm doing what?"  
  
  
Squall walks away back, headed back to his room. Selphie stops her foot and makes storms over to Irvine. There he smiles and motions her over. She complies and walks over. Happily he wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to him.  
  
  
"Hey Selphie what is up?" Irvine asks over the music.  
  
  
"Kinee Poo why does everyone think I'm up to something?"  
  
  
"Because honey, you usual are." Irvine kisses her cheek. "If it's Squall don't sweat it. He'll get over it."  
  
  
****  
  
  
The days fly by like a whirlwind. Squall had spread Rinoa's ashes by the lighthouse, and he named the baby Rin Rai. The it had to be little ones fifth week of life when the emergency started.  
  
  
Squall paces around the room, bouncing the Rin in his arms. She wails loudly. She wouldn't eat, wouldn't sleep, didn't need a diaper change, Squall had gone over the list about a million times. Squall was near his wits end. Looking at the clock he realizes it was three a.m. Squall grabs a baby blanket and wraps up Rin and runs out the door.  
  
  
Quintis is sound asleep when she hears pounding on the door. It held urgency. Groggily Quintis gets to her feet. It was a little after three in the morning.  
  
  
Quintis opens the door and Squall pushes his way in. He was shaking badly and trying to soothe a screaming baby. Quintis adjusts her night shirt and takes Rin.  
  
  
"What's wrong Squall?" Quintis asks.  
  
  
"I don't know. She won't eat, sleep, and she doesn't even need a diaper change."  
  
  
Quintis pulls back the edge of the blanket and notices small red dots. Her body freezes. Rin had chicken pox.   
  
  
***  
  
  
Warning this will jump weeks and eventually years covering the major points. And two votes for Rin so it's gonna be Rin and you liked Rai to so Rin Rai Leonhart. 


	4. Chapter3

Okay I'm officially gone crazy. My nieces have been here for a couple days and there really getting on my nerves. Hee hee author on the fritz. Makes story time all da fun.  
  
  
I do not own FF8 so on so forth.  
  
  
  
  
Quintis ran the baby to the medical bay. Rin's temperature was sky high and she looked like death. Squall paces up and down the hall with the news that his daughter was all right. Chicken Pox how bad could it be. Everyone got chicken pox one time in there life. Everyone he knew lived.  
  
  
"Squall." The doctor finally called.  
  
  
Squall stands at attention and looks into the doctors eyes for comfort,  
  
  
"How is she?" Squall asks.  
  
  
"Squall if you don't have faith in your daughter by now you better get it." The doctor's voice lowers. "It's not chicken pox, it's the damn plague type virus going around. I don't know if she'll make it but she saved the whole school."  
  
  
Squalls face drops and he suddenly feels numb. How could have this happened? Could God take his daughter from him. He'd lost his wife, it couldn't be fair.  
  
  
"You can see your daughter if you want to."  
  
  
Squall nods and follows the doctor to his daughter. Rin is laying in a small air tight incubator with tubes and wires coming to and from. Her eyes are closed and her little hands twitch. Squall glances at he heart monitor. Her little heart couldn't find a steady beat.  
  
  
The doctor cleans off a spot on Squalls arm and gives him a shot. Squall doesn't pay notice he just continued to stare at his daughter. The doctor slides a chair underneath Squall and continues through plague protocols.  
  
  
Through the night people came in with various degrees of the sickness. People piled around Squalls little corner but he refused to leave his daughter. No one dared to move him either.   
  
  
About 2 am, Selphie pushes some food under Squalls nose. Squall looks up. She smiles and puts the plate on his lap.  
  
  
"I was visiting Irvine, and I saw you here and I thought you needed some food." Selphie chirps.  
  
  
"Not hungry." Squall picks up the plate and hands it to her.  
  
  
"Eat!"   
  
  
She pushes it back, Squall refuses. Selphie stomps her foot and runs off. Squall stares at the plate. His stomach lurches at the thought of food. Disgusted, Squall places the food on the floor. It didn't feel right to eat as his daughter lay helplessly between life and death.  
  
  
Squall sighs and drifts off the sleep.   
  
  
A peculiar sound wakes him up in the morning. A high pitched squeal. Cracking his eyes open he notices his daughter flat lining. Instantly Squall wakes up and shoots to his feet.  
  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
  
The doctor and a group of nurses rush in. Squall is shoved aside to watch in horror. They whisk away his daughter and Squall rushes after them as far as he can go.   
  
  
Squall stands at the door way as they try to shock life back into her. Administering everything they had. One nurse notices him and slams the door on his face.  
  
  
Squall collapses into a chair and cries.  
  
"Rinoa please see our daughter, and God please don't take the girl from me too." Squall prays.  
  
  
For what seemed eternity Squall rocks back and forth and cries. To the point that no more tears fell. A nurse walks out quietly. It seemed like she didn't want to make a noise in fear of waking the did.  
  
  
"Squall Leonhart?" She asks.  
  
  
"Yeah." Squall looks up.  
  
  
"We were able to resuscitate her. She's doing fine, but were not out of the clear yet."  
  
  
The days fly by in a whirl of activity. Irvine got better and Selphie continued her attempt to shove food in his face. He still couldn't eat. Zell occasionally poked him and made fun of his weight loss. And every time he did Selphie or the occasional Quintis would hit him over the head.  
  
It was on the fifth day, Squall had fell asleep with his hand in the incubator glove. That morning something griped his finger and pulled at it. Squall opens his eyes.  
  
  
Rin was pulling on his finger. She didn't look happy but she was awake. Squall smiles wiggles his finger.  
  
  
"Good morning Rin." Squall says.  
  
  
The day flies by like a miracle. Rin is wake and doing well. Soon she was handed to Squall. He made a funny face and tried to hold her with all the tubes still attached.  
  
  
"Squally! Rinny!" Selphie calls pulling out that camera of hers.  
  
  
Squall glares at the camera then shakes his head. "Selphie put that camera away."   
  
  
Selphie takes a close shot of the baby the n turns the camera on herself. "Okay Squally not in a good mood maybe later."  
  
  
Little Rin soon recovers from her illness. And before Squall knew what was happening Rin was crawling, then walking. One thing that struck Squall as odd is she never vocalized after the sickness. A side affect. It was clear that Rin was never going to speak, but Squall didn't care. She was her mothers daughter. It will not hurt her any.  
  
  
Selphie pops her head into the Squalls office. "Squally!"  
  
  
"Please don't call me Squally." Squall sighs.  
  
  
Selphie watches as Rin totes across the floor. Rin smiles and waves her arms. Selphie picks her up and starts making faces at her. Squall looks up.  
  
  
"That's right sorry," Selphie frowns. "Me and Irvy are getting married soon, we'd like Rin to be the flower girl."  
  
  
"Fine."  
  
  
"And the whole Garden is planning Rinny's first birthday party. So you don't have to worry." Selphie bounces Rin. "Yes your very popular in the Garden already... Yes you are, yes you are."  
  
  
"When?" Squall asks.  
  
  
"You should remember that Rin's birthday's in four days." Selphie scolds.  
  
  
Squall cringes. He forgot.  
  
  
"It's all right. It's at 4 okay?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
This should be fun. I know this is fun for me so far. 


	5. Chapter4

Chapter 4  
  
  
Don't be surprised if this whole chapter revolves around Rin's first b-day. She's just so cute. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VIII.  
  
  
  
Selphie peeps her head into Squalls room. She looks around. A nude Rin runs out of the bathroom. Followed by a Squall who was trying to dry his cloths with a towel.   
  
  
"Hey Rinnny! Daddy give you a bath?" Selphie holds her arms out for Rin.  
  
  
Rin smiles and runs to Selphie.  
  
  
"You spoil her to much." Squall says in his usual monotone.  
  
  
"I know."   
  
  
"Selphie get Rin dressed, while I get changed."  
  
  
"Okay Squall I will!"  
  
  
Selphie runs into Rin's room and digs throw the closet. Finially Selphie finds a little dress that suited her. It was sky blue and it was similar design to the one Rinoa wore when she first danced with Sqaull.  
  
  
"How about this Rin?" Selphie asks.  
  
  
Rin claps her hands and bounces up and down.  
  
  
"Okay then... Now where did your daddy put your diapers." Selphie ponders and to begins to look for them. "Ha found them!"  
  
  
Rin tries to crawl away but Selphie catches her. Lightly she taps Rin on the nose.  
  
  
"Bad Rinny, don't run away on me."  
  
  
Rin sticks out her tongue.  
  
  
"I still don't get where you got that one Rin."  
  
  
Selphie puts Rin's diaper on and then her dress. Combing down Rins black hair. Then she leans back and observes her work.  
  
  
"My Rinny you look like a princess."  
  
  
Rin sticks out her bottom lip and sticks up her nose. Looking so much like Quintis.  
  
  
"A spoiled rotten princess."  
  
  
Selphie picks up Rin, and goes into the living room. Squall sat on the chair waiting patiently. Rin reaches out for Squall. Squall stands up and takes her into his arms.   
  
  
"She looks nice Selphie." Squall compliments.  
  
  
"Thank you." Selphie chirps.  
  
  
Selphie starts up her recorder and follows Squall down the hallways. In the ball room kids gathered in hordes to with Rin happy birthday. In front of the serving counter packages built. From there stretched a long 'Happy First Birthday Rin Rai Leonhart'.  
  
  
Rin looks up at her daddy and claps her hands. It was the first time she seen so many people. And when there saw her come in they all started to cheer. Rin jumps in startlement and hugs her daddy tight.  
  
  
"It's okay Rin." Squall comforts.  
  
  
Selphie takes pictures of the crowds of people, and of course the stacks of presents.  
  
  
"Squall let Rin run, we got the exits blocked." Selphie insists.  
  
  
Squall finds a chair and sits down. Reluctantly he lets his daughter run free. She tots over to the first table and peeps over the edge. A woman reaches down and pets Rin's head.  
  
  
"Happy birthday little one." She said and gave Rin a hot dog.  
  
  
Rin plops on the floor and eats the hotdog happily. She rarely got these. Once done she smacks her lips and moves to the next table. This time a group of men.  
  
  
"Hey Squalls daughter. Your one now, getting to be a big girl." One of the guys look down at her. "Want a hotdog?"  
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes. A hotdog is handed down to her. She plops unto the floor and takes a bite of the hotdog. There was something white ontop but she didn't care. It was very spicy but she liked it. The man at the table looks at Squall.  
  
  
"Hey Squall, you won't believe this your daughter likes horseradish!"  
  
  
Squall looks at his daughter worried then calms down as she moves to the next table. She just caught on how to get hotdogs. Then the main obstacle comes up. Zell sat his table a pile of hotdogs in front of him. Squall reaches for Selphie's arm.   
  
  
Selphie turns around and zooms in on Squalls face. Squall points to the unfolding scene. Selphie's camera follows his finger and notices what Rin was doing.  
  
  
Zell paused mid stuff and looked down at little Rin. Her eyes were open wide and melting him inside. Zell whimpers. He didn't want to give up his prize. Then the unthinkable happened. Zell reaches down and sits Rin on the table. Rin makes a face that if she could squeal she would.  
  
  
Zell grunts at the other people and continues to eat. Rin helping herself to his pile. After a while someone puts a container of horseradish and another thing of hot dogs on the table. Rin proceeds to dip her hotdog into the horseradish and eat like Zell.  
  
  
Selphie lowers the camera for a second and points it at herself. "I'd be the God of all chocobo's Zell gave up some of his hot dogs."  
  
  
Zell and Rin pig out on hotdogs till none more are left. Zell sits back and belches. Rin does her best to mimic Zell. A few people give out snickers.  
  
  
"Happy birthday to Rin, Happy birthday, happy birthday. Happy birthday to RIn."  
  
  
Irvine comes out of the back with a giant cake. Quintis doing her best to help him carry it. Two of the students push two tables against Zells to make room. Irvine and Quintis slide on the cake.  
  
  
"Blow out the candly Rin." Irvine says with a smile.  
  
  
"Don't forget to make a wish." Quintis adds.  
  
  
Selphie moves behind Irvine to get a better shot of Rin.   
  
  
Rin looks at the cake, then at the group around her then at the cake. Then does one great big dive into a center of it. The frosting barring the candle. Rin comes up smacking her lips and a wide smile.  
  
  
"Okay everyone hurry get a piece before Rin ruins the rest of the cake!" Selphie calls out laughing.  
  
  
Squall moves to sit behind Rin. Rin ate happily at her giant piece of cake. Carefully Squall takes a piece for his own.  
  
  
Rin turns around and sighs her first word. 'dad.'  
  
  
Squall stares, he didn't exspect her to catch on so soon.  
  
  
"Got that!" Selphie calls out.  
  
Someone started music and people started to dance. Rin begins to dance and stuff her face.  
  
  
"Rin do you want to dance?" Squall asks.  
  
  
Rin smiles. Squall picks up carefully and sits her on the floor. If anyone didn't want to be caked they'd have to dodge her themselves. Rin ran out unto the dance floor and began to dance her little dance. So much like her mother.  
  
  
Hours pass and several kids amerge covered in cake. Quintis calls time for present openings. Rin is plopped unto Squalls lap. At first Zell had to help her open presents then Rin caught on. Rin had a field day opening packages to see what she got.   
  
  
An outfit that looked like her moms, toys upon toys, more out fits, shoes, you name it she probably got it. Even a little roll chocobo. She tore into the gifts till she reached a long big anonymous package. Rin rips it open and reveals something that is her favorite of all.   
  
  
A toy that crossed between a gun blade and her mom's weapon. Rin squeals with delight and hops on her ride chocobo. Chasing kids with it. Soon she discovered that it launched off a disk. So like any little kid she fired it at people, or at least tried. And someone always brought it back to her and reloaded it. Several people mock died.  
  
  
Squall watches his daughter. "Something tells me she's never going to put that down."  
  
  
  
Selphie looks down from her camera. "Yup."  
  
  
The party continues till Rin falls asleep on her chocobo. Her toy weapon leaned against her. Squall picks up the limp Rin.  
  
  
"I got the rest." Irvine says and grabs her chocobo and the toy weapon.  
  
  
"Thanks."  
  
  
Irvine fallows Squall to his room. Squall lays a dirty Rin into her crib. Irvine puts Rin's stuff in the corner of Rin's room.  
  
  
"Say Squall me and Selphie will bring the rest of the stuff to you." Irvine says.  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Can't continue have school. 


	6. chapterOUCH

Chapter 5  
  
  
And lets hope that fanfiction.net is up to post it before I go nuts. Special thanks to my cat who likes to delete paragraphs and makes me rewright them. Without her this chapter wouldn't be this good. Heee hee I love my cat. PS it might be fudged up my spell check jumped ahead faster than me.  
  
  
I do not own FF VIII. Okay? okay.  
  
  
  
  
The days count down to Irvines and Selphie's wedding. Rin made herself busy by being the taste tester for caterers, and shredding unwanted information. Irvine occasionally called on her to take over unwanted calls, and messenger's. Rin took her next step in life... Learning that your tongue can make noises that people respect.  
  
  
For example, today early in the morning Irvine is arguing with a person on the phone. His face was bright red when Squall walks in with Rin. Irvine smirks and leans back into his chair calmly.  
  
  
"My advisers, here you should talk to her." Irvine interrupts.  
  
  
Irvine hands out the phone to Rin. Rin puts down her toy weapon and takes it and listens to the person's pitch. Then she takes a deep breath raspberry's the phone and bangs it three times on the floor before handing back to Irvine.   
  
  
"I should charge you for your 'advisers' work." Squall says sitting down.  
  
  
"Would Rin like to be payed?" Irvine asks Rin.  
  
  
Rin looks at her daddy then at Irvine and shrugs.  
  
  
"Would Rin like a hotdog?" Irvine asks a different question.  
  
  
Erin glares at Irvine.  
  
  
"Fine, would Rin like a hotdog with horseradish sauce?"  
  
  
Rin claps her hands and licks her lips. Squall cracks a smile but then hides it with a deep sigh.  
  
  
"You guys are going to get her so fat if you don't quit."  
  
  
"She's not going to get fat. She's a growing girl. And you don't want her to be short do you?" Irvine looks at Squall sincerely.  
  
  
"Anyway, I want to know if you can watch her today. She's no longer staying in one place so they won't let me take her."  
  
  
"Sure, I'll take her. I'm shocked you asked me and not Quintis." Irvine blurts out.  
  
  
"Don't remind me." Squall growls.  
  
  
  
Irvine laughs, "I'll take good care of her Squall. I promise."  
  
  
Rin grabs her toy weapon and runs around the room with it. Dodging swings at his legs Squall puts down Rin's stuff. Squall turns to say one last thing, but gets thwacked in the leg. Squall suppresses the pain and limps out the door. Erin smiles and continues her path around the room.  
  
  
"Rin that's mean. Don't hit you daddy like that." Irvine scolds right before Rin's disk hits him in the face. "I seriously want to know who gave you that toy."  
  
  
Rin looks at Irvine innocently.  
  
  
The day goes on to slow for Irvine so he decides to take her for a walk around the Garden. Rin runs ahead only a couple feet swinging her weapon at all that get in her way. Which quickly turn to very few. No one wanted to mess with a one year old with a weapon. Granted it was just a kids toy. Thinking Rin stops and faces Irvine.  
  
  
'Hotdog.' Rin signs.  
  
  
Irvine blinks and stares, he didn't know sign language. He figured Rin was still to young to sign. Quickly Irvine grabs the arm of a female student. Thus getting slapped in process.  
  
  
"I was wondering if you knew sign language." Irvine heavily.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
She pulls her arm free. Irvine scratches his head, this was way to confusing.  
  
  
"Does anyone know sign language?!" Irvine calls out.  
  
  
A man approaches Irvine. "I know a little."  
  
  
"Well maybe you can help me. Rin repeat what you said."  
  
  
'Hotdog." Rin signs again growing unhappy.  
  
  
"OH, that's easy, she want a hotdog." The man answers.  
  
  
"Hotdog, jezz... Thank you."  
  
  
The man nods and walks away. Irvine looks at Rin. First word daddy, second word hotdog. Maybe, just maybe Squall was right.   
  
  
Irivne opens his mouth to speak to Rin, but the windows above them shatter. Glass rains down from up above. Rin runs towards IRvine but a giant wall of glass digs into the floor and separates them. Rin looks at Irvine who pounds on the glass futilely.   
  
  
A solider of some sort grabs Rin. Rin bites her lip and swings her weapon with all her might. The solider lets do of her arm and grabs his knee. Blood ran down it. Either Rin was smart for her age or it was luck. Rin looks over the situation and risks a small space between the glass and the wall. Irvine helps her through making sure to grab her weapon.  
  
  
Irvine notices the several soldiers point their guns at the glass and ultimately them. Irvine hugs Rin and ducks. The glass explodes with the impact of bullets. Irvine tenses his body for the bullets that should come. Nothing comes. Startled he looks up and sees a bright light, with what seemed like wings.  
  
  
"Rin Rai you have a guardian angel." Irvine mutters.  
  
  
Irvine grabs Rin and runs down the hall. Students and seeD's scatter in the chaos. He needed to find the others and he needed to put Rin some where safe. That soon became impossible. Irvine was forced to put Rin in a planter and fight. Rin hid in the plant and refused to move.  
  
  
Irvine takes three shots and brings down the gaurds. He pushes apart the plants to get Rin, but a bullet finds his way into his back. Irvine slides to the floor and turns around. His eyes fog over and with the rest of his energy he fires a shot.  
  
  
Rin remains frozen in the plant. She covers her ears, and tries to ignore the world out side. Her dad will be here soon she knew it. He was always there for her.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hee hee, you know FF 8 will never be at peace and no one lives happily ever after. But don't worry I will not hurt Rin but I can't promise the feisty one year old won't cause pain. 


	7. Chapter6

Chapter 6  
  
  
I could've put this one out after the chapter before but I like to sit here and wait for reviews. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VIII, I'm just abusing it for the moment.  
  
  
  
  
Squall gets jerked from his meeting. Explosions rocked the garden, he looks around for his gunblade. Only to realize he forgot it in his room. Squall curses and pushes his way to the elevator. It opens thankfully it is still working. Squall gets in and presses the first floor button. Punching his leg to vent his frustration. The door dings open and the door opens into a mess.  
  
  
Zell runs from the cafeteria a hotdog shoved in his cheeks. Selphie meets him in the hallway. Her face contorted with worry.  
  
  
"Zell, have you seen Irvine or Squall?" Selphie asks concerned.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
"Selphie, Zell I need your help. Xu found Irvine and he's in trouble." Quintis shouts running up to them.  
  
  
"What kind of trouble?" Selphie asks eyes wide.  
  
  
"She just saw him run into a group of soilders."  
  
  
"Well then lets go!" Zell yells.  
  
  
"This way." Quintis orders running ahead.  
  
  
Looking around the hallway of fallen students and seeD's, a guard spots Irvine leaning against a planter. Grabbing three fellow gaurds he approaches the uncoscious cowboy. One of the three chosen guards reaches down and checks for Irvine's pulse. There was a faint one.  
  
  
"He's alive. Do you want me to kill him?" The guard asks.  
  
  
The lead guard observes Irvine with his eyes and sees how much blood he had lost. "He's not going to be of any use, kill him."  
  
  
The guard raises his gun aiming at Irvine's heart. A noise makes him jump and the bullet goes into Irvines shoulder. One of the other guards reaches in the bushes and pulls out Rin by her collar. Kicking, Rin tries to free herself. She did not like being handled like this.  
  
  
"It's a baby sir." The second guard says.  
  
  
"Let me see!" The lead orders.  
  
  
Rin is handed to the lead guard. The lead guard snatches Rin by her collar. Rin begins to cry, the guard looks her over.  
  
  
"This baby can't speak, she's of no use." The guard hisses, then notices Rin's toy. "But then again she can always fight."  
  
  
A red blur and one guard is on the ground. The guard by Irvine stands up to find a fist in his face. Quintis takes down the last of the three ordered. Leaving the head one to face one peeved group. Course that didn't matter cause Rin took her weapon and hit him in the balls. The lead gaurd screams Rin and tosses her away. Zell takes down the lead, as Rin hit the water of the fountain.  
  
  
"Rin!" Selphie and Quintis yell in unison.  
  
  
"I got her!" Zell yells and jumps into the fountain after Rin.  
  
  
Selphie pauses as Zell jumps in then dashes over to check on Irvine. She looks around frantically for any signs of life. Irvine didn't move. His breathing was almost to shallow to see. Desperate she casts a heal spell, but it only partially healing Irvine. Shaking, Selphie slaps Irvine.  
  
  
"Irvine wake up!" Selphie yells.  
  
  
Irvine cracks open his eyes, then weakly raises his hand to his head. Selphie hugs him tight, thankful he's alive.  
  
  
"Rin... Where's Rin?" Irvine says as he cringes.  
  
  
"Shhhh, Irvy she's fine." Selphie lets go of Irvine. "Wet but fine."  
  
  
"Squalls is going to kill me." Irvine groans.  
  
  
"No he's not."  
  
  
A bullet whizzes past Quintis's head.  
  
  
"Lets go!" She yells and grabs Irvines arm.  
  
  
Quintis and Selphie pick Irivne off the ground and help him run. Zell takes protection behind the wall of the fountain, hugging Rin tight. He waits impatiently for the bullets to stop. The water barely low enough for Rin and him to get breath.  
  
  
"Zell run!" Selphie yells.  
  
  
Zell doesn't think twice as he jumps out of the water and runs for cover. Selphie had Irvines rifle and was firing like mad. It was effective cover cause everyone was to afraid of her idiocy. Zell slides in next to her. Rin does her best to look brave.  
  
  
"Okay what next?" Zell asks out of breath.  
  
  
Quintis thinks. "Over there run!"  
  
  
Quintis and Selphie grab Irvine and run. Zell rolls his eyes and runs after them. Rin waves her arms unhappily. A monster blocks their path. All four skid to a halt. Then try to run another direction only to be blocked again. Rin pulls Zell's hair. Zell notices something.  
  
  
"Cafeteria!" Zell shouts and runs up the path.  
  
  
Selphie and Irvine run after him. Zell slides Rin over the counter and then hops over himself.  
  
  
"Hand me Irvine." Zell orders.  
  
  
Selphie and Quintis pick Irvine and shove him unto the counter. Zell grabs him and pulls him through. Selphie and Quintis soon fallow. Once everyone is hid from site, Zell lightly punches Ivine on his good shoulder.   
  
  
"How are you doing?" Zell asks.  
  
  
Ivine glares at Zell. "My back hurts, my shoulder hurts and I think I'm go-"  
  
  
"Irvine!" Selphie squeals as Irvine faints.  
  
  
"Selphie leave him, it's for the better." Quintis orders.  
  
  
"Hmn, bitch." Selphie pouts, and crosses her arms.  
  
  
In a couple hours the threat to the school is crushed, to a minimal leavel. Quintis had left soon after they arived to help out in the fight. Rin had fun playing pika-boo with Zell. Selphie takes care of Irvine. Squall peeps his head over the counter. Rin's toy in hand. Rin reaches for her daddy.  
  
  
"Squall, man it's about time!" Zell yells jumping up.  
  
  
Selphie picks up Rin and hands her to Squall. "Squall, Irvine needs medical attention."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hee Hee. Happy chapters start again soon. 


	8. s7

Chapter 7  
  
  
Hee Hee I'm having fun. You know peoples you can make suggestions ya know... Wait that might lead to chaos. :)  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8. So on so forth.  
  
  
  
  
Irvine recovred fully from his injuries that day. Selphie still finds the need to mother him though. Well, the lead guard lost all promise of future children thanks to Rin. Rin was given several free hotdogs for her help. Zell, well he's learned that with Rin around he's guaranteed to get a hotdog. Squall's become more, motherly, I can't say fatherly in this case. Quintis is still brewing over the fact the school got hit again.  
  
  
Moving on, today is the day of Irvine and Selphie's wedding. Irvine has a massive hangover from the night before, and Selphie's a lot more hyper.  
  
  
Selphie twirls around looking at herself in the dress. Her dress is white and it poufs out to wide bottom, the top is tight and form fitting. She pauses as she hears a knock on the door. Quintis looks up from her book.  
  
  
"Who is it?" Quintis asks.  
  
  
"Squall." Came the reply.  
  
  
"Come in it's safe."  
  
  
Squall comes in and quickly shuts the door. Selphie bounces her dress as she turns to face Squall.  
  
  
"How may I help you?" Selphie asks.  
  
  
"I can't find Rin?"  
  
  
Half of Selphie's dress pick up to reveal Rin. She looks confused why someone was looking for her. Just noticing her dad she puts the dress back down. Squall stares at the bottom of Selphie's dress.  
  
  
"Are you she can breathe under there?" Squall asks.  
  
  
"Yeah now go away!" Selphie snaps.  
  
  
Selphie shoves Squall out the door. Closing the door she turns towards Quintis who had Selphie's camera running. She gives a innocent smile and then walks back to the mirror. Takeing out a silver bottle she takes a swig of scotch. Her face contorts as she screws on the cap.  
  
  
"Lord help me." Selphie prays.  
  
  
The music starts and Rin leads the people down the aisle. Rin looks at all the people and manages to trip over the basket. After landing nose first on the floor, she gets it right. And the case of the sneezes. Squall settles himself back down and tries not to look so nervous.  
  
  
The ceremony goes on slowly. Rin decides to break free and makes laps around the church. Squall sat rigid in his seat trying to ignore his daughters behavior. Selphie smirks at the alter as the little on decides to check out the preacher. Irvine nudges her lightly with his boot. Taking the hint, Rin runs off to harass the organist. There she remains for the rest of the service.  
  
  
At the reception the bouqet, and the gaurder is tossed. Xu catches the bouqet and Zell catches the gaurder. Xu catches Zell's eye and blushes. Soon they are forced to dance together. They both look so very unhappy to be dancing together.  
  
  
"You two would make a cute couple!" Selphie says happily.  
  
  
"No, no we won't." Zell pushes away from Xu.  
  
  
"Watch in a month it'll be a differnt story." Squall says in his monotone.  
  
  
"Sorry he's not my type." Xu says and goes to the bar.  
  
  
Rin wanders over and takes down several decorations, and distracts the DJ. Squall runs after Rin, but being smaller and more energized she runs past. Squall chases her for fifteen minutes and one canga line before looking up. Irvine smashed cake in Selphie's face. Her mouth was open and she looks very upset but happy.  
  
  
"I give up." Squall grumbles and goes over to the bar.  
  
  
The rest of the wedding goes fine. Give or take a few decerations. Squall passes out so Quintis has to take an over tired Rin. Selphie and Irvine run out to there hunny moon. Zell and Xu leave not wanting to look at each other.  
  
  
Now we skip to a month later. Zell and Xu stand in front of the group. Irvine and Squall stare at them bored. Quintis sits on the floor playing with Rin. Selphie has her camera going. Irvine rocks back in his chair and gives the two a tell-me-already look.  
  
  
"I'm pregnant." Xu says bluntly.  
  
  
Irvine tips his chair over, Selphie drops her camera, Quintis stops playing with Rin and drops her jaw. Rin looks over at her stuned dad. Zell grins and scratches the back of his head.  
  
  
"Yup we're having a baby and we wanted you to be the first to know... Guys?" Zell looks around.  
  
  
A week later.  
  
  
"We're getting married." Xu and Zell say in unison.  
  
  
Irvine and Squall's face twiches. Quintis glances up from her book.  
  
  
"HA! told you!" Selphie yells.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry this WAS longer but when FF.net only less then halfway uploaded it deleted what it didn't. So I had to retype. Xu and Zell sequence of getting together was based on a true couple. Still happily married with a son. 


	9. PoorSquall8

Chapter 8  
  
  
We're's the pigtailed girl. Well as you can tell it didn't work out but I'm not telling you where she's gonna land in this fic. Well of course if you can guess. And yes you guys will want to stone me for it.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VIII, you better understand that cause I'm not going to repeat it.  
  
  
  
  
Months fly by and Rin is now two, and Zell and Xu's son is born. Time has come to let her out of the Garden to go visit the world. Squall decides to take her to her granddads. He hadn't seen her yet. He knew he should have taken her sooner to see her grandad. Rin bounces around and claps her hand. Squall finishes packing a back pack of snacks and coloring books. It is a wonderful day for traveling.  
  
  
"Rin, ready to go?" Squall asks.  
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes and puts her toy in her belt. Squall gives a quick smile and takes Rin by the hand and leads her out the door.   
  
  
"Squall wait!" Zell gasps running up. "Sorry, Zell Jr."  
  
  
Squall looks at Zell's son who is in a front carrior. His son didn't mind his dads bouncy ways. Probably one day he'll be just as hyper. Rin walks up and pokes at Zell JR.  
  
  
"What?" Squall asks.  
  
  
"Xu wants me to tell you she's got the school for the period your gone and," Zell pulls out a package. "Can't forget hotdogs for little Rin can ya?"  
  
  
Rin takes the package quickly, Zell grins at her.  
  
  
'Thank you.' Rin signs.  
  
  
"Your welcome Rin." Zell says politly.  
  
  
"Anything else?" Squall says in his monotone.  
  
  
"Nope, have fun."  
  
  
Squall takes Rin's hand and they continue on the way to General Caraway's mantion. They get to the city quickly but the busses run slow today. A group gathers around them. Rin chews on her finger and looks at the people. She was used to the uniforms of the garden. Rooms not buildings. Somthing shiny catches her eye so she wanders over.  
  
  
Squall looks away from her as the bus pulls up infront of them. The doors open and the crowd surges foward. RIn falls and hits her head on the first step and cries. Squall feeling his arm twists looks down at Rin. Blood covers her face and tears run down her forehead.  
  
  
"Rin!" Squall picks her up and holds her to his chest.  
  
  
Squall pushes his way unto the bus and leans agianst the wall. The bus driver turns to say the bus was full but the look on Squalls face shut him up.  
  
  
"Get that kid some help!" Someone yells.  
  
  
"Yeah! We're you heading?" Anouther shouts.  
  
  
Soon the whole bus is in a uproar. The busdriver looks back at Squall agian wondering where to drive.  
  
  
"General Caraways mantion." Squall says.  
  
  
The bus driver cranks the gear and drives off towards the mantion. Squall looks at the people. Everyone was trying to get away from the blood dripping on the floor. Rin's body shook as she continued to cry. Bouncing her, he hopes to calm her down. But how can you calm down a child when you can't calm your own nerves?  
  
  
The bus screaches to a halt infront of the mantion. Squall runs out and runs up to the front door of the mantion brushing off all the gaurds. Squall pounds on the front door with one hand leaving red marks on the door. A maid answers the door and proptly screams.  
  
  
General Caraway runs to the door and sees Squall. His face tightens as he sees him holding a child tight blood all over the place.  
  
  
"Take the child and patch her up. Stop screaming." Caraway orders.  
  
  
The bafled maid takes the child from Squall and takes her in back. Caraway looks at the child then at Squall who shakes.  
  
  
"Sit, and tell me who is that child?"  
  
  
Squall finds a chair and sits down. Caraway sits in a chair by him.  
  
  
"That's Rin Rai Leonhart... That's your granddaughter."  
  
  
Caraway looks shocked. "That's my granddaughter? Why did it take you so long for you to bring her to see me?"  
  
  
"You didn't come to the funeral, I've been so bussy. Alot has happened." Squall spits out.  
  
  
"If your to bussy to take her to see her grandfather then maybe you shouldn't be raising her at all!" Caraway booms out.  
  
  
"I have people helping me raise her," Squall says confused. "She's loved."  
  
  
"She can't even cry!" Caraway yells not knowing Rin's challanges.  
  
  
"Not after she got seriously sick and I almost lost her!" Squall stands up. "But she's better now! She's happy content!"  
  
  
Caraway's face contorts with anger. He glances at the corner of the room. Squall opens his mouth to say somthing more but a pain shoots through his head.  
  
  
"I'll take it from here." Caraway says right before Squall blacks out.  
  
  
Caraway watches as Squall falls to the floor unconscious. The maid walks out with a banaged up Rin. Runs over to Squall and shakes him. She wanted to go, she didn't want to be here. Caraway looks down at Rin.  
  
  
"I'm your grandfather." Caraway says. "I'll be taking care of you now."  
  
  
Rin looks at Caraway and does the only thing she knew. She flicks him off, just like Zell did when he got to unhappy. Caraway scours and looks at the maid.  
  
  
"Take her to the dineing room." Caraway orders.  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
The maid pulls Rin away from her dad. Rin kicks and tries to bite the maid. Caraway looks at his guard.  
  
  
"Put him in the attic and lock him in." Caraway order.  
  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
The gaurd grabs Squall by the foot and drags him trough the house to the stairs. Caraway watches as the gaurd mindlessly drags him up the stairs. Once out of site, he gets up. Time to confront his granddaughter.  
  
  
Squall opens his eyes just as the hatch to the attic is closed and locked. His head hurt and Caraway had his daughter. Squall foces him self to sit up his head realing. This was becomming a bad day.  
  
  
Rin watches as Caraway enters the room. Still unaware of Rin's disability. Rin crosses her arms and sticks up her nose. Caraway laughs.  
  
  
"You remind me of your mother at that age. Do you remeber your mother?" Caraway asks.  
  
  
Rin dosn't answer. Caraway grabs Rin's toy and breaks it. Mouth opening wide she looks at Caraway angerly.  
  
  
'Mother sleeping.' Rin signs. 'Mother angel. Dad cry night mother.'  
  
  
Caraway stares, he didn't exspect this for the reason why she never cried. Gathering his tuff face he tosses her broken toy in the corner.  
  
  
"Well you can do with out that stupid toy!" Caraway snaps.  
  
  
'Meany.' Rin signs with vengence in mind.  
  
  
'Mean em I?" Caraway asks.  
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes.  
  
  
"Well lets get you washed up for dinner."   
  
  
An old servent ran in and grabed Rin. Rin watched as she was carried through the house. The servent takes off her clothes and puts her in a bath tub. Rin starts to cry agian, the old servent smiles and grabs the wash cloth.  
  
  
"Don't cry little one." The servent says. "General Caraway is just a little moody you'll see your daddy agian. Please don't cry. You know I remeber your mother at your age."  
  
  
Rin looks at the old servant and lets the servent wash her.  
  
  
"Unlike you, your mother hated baths. Only General Caraway could get in the bath and keep her there."  
  
  
Rin smiles.  
  
  
"How about when were done we go visit you dad and get you some of you moms old clothes?" She asks.  
  
  
Rin shakes her head up and down happily. She wanted so bad to see her daddy. The old lady carefully washes Rin's hair and then rewraps the banage. She wraps a towl tightly around Rin and sneaks out of the bathroom. Making sure no gaurds are around she takes a dash up the stairs to the atic. Undoing the lock she opens up the door. Sticking her head throw she notices a pair of cold eyes looking at her. No one else was up there.  
  
  
"Squall?" The old servant asks.  
  
  
"Go away!" Squall snaps.  
  
  
Taking a quick peep behind her she lets Rin go. Rin takes off and hugs her dad. The old servant goes over to some boxes and begins to file throw old children's clothes. Squall hugs his daughter tight so surprised to see her.  
  
  
"Why did y-"  
  
  
"Shhhhh." The old woman turns and shushes Squall.  
  
  
Squall holds his daughter tight. Savoring the moment to be with her again. Sad to say the moment does not last long. Foot steps are herd coming up the steps to at attic. Squall pushes Rin behind some boxes.  
  
  
"Who's up here."  
  
  
"Me!" The old woman snaps. "And what are you going to do about it Poe."  
  
  
The guard turns away from Squall and looks at the old servant which stood with clothes in her hand. He raises his hand and slaps her. Rin takes a run for freedom.  
  
  
"Hey stop that!" Squall shouts and gabs Poi's arm.  
  
  
Poe slams the butt of his gun into Squall's face sending Squall sprawling backwards. The old servant gasps and covers her mouth. Poe glares at the old servent.  
  
  
"Take the clothes... All the clothes and get the hell out of here." Poe orders.  
  
  
The old lady grabs the clothes and rushes out of the attic. Poe turns to Squall with inhospitable intentions in mind. Panicking for Squalls life she drops the clothes beside Rin, and runs to find General Caraway. This had gone to far. General Caraway was mean but not this mean. He would never approve this kind of behavior.  
  
  
Running into the reception area the old lady finds Caraway on the way out. The old lady grabs him and spins him around.  
  
  
"General Caraway, it's the guard Poe he's going to kill Squall!" The old lady shouts.  
  
  
"How?" Caraway asks.  
  
  
"I was up in the attic getting some of the old clothes of Rinoa's for Rin and Poe went nuts." The old lady began to tear. "Squall was just protecting me when Poe hit me."  
  
  
Caraway pauses the runs to the attic at full speed. How the old lady spoke made it sound Poe was beating the crap out of Squall. As Caraway runs up into the attic she sees Squall. Squall lay curled in a ball defenseless against Poe's blows. Caraway grabs Poe and punches him in the face. Caraway staggers back and falls over some boxes.  
  
  
"Squall?" Caraway says over an unmoving body.  
  
  
Caraway rolls Squall unto his back. He had come just in time, for Squall just passed out. Caraway looks Squall up and down. Thankfully just cuts and bruises.  
  
  
"Squall!" Caraway says a little louder.  
  
  
Squall groans and opens his eyes. As soon as Squall recognizes the attic Squall shoots up to a sitting position. His breath sucking in from the pain of his ribs. His head whirls and Squall closes his eyes tight.  
  
  
"Squall I'm so sorry I never planned for this to happen... I just wanted some time with Rin to prove I can take care of her. To maybe coax you into letting me take care of her." Caraway says.  
  
  
"Were is Rin." Squall growls loosing his control.  
  
  
"Squall please reconsider." Caraway asks.  
  
  
"No, where's Rin!" Squall yells trying to get to his feet.  
  
  
Caraway helps Squall to his feet. Caraway glares at Poe who remained in the boxes.  
  
  
"Down stairs down the hall pass two hallways and to the left." Caraway says.  
  
  
Squall leaves the attic and storms down the hallway. His pulse quickened he worried for his daughter. She must be frightened. Squall blinks and clears his eyes. One hallway, one more to go. A kind servant takes his arm. Squall tries to resist but she continues to help him. Hallway number to. She points down the hallway so Squall can turn before her.  
  
  
Rin ran out into the hallway chasing after a ball. She seemed happy and all right. And the dress she was wearing one of Rinoa's old ones. Squall stops and watches her. Rin grabs the blue ball and tosses it into the air. It goes up then on the way down it hits her on the head. Sticking out her tongue she pretends to be knocked senseless.  
  
  
"Tell Caraway he's got a week but if anything happens that threatens me OR my daughter he's never seeing her again." Squall says.  
  
  
"I will. Would you like to see you daughter or do you want to go wash up and get patched up?" She asks.  
  
  
"Take me where I can clean up."  
  
  
She nods and helps Squall back down the hallway to the second unused bathroom. There she leaves him to go find Caraway.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry I need to get frustration out on something. 


	10. Chapter9

Chapter 9  
  
  
You know you don't need to be so shy on reviewing. Fallow Sakaki22, AngelicDagger, and Athena88 examples. Hiasha has also made couple appearances. They keep on replying over and over. I want to know what you think. I don't care if you replied once before.   
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF VIII okay?... Okay.  
  
  
  
  
Two days pass on Caraways week with Rin. Today Caraway decides to take Squall and Rin out to eat at the local restaurant. (You should know the one I just for got the name of it.) The only problem was getting Squall to agree. It was just like him to want to sit around in his room all day and make sure Rin was taken care of right.  
  
  
"Squall." Caraway knocks on the door.  
  
  
Something drops on the floor heavily. Then a shifting of chair before foot steps are herd heading to the door. The door opens with a loud creak.  
  
  
"What?" Squall asks.  
  
  
Caraway looks Squall over. It was clear his ribs are still bothering him and there was a purplish red mass on the side of his face that faded nicely from the day it happened.  
  
  
"I wanted to know if you wanted to go out to eat with us Squall." Caraway offers.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
Caraway sighs heavily, "You made me do this."  
  
  
Caraway reaches to his side and holds up Rin. Rin bats her eyes and wiggles her toes.  
  
  
'Please.' She signs.  
  
  
Squall rolls his eyes. He can feel her breaking down his defenses. Caraway holds her up to Squall. Squall meets her eye to eye. Squall takes Rin lets out a hissing breath. He just gave in. Rin, Caraway, and Squall are going to dinner.  
  
  
"You look fine Squall come on or we'll be late."  
  
  
At the restaurant Caraway orders them all steaks. Rin's chopped into itty bitty pieces. Almost like mushy baby food. Caraway finds some of his friends and begins to talk away. Squall spins the A-1 sauce bottle and looks at Rin who played with her peas. Seeing her dad Rin takes a pea and chucks it at Squall.  
  
  
Squall dodges and lets the pea hit the wall. Squall looks at Caraway to make sure it was clear then chucks a pea at his daughter. Rin hits the table and causes Caraway to look at her wondering what was up. Rin looks at Caraway innocently.  
  
  
Caraway turns back to his conversation. Rin smiles and chucks another pea at her dad. Soon what turned into one pea turns into all of the peas. Green surrounds the floor beneath Squall and Rin. Caraway turns around and sees their empty plates.  
  
  
"I was thinking I was going to have to shove those down your throats. You ready to go?"  
  
  
"Yes."  
  
  
Squall get up and slides in his chair. Caraway signals to Squall that he had a pea in his hair. Squall picks it out and gives him a innocent look. Caraway never looks at the floor. Rin sticks out her tongue and looks at her dad. She so enjoyed this.  
  
  
The rest of the days pass quickly. Rin tries to be at her worse Squall took a vacation in his room. By weeks end Rin had accumulated an amount of clothes and toys from Caraway. Guilt gifts, but Rin didn't care.  
  
  
Squall loads what her can in to Rins back pack and puts it on his back. Rin hugs unto his leg and looks up at Caraway. Squall and Caraway make a tense eye contact.  
  
  
"I assure you Poe was fired and he'll never work around here again. I hope you can forgive me for the earlier mistakes Squall. I would like to see my granddaughter more."  
  
  
"I don't make Rin do anything." Squall says ending the conversation.  
  
  
Rin switches her hold to her dads hand. Holding it tight Squall walks out the door leaving Caraway behind. At the bus stop Squall picks up Rin. Ignoring the faint pain in his ribs. Rin holds still. Buses scared her, and she had a full right. What you call the first bus ride wasn't what you'd call pleasant.  
  
  
Squall plants Rin on a seat and then sits down next to her. When the bus starts to roll Rin looks out the window. Everything went by fast and she was fascinated. A woman with another child Rin's age stares at Rin like it was strange for a two year old to get excited by a bus ride.  
  
  
Once back to the garden Rin starts to act up. She was finally back home. As soon as she saw Irvine she was gone. Squall watches her and she begins to sign frantically to a confused Irvine, strangely he felt thankful.   
  
  
"Welcome back Squall!" Zell shouts slapping Squall on the back.  
  
  
In a flash Squall feels all his mending unwind and pain jumps through his body. Squall sucks in his breath and glares at Zell. One around Zell sees Squalls unhappy face and the considerably faded purplish blue mass on his face.  
  
  
"Eeeeeep." Zell lets out as his eyes open wide.  
  
  
Squall regains his composure. If not for Zell Jr., Zell would be flat on his ass right now. But once again he was riding in his front carrier. Xu probably never had anytime with her son without Zell butting in.  
  
  
"Um... I'll let Xu know your back and um... Never mind." Zell grins nervously.  
  
  
Selphie comes up with a group of children behind her. She waves happily seeing Squall back from his vacation. Rin runs over to Selphie and hugs her tight. Hugging her tight, she looks at her husband. Irvine made eye contact.  
  
  
"Say Squall would Rin like to go and play with the other kids?" Irvine asks.  
  
  
"It'll give you time to get settled back in." Selphie adds.  
  
  
"Rin?"  
  
  
Rin peaks at the other children. Some of them wave to her. Rin looks at Selphie then back at the kids. Looking up at her dad she begins to dance. She didn't know what to do. Go with her dad or go with Selphie and the kids. She always lived the protective life. Finally Rin points at the kids.  
  
  
"Okay Rin, Irvine have her back by 16OO hundred hours in one piece." Squall orders.  
  
  
Irvine agrees and wraps his arm around Selphie's waist. Squall grunts and walks off to his room. He was amazingly tired. Irvine smiles and kisses Selphie.  
  
  
"Now all we need is Zell's son and we got all the kids in the Garden." Irvine teases.  
  
  
Selphie pushes Irvine aside and herds the kids out side to get some fresh air. Irvine fallows on behind her herding up the wanderers. Rin squints under the sunlight and watches shyly as the kids spread out to play. Irvine lays down on the grass. Making a perfect chair for Selphie.  
  
  
"Rin go play." Selphie says and she jumps on Irvine.  
  
  
"OOF!" Irvine eyes roll in his head.  
  
  
Rin looks at a group of girls playing ring-around-the-rosies. Rin taps one on the shoulder and taps her self on the chest then at the girls. The girl looks at her friends the pause for awhile. Then they agree to let Rin play. Soon ring-around-the-rosies turns into tag.   
  
  
Selphie puts her head on her hands and watches them playing. She liked watching them play. It was so relaxing. A loud rugged noise made her look down, well of course till Irvine fell asleep. And when Irvine fell asleep it was time to round up the kids. Irvine was such a perfect timer.  
  
  
"Come on kids time to go back in!" Selphie calls out. "I'll race ya!"  
  
  
Irvine opens his eyes in time to see the kids run for the indoors. Irvine jumps up and grabs his hat. Selphie did it again to him.  
  
  
After the kids are herded in Irvine picks out Rin and picks her up. Squall was expecting her. ON the way up Rin falls asleep in Irvines arms. Irvine opens the door for Squalls room to found Squall spread out on his bed sound asleep. Rin wakes up and slides out of Irvines arms and crawls up along side her dad. She picks up her dads arms and snuggles up under neith it.  
  
  
Irvine finds a blanket in the corner and tucks in Squall and Rin. Then he sets Squall alarm clock. Setting a note with where he's supposed to be on the snooze button. Irvine leaves and shuts off the light.   
  
  
"Hey cowboy can I tuck you in now?" Selphie asks.  
  
  
"Yes, Selphie you can now." Irvine says with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
A week later Rin wakes to find another weapon toy like the one she had before. ON it was taped a note which read. 'sorry I missed your birthday.'  
  
  
Now we halve to make the unfortunate jump to Rin's third birthday. Again there was a package. An update of her favorite toy. This time it was medal. At three she was allowed to join kids in learning how to fight. She walked beside her dad and carried her sword just as proud as her dad did his.   
  
  
"Wait!" Came a call from behind them.  
  
  
Selphie, Quintis, Zell, Xu, and Irvine all stood behind them all with items to give Rin.  
  
  
"If Rin's gonna fight she's gonna need an outfit." Quintis says.  
  
  
"Yes, and she's the first born of all of us so she gets to be a little of all of us." Irvine adds.  
  
  
Rin looks at them then up at her dad. Squall holds his head. Poor Rin. 


	11. Chapter10

Chapter 10  
  
  
Hee hee I'm having fun.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8.  
  
  
  
Quintis takes off Rin and puts her in a blue shirt that was similar to Quintis's pink one cept no sleeves. It went nice with her black shorts Irvine walks up and puts a tiny cowboy hat on her head. Selphie makes her switch her shoes in to boots similar to hers. Zell puts gloves similar to his on Rin's hands. Xu kneel's down and puts up Rin's hair up and out of her face.  
  
  
"Is she set?" Selphie asks turning on her camera.  
  
  
Squall shakes his head. "I was going to wait."  
  
  
Squall puts a black trench coat on Rin. She looks up at the group wondering what next. The group looks her up and down.  
  
  
"I think she's ready." Quintis says.  
  
  
  
Blue shirt, black shorts, high boots, weapon, trench coat, hair up... ... She's ready. Squall crouches down and puts her hand on her shoulder. His eyes soften and Squall smiles.  
  
  
"Be careful Rin, listen to your teacher." Squall touches her face. "And don't worry about what the other kids think, cause I'm your father and I'm proud of you."  
  
  
  
Rin holds her head up high and walks for the open door. This time she was leaving her dad and all her daddies friends. Rin peeps her head into the room and takes one last look at her dad who was just beginning to stand up. She waves bye and walks into the class room.  
  
  
A teacher in a tight bun looks at her. "Who are you."  
  
  
Rin reaches into her shorts pocket and pulls out a piece of paper with her name on it and hands it to the teacher. The teacher straitens her glasses and looks at the sheet of paper. Trying to look brave she faces the disgusted teacher.  
  
  
"So your Rin Leonhart... It's nice they give me a brat who can't speak, welcome anyway. You can have a seat next to the girl that keeps hitting her head with her numchucks."  
  
  
Rin nods and walks over next to the girl. The girl sinks into her seat and looks Rin up and down. She didn't know what to make of Rin. Rin sits in her seat strait and does not make eye contact with the girl again. She seen how her dad sat. She can do that too. Rin was gonna teach that mean old witch not to under estimate a Leonhart.  
  
  
  
The seats fill quickly and soon the teacher calls the room to quiet.  
  
  
"I know you are all mixed between 3 and 4 years of age. Depending how protective your parents are. We won't do much today, I'll assign you a student from the garden with a similar weapon to teach you the basics of fighting. Many of you don't think will mount to very much." The teacher looks at Rin.  
  
  
Rin waits in her seat while all the students get there partners. Everyone gets a partner and eventually the teacher came up to Rin with a frail looking boy. Rin looks at him wondering why this kid was a student in the first place. Rin yawns and gets up.   
  
  
"Rin I'd like you to meet your new teacher, Malcom." The teacher leans down. "He's weak like you."  
  
  
"Hi Rin, can you show my how you use that toy of yours." He asks talking down to Rin.  
  
  
Rin takes her sword and swings at Malcoms knee. A loud cracking sound fallowed by a howl fills the room. Ro puts her weapon back and looks the teacher in the eye as seriously as a three year old can. The teacher cover her mouth to stifle a scream.  
  
  
"Rin this will be reported immediately!" The teacher scoffs and grabs Rin by the arm. "Somebody get a doctor!"  
  
  
Squall runs down the halls. He was just called to the class room. Class was dismissed early and the teacher wanted to talk to Squall ASAP about Rin. Squall slows to a stop and knocks unto the door of the class room. The door flies open and a tight faced teacher looks at Squall. Squall glances past her to Rin to was kicking the chair in front of her.  
  
  
"Your vile daughter broke the leg of the person who was teaching her self defense!" The teacher snaps. "That was totally uncalled for!"  
  
  
"But she was learning self defense then she did her job." Squall reasons coolly.  
  
  
"It hadn't even started yet." The teacher says in a low tone.  
  
  
Rin grins nervously and signs to Squall. 'He told me to show him, I use my weapon. I did what I was told.'  
  
  
"Rin says he told her to show him how she uses her weapon and she did." Squall says in his monotone.  
  
  
"Well, that's true. But he didn't say on him." The teacher snaps.  
  
  
"She's three."  
  
  
The teacher looks at Squall like she was trying to burn a hole through him. She didn't find this a least bit amusing. Stomping her foot she looks at Rin. She was yet again signing something to her dad. But as soon as she noticed the teacher turn around she stopped.  
  
  
"Fine I'll let it slide. But don't you think missy that I'll forget that you did this." The teacher scowls.  
  
  
Rin jumps from her chair and peace signs the teacher before running into the arms of her father. Snuggling him tight. The teacher frowns at the scene and goes back to her work. Squall whispers something in Rin's ear. Rin smiles, and gets an evil look across her face.  
  
  
The next day Rin is dropped off at her class. The teacher watches her with the same scorn as before. As the students are dismissed to the care of there partners Rin sits alone. Yet again Rin shows her teacher a stone face. The teacher disappears out the door and comes back with a more muscular kid.  
  
  
"Okay Rin lets try this again."  
  
  
"I hear you were the brat that broke the kids leg yesterday. Lets see what you got." The student says.  
  
  
Rin pulls out her sword and swings at his leg. The student dodges in time but doesn't see as Rin pulls her sword upwards, till she gives him a nasty black eye. Just like she seen her dad before. The student collapses unto the floor and doesn't move.  
  
  
"Not again... I'll get the nurse." The teacher sighs. "And your father."  
  
  
Getting the call again Squall walks at a fast pace to see his daughter. Once again he knocks on the door to be meant by a very unhappy teacher. Her face clearly told the story. Rin smiles in the background and waves to her dad. The teacher snarls at her.  
  
  
"She did it again. If your daughter keeps doing this no one is going to want to teach her self defense." The teacher scolds. "And I don't think you want a helpless daughter."  
  
  
"Miss if she can take out an adult with a weapon I think she can defend herself just fine." Squall says grabbing his head.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah just get your brat out of here."  
  
  
Rin runs to her dad and he walks out the door with him. They walk down the hallway till she hears the door slam. Squall looks down at Rin.  
  
  
"Want a couple hotdogs?" Squall asks needlessly.  
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes.  
  
  
Three days pass and Rin takes out three more students. There is no more scolding from the teacher. Personally she was just so tired of Rin. Forced to bend to Rin's cruelness. Squall found this more and more funny.   
  
  
On the fourth day the teacher takes in the meanest person in the garden, and a seeD to be ironic. This was the last person possible on the grounds who might be able to defend themselves from Rin. The student walks in and notices Rin balancing her weapon on her nose. Something she had picked up in the last few days.  
  
  
"Rin Leonhart?" It was a female, proudly she holds out her hand. "I'm Argan."  
  
  
Rin looks the student up and down. She carried a double sword, thin and red hair. Rin takes a deep breath and holds out her hand to shake it. Argan takes Rin and pulls her into a chair. Grabbing her sword she brings it down. Rin raises her sword instinctively deflecting the blow.  
  
  
Remembering all she could she kicks at Argans knee only to find Argan to step on her tiny foot. Frustrated Rin pushes away Argan's sword and swings for her ribs only to meet the deflection of a short blade. The butt of the long sword is brought down into Rin's face. Rin flinches and locks swords with the stronger woman again.   
  
  
Holding her breath Rin fires the disk on her blade and sends it into Argan's chest make her stumble backwards. Using her height Rin elbows Argan in the solar plexus and then maneuvers behind Argan and brings her blade down on Argans back.  
  
  
Argan crashes to the floor in a world of pain. Awhile later she passes out from lack of air. Rin breathes heavily and prepares to attack again.   
  
  
"Rin that's enough." Headmaster Cid interrupts.  
  
  
Rin drops her sword and wipes the blood off her chin. She didn't know how she did it but she brought down a seeD. She looks up at the headmaster and tries to smile but gets a reminder from her lip not too. Headmaster Cid walks over to Rin and shakes her hand.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you little girl. You know a lot for your age, I don't think you need to be in these classes. Your father and his friends can keep you tuned till your a little taller and able to play with the big kids, okay?" Cid says to Rin friendly.  
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes. Headmaster Cid pats her on the head. She was a Leonhart all right. Squall walks into the room having received a summons from Headmaster Cid. Squall notices Argan on the floor and begins to panic.  
  
  
"Did she kill someone?" Squall asks.  
  
  
"No she did not." Headmaster Cid. "Take Rin home and teach her how you have been teaching her, because there's no more we can do for her here. She already knows how to defend herself."  
  
  
Squall looks at headmaster Cid confused. Not knowing what else to do he shrugs it off. Rin runs to Squall and hugs him tight. Squall hugs her tight and picks her up, and fusses over her split lip.  
  
  
"I swear that kid has an angel helping her." Headmaster Cid says watching Squall walk away.  
  
  
"Hmf." The teacher goes back to her students.  
  
  
The days continue on. Rin occasionally spars with occasional students and even more often seeD's. Everyone's careful not to hurt her. God knows they'd have to deal with Squall if they did. Rin life carries on one day till a group of kids start to tease her.  
  
  
Of course little Rin had to get even. That came by dumping the lot of them into the fountain water. Rin smiles and continues on her way innocently... ... Her way to headmaster Cids office.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hee hee hee I'm having fun... Sorry to the person AngelicDagger I keep keeping these from her till I get three reviews. 


	12. Chapter11

Chapter 11  
  
  
::yawns:: Are we to four years yet? No? Okay. Wake me up when we do.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VIII.  
  
  
  
  
Headmaster Cid looks at Rin who was sitting in her a chair kicking his desk. His biggest fear is that she was going to turn into a bully. Or much worse like Seifer. The door opens and Squall walks in. He was getting used to these meetings and no words really had to be said. Headmaster Cid sits up strait as Squall takes a seat by Rin.  
  
  
"Squall, I know people provoke her all the times she gets into trouble, but this is getting to much. She can't be getting even every time someone makes her upset." Headmaster Cid says in dismay.  
  
  
"... ..."  
  
  
'I sorry.' Rin signs. 'I no like other kids. They speak, I no can.'  
  
  
Squall looks at his daughter and wishes to hold her tight. But he knew now was not the time. He didn't know what to do to be honest. He never planned on raising a challenged kid. What would Rinoa do? What would she say? Squall chews on his lip and looks at Rin.  
  
  
"I got an idea." Headmaster Cid says after a pause.  
  
  
The next few days pass while headmaster Cid got his plan into action. On the fifth day headmaster Cid calls Rin and Squall to his office again. Rin sits on her dads lap and looks at Cid. She didn't do anything wrong and she knew it. Even though on daily bases that wasn't true.  
  
  
"I want you to meet some people."  
  
  
A woman walks in with her daughter. The daughter bows to Rin and begins to sign to Rin. Her mom bows and signs to Squall. Squall and Rin's faces drop in surprise. They had never seen another challenged person in a long time.  
  
  
'Hi I'm Anna, this is my daughter Dawn we both can't speak. I'm a full SeeD and it's nice to meet you.' Anna signs.  
  
  
"It's nice too meet you too." Squall looks down at Rin eyeing the other girl. "Can our kids go play?"  
  
  
'Yes, we got sometime here before my husband picks us up.' She smiles as she signs.  
  
  
Rin slides off of Squalls lap and runs out of Cids office with Dawn. Dawn wrinkles her nose and presses the elevator to go down. Rin looks at Dawn and claps her hands. As they get on the elevator Rin signs to Dawn.  
  
  
'You always no speak?' Rin signs.  
  
  
'Yes, I do not get to meet very many kids like me.' Dawn replies. 'My mother cannot speak but my dad can.'  
  
  
'My dad can speak to.' Rin sticks out her tongue. 'He also gets into trouble for me actions.'  
  
  
Rin and Dawn get in the elevator and Rin pushes the button for the first floor.   
  
  
'What do you do around here for fun?' Dawn asks.  
  
  
'Spar with seeD's and students. Get spoiled by my fathers friends Zell, Irvine, Quintis, Selphie, and Xu... Irvine and Selphie are married, same with Xu and Zell.'  
  
  
'Where is your mom?' Dawn looks at Rin confused.  
  
  
'Angel.' Rin says face faltering.  
  
  
'I'm sorry, I did not-'  
  
  
'It okay I never got to meet her. Die bring me into world.' The door open to the first floor. 'Come on while there's hotdogs!'  
  
  
Rin grabs Dawn's arm and pulls her down the hallway. Dawn smiles and fallows her. Rounding the fountain Rin notices some of the kids noted for teasing her. Rin blushes and puts her head down. Dawn claps her hands louder then necessary.  
  
  
'So what is you favorite color?' Dawn asks making sure the kids can see her sign.  
  
  
Rin eye glints catching on. 'I have lot of favorites. Blue, black, red, there all so pretty. Do you have one?'  
  
  
'Yes.' Dawn points and a student and mimic laughs. 'That shade of purple.'  
  
  
'It's pretty.'  
  
  
Rin and Dawn mimic laughing as they pass the kids. Making sure to make eye contact with them. Rin turns he back to the group and signs spontaneous words to make it look like it was about them. Then her and Dawn run into the cafeteria.  
  
  
Rin places her hands up on the counter and bats her eyes. The cafeteria lady looks at Rin about the importance of lines when she notices Dawn.  
  
  
"Who's your friend?" The cafeteria lady asks.  
  
  
'Dawn.' Rin signs.  
  
  
"Well, this time Rin but your going to have to learn."  
  
  
Rin smiles and pays the lady and runs to the table with Dawn. Dawn opens her container of horseradish and dumps it on. They eat and and sign back and forth. The time flies by so fast that Rin and Dawn have to say good-bye sooner then they expect. Rin stands by her dad and waves good bye.   
  
  
"They'll be more time later Rin." Squall says picking her up.  
  
  
The rest of the year flies by quickly. Rin continues to grow in her skills in a fighter. One mission comes and they need Rin's help. They do not have anouther kid they can use for in fear that the kid will be harmed. But Rin proves her self worthy over and over. Now how will Squall handle this?  
  
****  
  
  
  
Getting late need to get this out 


	13. chapter12

chapter 12  
  
  
Sorry for how short the last one. I swear I'll make it up to you with this chapter. ::hooks the flamer up to several car batteries and watches him or her smoke. I put on some rubber gloves and pulls out my sludge hammer and my sword.:: Hmn which should I use? Oh well might as well both. ::beats the frying flamer.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VII  
  
  
  
  
Rin yawns and rolls out of bed. She was growing used to getting up without her dad around. Yawning she stretches and makes her way to the bathroom. She was four now and he dad trusted her. A little to much if you might say. Rin uses her stool and runs the water to wash her face. Revived into the land of the living Rin walks into the other room and plops unto the couch.  
  
  
The front door almost gets knocked down as Squall storms in. He takes one look at Rin holds his head.  
  
  
~~~   
  
  
Hour earlier a call came in the client was a small town were children had been disappearing and returning in a vegetable state. The thing responsible refused to come near adults, it only showed it's self to children. The client had asks if they could help and possible had a child available to lure him out.  
  
  
At first Headmaster Cid found it outrageous and illogical to put an innocent child in danger but the town was in dire need. Thinking headmaster Cid remembers Rin and her abilities to defend herself. She strongest of all the kids he had seen in a while. If they needed a child why not Rin. She was strong and if need be should kick ass.  
  
  
The next challenge was telling Squall. That came at about seven am. Squall was still not awake and not in the best of moods. Telling that news almost made him homicidal.   
  
  
~~~  
  
  
Back in the present.  
  
  
'What is it dad?' Rin signs yawning.  
  
  
"Rin what would you say if someone wanted you to go on a dangerous mission? Considering your four." Squall asks.  
  
  
'I would not mind father.'  
  
  
Squall growls and disappears into his bedroom. He needed some time to think. Rin sits on the couch watches the time. When it switched numbers twice her dad will be back out. The clock passes two minutes. Squall ventures out slowly and sits beside Rin. Rin slides him over and makes more room for him.   
  
  
"Rin I want your honest opinion. Do you want to go on this mission? There something hunting kids. The go missing then they reappear as vegetables... Would you want to take that risk?" Squall asks looking into her eyes.  
  
  
'Dad mom would have liked me to help people. That is how you told me she was. i would love a chance to help people. If they need me I'll go.' Rin signs sincerely.  
  
  
Squall runs his fingers through his hair. /God please don't take my little girl away from me too soon./ Squall looks at Rin as she shovels her breakfast into her mouth. /What must I do?/ He watches as she stares at him for a few seconds before putting down her bowl and running into the bedroom.   
  
  
Rin grabs her weapon and runs back into the room. Sneaking behind her dad she takes a cheep shot at his head. Squall grabs his head and yelps. Rin smiles and runs into the hallway. Squall runs after her. This was her way of cheering up her dad/  
  
  
'What the matter father to weak.' Rin signs teasing Squall.  
  
  
"Your weak." Squall says in a cool monotone and holds his gun blade in his hand.  
  
  
Squall attacks Rin but makes sure to be careful. Rin blocks with her weapon and fires off the disk. Squall jumps back and holds his stomach. The favor of not hurting Rin was sometimes returned by his daughter. most other times she ignored it.  
  
  
Rin charges and they exchange several blows. Rin pushing Squall backwards. So far that Squall trips over a bench placed in the hall. Squall crashes to the floor. Rin jumps over the bench and lands on her dads stomach and begins to tickle him. Laughter fills the hallway as Squall tries to stop Rin.  
  
  
"Okay Rin I feel better, I give up!" Squall yells.  
  
  
Rin stops and hugs her dad. Squall hugs her back. Rin then sits her and grabs her weapon and climbs back over the bench and notices Selphie and her camera. Irvine right behind her trying not to laugh. Rin raspberries Selphie, thus prompting Squall to hurry up to his feet. This was to much, Irvine bursts out laughing.  
  
  
"Selphie I didn't see you." Squall mumbles in startlement.  
  
  
"Yeah I know, that's how I got it all on tape." Selphie smiles.  
  
  
"Tell me you didn't." Squall turns pale.  
  
  
Irvine grabs his sides and tries to breathe. He was laughing so hard. Harder then when Rin was tickling Squall. Selphie reaches back and slaps Irvine on the back.   
  
  
"Breathe before you pass out Kinney poo." Selphie warns.  
  
  
*  
Squall looks at Rin. She wanted to help. Someone needed her help. He probably was just being selfish wanting to keep his daughter so close to him and out of danger. Defeated Squall reaches down and messes up Rin's hair. Rin looks up at her dad and bats her eyes innocently.  
  
  
"Fine Rin if you want to you can go on the mission. Rin's eyes open wide and takes a run around the circular path. Selphie watches at Rin runs. Irvine looks at Squall and puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
"Squall she's a Leonhart no doubt about it." Irvine says.  
  
  
"I just hope that fact don't get her killed." Squall says.  
  
  
The next day a group of seeD's come to come and get Rin. Squall hugs her tight and watches her go. It hurt him deeply to watch her go. The worry was soon nipping at his heals. She had grown so much from the little girl that ran around so full of energy. Now she was four and going on her very first mission.  
  
  
Rin walks proudly be side the group of seeD's. She couldn't remember there names so she referred to em by a, b, c, d, e, and f. None of them minded. Only one of them knew what she was saying anyway. Rin grabs the hand of one of the seeD's as the train arrives to take her to the out skirts of now where. The seeD reaches to pick her up but Rin crosses her arms and looks strong.  
  
  
Rin props her head up to look out the window. D witch was a male a few years older then Squall sits down by the window and lets Rin use his knee for a stool. D read his book and didn't even bother to look out the window.  
  
  
B, E and F stood in the corner chit chatting while A and C spar in a corner burning off excess energy. E was the obvious leader of this group, He stood tall and talked with the loudest voice, A looks out the window to see where they were.  
  
  
"We're here!" A calls out in an almost feminine voice.  
  
  
D gets up and puts Rin on his shoulder. Rin ducks under the lowness of the train exit and watches as people buzz back and forth. Rin sits up strait and looks around, she wants to see everything. From D's shoulders she had the best view possible.  
  
  
"So which way from here?" A asks in his, face it, feminine voice.  
  
  
D and B look at a map and fuss over the best path, joined with the comitaryes of F. Frustrated E pulls the map way from them and looks at it. Turing it the right side up.   
  
  
"East out of town. We travel strait out and find a river. The city is surrounded by cliffs. A relatively new city built when the valley was discovered after a cave in." E says confidently.  
  
  
They set out on their journey. Rin continues to ride on D's shoulder. At times Rin thinks D forgets about her up there. After several hours walking who could blame him. B drags her feet she was growing very tired. All she wanted to do was collapse were she walked.   
  
  
"Are you sure this is the right direction." F asks annoyed.  
  
  
"Yes, I am." E snaps annoyed.  
  
  
Rin reaches up and grabs a branch of a tree and pulls herself up. D stops and watches Rin as she climbs up. By the way she climbed he could tell she was upset. B collapses unto the ground and watches as F blows a fuse. She hated kids and Rin was no exception.  
  
  
"What is that kid doing we need to get to that town before night fall." E curses.  
  
  
D shrugs and offers E the chance to climb up and get her. E declines and sits beside B. All they can do is wait as Rin did what she was doing.   
  
  
  
Rin looks around there was no river near by. Turing to face the opposite direction she notices cliffs and a river. Rin claps her hands and whistles. She found the way. Typical of men to never stop and figure out directions. Rin looks down and begins the climb down. D's strong hands grab her as she nears the last branch.  
  
  
"What were you thinking you little brat." F snarls.  
  
  
Rin points to her left. 'River, cliffs.'  
  
  
"She says there's a River and cliffs to the left." D translates.  
  
  
"Then we should go that direction." E says.  
  
  
"I'm not following directions of a kid." F growls.  
  
  
D ignores her and walks off in the direction Rin pointed out. They were all tired and on edge she'll forget about it once they got a decent break. B gets up and follows them. E follows suit by the other. Soon F hand no choice. She had to follow or be left behind.  
  
  
They find the river by night fall. D lets Rin down to walk by herself. Rin closes her trench coat and slacks back by F who stares at her.  
  
  
"I really don't like kids Rin, it's just something I fake." F said almost inaudible.  
  
  
Rin looks up at F and smiles,  
  
  
"My names Ming but I want to continue to call me F cause they might catch on." Ming says. "I'm sorry for snapping at you and calling you a brat. Cause you are a smart kid."   
  
  
"You all right back there?" E calls back.  
  
  
"Yeah the brats just bugging me. Are we almost there." Ming winks at Rin and runs ahead.  
  
  
They walk on through the night. About midnight they come across the sleeping city, D scoops up Rin as she almost walks into a light post. They walk into the inn and order 2 room. One for the boys and one for the girls.  
  
  
****  
  
Squall paces the floor, he couldn't sleep. How was Rin, was she okay? He looks into Rins empty room. It is so weird without her there. Casting his eyes down he goes to lay down. Squall crawls into his cold bed and closes his eyes tight. A buzzing sound soon pries his eyes open. Damn time to get up. Squall groans and crawls back out of bed.  
  
  
Squall walks out the door to his meeting. Of course he was the first one up and the first one there. By the time someone arrived Squall had at least fifty pencils stuck in the ceiling.   
  
  
"Couldn't sleep?" Headmaster Cid asks.  
  
  
"What gave you that idea?" Squall counter asks.  
  
  
"You'll get over it."  
  
  
****  
  
  
Rin opens her eyes. The birds are singing gayly and the sun forced it's way through the curtians. Rin sits up slides out of bed. She steps over Ming and B and makes her way out of the hotel into the street. Very few people are out. She looks around and notices a hopscotch square. Bored she walks over and plays by herself.  
  
  
About the tenth time across she looks up and sees a woman. Her pause slows and she freezes. The safety in the air disapates like a ice cube in a 500 degree oven. Rin feels her and twiching she so wanted to pull out her weapon.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Ming wakes up at the sound of pounding on the door. She gets up and opens the door. It was E, D, A, and C.   
  
"Where's Rin I thought she was with you!" E yells.  
  
  
"She is... was." Ming kicks B. "Rin's missing get up!"  
  
  
Ming runs out the door and out of the hotel. People parted directions.  
  
  
"Rin!" Ming calls out. "Rin Leonhart!"  
  
  
Ming notices a movement at the side of a hotel. She runs over and notices Rin staring at a woman blankly. There target. A sorceress no doubt. Ming panics and looks around for her group."  
  
  
"Eon!" Ming screams out. "Over here!"  
  
  
The sorcerous looks at Ming. "Shut up child."  
  
Mings throat suddenly slits. Ming grabs her throat blood pours through her fingers. Rin looks back at Ming and turns pale. A runs around the corner and catches Ming as she falls.   
  
  
"Ming, Ming.... Oh shit." A looks at the sorcerous.  
  
  
"Eon." Ming whispers blood gurgling her words. "Rin."  
  
  
Eon lays Ming on the ground. She was gone. Eon summons his GF.  
  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch." Eon yells barely sounding serious through his female voice.  
  
  
The sorcerous cancels Eon's GF with a silence spell. Eon blinks as the rest of the group runs up. The sorcerous tosses the group back. They lay on the ground unable to move. Barely able to breathe. The sorcerous grabs Rin and tries to absorb her life force.   
  
  
Rin begins to glow white. Something protects Rin. Finding unforeseen strength Rin opens her jacket and swings her sword in arch. Surprised that the sorceress's hands come off. The sorcerous screams and a loud explosion fills Rins ears.  
  
  
Mission gone bad but completed.  
  
  
****  
  
  
"Squall hurry up there's been an accident!" Selphie yells bursting into Squalls meeting. "Three people dead, one hurt seriously and two their conditions are unknown.  
  
  
Squall jumps up from his seat, and runs out the door faster then anyone has in the history of man. He pushes the down button and prances by the elevator. This place needed stairs. After an eternity it opens and Squall takes it to the fist floor. Pushing it open prematurely so he could get out faster.   
  
Squall runs to the infirmary were he sees three people covered by sheets none of them the size of a child. Another person lay on the bed. The doctors trying to save him. Not Rin.   
"Shhh child it's alright. All will be fine." A womans voice rang out.  
  
  
Squall runs to the voice and discovers Rin sitting next to a man. Her hands are wrapped up tight with bandages and she was shaking. The man sitting next to her looked like he steped on a mine but was more concerned with Rin.  
  
  
"Rin you alright?" Squall asks Rin.  
  
  
Rin hugs her dad careful not to touch him with her hands. Rin starts to cry.  
  
  
"She'll be fine." The feminin voice says. "I'm Eon."  
  
  
Squall raises his eye brow. He never a man talk with a womans voice.  
  
  
"Don't worry I'm not gay, purberty skiped something when it came." Eon laughs. "I better go check on my friend. He's the only one out of two I have left. Well not counting Rinny."  
  
  
Squall hugs Rin tighter. All his fears came true in less then a second. He knew he should have never let her go. Despite the bad mission Rin recovers. Eon, D, and B visit every now and then. Watching Rin as she plays he realizes that it would be best to have her start kindergarden. It was alright with headmaster Cid.  
  
  
Rin sits in her desk and glances at a blonde haired boy next to her. Class started yet so he leans over to speak to her.  
  
  
"Hi I'm Seth Alsmay."  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
::looks up from hacking up the peices of the flamer:: OH done already. Don't mind the bloody mess. So you like. Please review. 


	14. Chapter13

`Chapter 13  
  
  
Yes I know I may have spelt Siefers last name wrong. Don't hang me for it. Unless someone wants to correct me it's gonna stay that way.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VIII and don't sue me I'm broker then broke.  
  
  
  
  
The class class starts. Seth on several occasion looks at Rin. Rin looks back and blushes evertime he catches her. Eventually Seth pulls out a peice of paper and jots something down. When the teacher turns his back he hands it over to Rin. Rin takes it and slowly unfolds it, and reads the blue caryon.  
  
  
---  
  
You did not tell me your name?  
  
---  
  
  
Rin grabs a green crayon and scribbles somthing on the page. She folds it up and hands it back to him. The teacher notices Rin's pass. Quickly Seth reads what she wrote.  
  
  
---  
  
  
Rin LeonHart  
  
Do you love me?  
  
Do you wanna be my friend?  
  
If you do well don't be afraid to take me by the hand  
  
If you want too  
  
I think this is how love goes  
  
Check yes or no  
  
[] yes [] no  
  
  
---  
  
  
The teacher takes the note and tosses it in her desk. Sending Rin and Seth out in the halway. Rin holds her bucket and smiles. Seth looks down at his bucket. They both can hear the teacher talk in the hallway. Seth licks his lips and sifts the bucket.  
  
  
"The teacher seems nice enough." Seth says.  
  
  
Rin nods, and bounces her bucket. Seth kicks the wall. To him it seems impossible to start a conversion. And from Rin's ability it was.  
  
  
"It's nice to meet you Rin. I might not be in this school much longer. My mom and dad are thinking about moving. It's depressing. Something about his enemy and his daughter." Seth says and looks at Rin. "You don't speak much do you?"  
  
  
Rin balances the bucket on her knee so she can use on hand. She taps her lips and points at her self. Seth's face twiches.  
  
  
"Oh your a mute." Seth lowers his eyes. "I don't know how to understand mutes."  
  
  
"You two are free to go home class is over." The teacher says out as kids file out.   
  
Rin puts down the bucket and looks around them kisses Seth on the cheek then puts her finger on her finger on the lips. Telling him not to tell. Then Rin runs away. Seth drops his bucket and then touches his cheek were she kissed him.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Rin runs home and throws her book bag on the table. Squall walks out and looks at her. He is happy to see Rin smiling from ear to ear. Squall pulls out a chair for her and gets her some icecream to munch on. Upon returning he sits next to Rin.  
  
  
"Tell me about your day." Squall says.  
  
  
'I met this really cool boy. We're friends like me a Dawn. He dosn't understand mutes so I wright him notes. Oh and the teachers okay." Rin signs as fast as she can.  
  
  
"Whats your friends name?" Squall asks trying to get more into her day.  
  
  
'Seth Alsmay.' Rin signs happily.  
  
  
Squalls face opens in shock he couldn't be hearing this. Maybe it was just a quincidece that the boy had the same last name.  
  
  
'He says he might have to leave though because of his fathers enemy and his daugter.' Rin signs casually.  
  
  
Okay on second thought maybe it wasn't.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Seth walks in the house. His mom was at work as always and his dad sat on the couch. Seifer looks up at ihis son and smiles.  
  
  
"How was your day?" Seifer asks.  
  
  
"Great, I met this girl. We're friends and I really like her... Her names Rin Leonhart." Seth says coolly.  
  
  
"What!" Seifer jumps up from his chair.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
The days skip by and Seth and Rin grow close. Then Seth's faimly moves away. Rin is sad to see them go then they decide to meet agian someday. Rin gives him a small trinket. He appoliges for having nother. Then like a slow motion dream Seth is gone.   
  
  
Now Rin is 5 and tall for her age. Dawn is comming to visit. Rin can't wait. It had been a long time since she seen her last. A few letters are shared between the two throught this exstended period.   
  
  
Rin sits in the cafetera and balances her weapon on her nose. Much harder now that she was aloud to have it sharped. A shadow covers Rin and a metal staff knocks her blade off her nose. Rin jumps and grabs the handle and points the blade at her enemy.  
  
  
'Rin long time no see.' Dawn smiles.  
  
  
Rin lowers her weapon and nods. 'How have you been Dawn?'  
  
  
'Wonderful, my mom has decided to trasfer to this garden. Meaning that we'll go to school together.' Dawn signs exthusiastcly.  
  
  
'Really?'   
  
'yes.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okay this is my daily quota. 


	15. Oww Oww chapter Oww 14

Chapter 14  
  
  
It's anonymous who I should bring in next. Thank you to a certain reader who I constantly bounce idea's off of. ::bows:: You a God send.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8 okay?  
  
  
  
  
'Dad! Dad!' Rin signs running up to him.  
  
  
Squall looks at his daughter. A smile was plastered across her face. In her hand is a sheet of paper. She waves it and makes it impossible for Squall to grab hold. Squall puts his hands on his hips and lets her get out her energy. Rin stops and looks innocent. Squall grabs the paper.  
  
  
A permission slip for a field trip. It was one weekend. Squall looks side ways and remembers the last time he let her out of the garden.  
  
  
"No."  
  
  
'Dad please.' Rin puppy dog eyes Squall, and points her finger in-between Squalls eyes and twirls her finger. Just like her mom used to do.  
  
  
"You might get hurt, and who's going to be a chaperone?" Squall asks falling for the same old routine.  
  
  
"I will."  
  
  
Squall nearly jumps at the feminine voice. Calmly he turns around.  
  
  
"And who are you ma'am?" Squall asks before he recognizes Eon.  
  
  
"He, I'm a he." Eon flicks his wrist. "Never mind."  
  
  
"Did you fail last time I had her under your protection?" Squall snaps.  
  
  
"She came back alive... Uh Hello?" Eon rolls his eyes.  
  
  
Squall looks at his daughter who was batting her eyes and looking as innocent as she could. Was it right? Squall looks at the date on the paper. It fell on her sixth birthday. He looks at Eon who tried to look serious but had a hard time. Blinking, Squall looks back down at Rin.  
  
  
"Do you realize that it falls on your birthday?" Squall asks.  
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes.  
  
  
"Are you sure you want to go?"   
  
  
Rin shakes her head yes.  
  
  
"Fine you can go." Squall says against his will.  
  
  
Rin runs off to tell Dawn the good news. She was over existed and couldn't wait for the get away. Eon puts a hand on Squalls shoulder. Squall notices his long purple fingernails. He raises his eye brow.  
  
  
"My own daughter. She's sixteen." Eon says guessing Squalls thoughts.  
  
  
"Your married?" Sqaull looks surprised.  
  
  
Eon laughs. "No, never was. I adopted her, though one day I wish to have a biological child."  
  
  
Squall looks at Eon at loss for words.  
  
  
"Come on Squall lets go get something to eat." Eon smacks his lips sending his already feminine voice to a higher pitch.  
  
  
Dawn and Rin mock giggle over there cloths trying to decide which to bring, and which to leave behind. Halfway through digging out the clothes Rin disappears into the bathroom. A while later she shows Dawn the tooth she just lost. Dawn cringes and looks at the tooth.  
  
  
'I'm gonna show dad.' Rin signs and runs out the door.  
  
  
Dawn runs after her but gets picked up by her dad.  
  
  
"Time for you to eat Dawny." He says and carries her to the table.  
  
  
Rin runs up to her dad and hands him a package. Irvine sat beside Squall and they were arguing about something. Rin didn't understand and she didn't care to understand what they were saying. As auntie Selphie said. Men are morons and never question what they are talking about.  
  
  
Squall grabs the crudely wrapped package and opens it. Inside he sees Rin's tooth. Squall looks at Rin. Rin grinned and showed him one of her missing two front teeth. Squall turns pale.  
  
  
"Irvine, does that mean we have to go throw teething again?" Squall asks.  
  
  
"No, you don't. Loosing teeth is natural. Now her adult teeth will start coming in." Irvine replies.  
  
  
"Good I don't want to go through teething again."  
  
  
Rin mock laughs.  
  
  
The days flies. Counting down to the field trip. Dawn and Rin made sure to coordinate there clothing as much as they can. ON the day of the big trip Rin wakes up about 5:30 am. She dumps some cereal and shovels down her throat. Squall tromps into the kitchen in his boxers. Puts down her bowl and kisses him on the cheek.  
  
  
Out the door she goes. Squall understood her good-bye and slid in his own as she ran out the door.   
  
  
Rin runs halfway around the circle suit case bouncing on behind and met the group by the school map. Dawn sees Rin and flags her over. Rin bounces her suit case over to Dawn. Waving a hello first, then using her suit case as a seat second.  
  
  
The teacher walks up and claps her hands getting the buzzing kids attention. Everyone stands at attention.  
  
  
"Everyone find a buddy. They'll be your buddy all weekend." The teacher says. "We'll be taking the train to Timber."  
  
  
The kids cheer. The teacher leads them to the car port. A bus sat running ready to go. The kids hop on. Rin and Dawn claim the back seats, leaving the other kids to cram into the rest of the seats. Luggage uncerimounisly stuffed in cracks and crevasses.  
  
  
The ride to the train station was a cramped one. But having the bumpy seats Rin and Dawn had fun. The teacher manages to herd the kids on the train. Leaving only one kid behind on accident. The train ride goes by quickly and they enter there hotel rooms.  
  
  
Rin looks at Dawn. Making her bed look like she was sleeping.  
  
  
'I'm going exploring cover for me.' Rin signs and climbs out the window.   
  
  
'Rin.' Dawn signs and watches Rin go.  
  
  
A knock sounds on the door and the teacher peeps in. "Everyone fine here... Where's Rin?"  
  
  
'Sleeping.'  
  
  
The teacher nods and disappears.  
  
  
Rin's feet hit the pavement. Laughing at how easy it was to get out. Rin walks down the road sliding her hand across the brick buildings. Posters pop up every where. Rin looks up at the sky. The sun was fading into the night sky. It was so cool.  
  
  
Eventually Rin runs into someone. Rin falls flat and she looks angrily at the intruder. Her eyes soften as she compares the face. So much like her fathers. But this guys hair was longer and he carried a big gun. Rin gets up and brushes herself off.  
  
  
"Picking on little children now are you?" A woman's voice shouts.  
  
  
"It was an accident." He begins to favor a leg. "I swear."  
  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
  
"Oww, oww, oww, I'm not lying, oww." He holds his leg.  
  
  
"Ug you and your cramps. You a pathetic looser!" The woman crouches to Rin's level. "What's you name child?"  
  
  
'Rin Leonhart.' Rin signs worrying about the man who seemed to being close to dying from a leg cramp.  
  
  
The man suddenly felt all the muscles in his legs snap. He recognized the name. Pain jumps through his body like never before.  
  
  
"What did she say?" The woman asks.  
  
  
"Oww. Sweet mother of all Chocobo's oww. Child, oww, is, oww. your, OWW, dad, oww, Squall?"  
  
  
She shakes her head yes, Sudenly she freezes. She shouldn't talk to starngers.  
  
  
"Who is she?" The woman asks getting up set.  
  
  
"My granddaughter." He whimpers painfully.  
  
  
"Your a pathetic!" She slaps him and runs off.  
  
  
The man lays on the ground holding his leg and cursing. Rin puts her hand in her ears and tries not to listen. The man tried to hold his tongue but it just made matters worse. Eventually Rin kicks him in the cramping leg. The man howls. Suddenly the cramp is gone and her gets to his feet. He looks at Rin up and down.  
  
  
"I got a granddaughter... I can't belive it."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okay more later. I'm typing as fast as I can. Trying to keep up with the open widow of FF.net. Say if you ever want a chapter and FF.nets down just Email me or IM me. 


	16. Chapter15

Chapter 15  
  
  
Okay here. Nother chapter and your still with me. Man you guys must be emotionally disturbed by now... Well, if ya's wasn't before.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF VIII.  
  
  
  
  
Rin looks at the sky. It was pitch black signifying it was late. She looks around for the best escape, which obviously the way she came. Rin bows and runs off. Laguna instinctively grabbed her arm and tried to stop her. Rin grabs her weapon and hits him in the leg.  
  
  
Laguna crumbles and holds his leg.   
  
  
'Sorry.' Rin signs then runs off.  
  
  
Rin climbs into her hotel room. Dawn was sound asleep. Rin was to tired to wake her and tell her she was back.   
  
  
****  
  
  
The sun rises and Dawn awakes to the teacher knocking on the door. Dawn crawls from underneath her covers, and opens the door.   
  
  
"Where's Rin?" The teacher asks bluntly.  
  
  
'Sleeping.' Dawn signs suddenly waking up.  
  
  
"I need to talk to her." The teacher pushes past Dawn.  
  
  
Dawn watches in horror, expecting Rin to be still out. The teacher grabs the corner of the blanket and pulls it back. Pillows go flying and Dawn cringes and waits for the worst.  
  
  
"Rin why are you sleeping underneath all those pillows?" The teacher asks.  
  
  
Dawns mouth drops as Rin stretches and yawns. The teacher looks at the groggy Rin and sighs.  
  
  
"Your grandfather is in the hotel lounge. He'd like to spend sometime with you today. I think it's great that your dad's dad wants to spend time with you." The teacher says. "Now come on get up. It's rude to keep a person waiting."  
  
  
Dawn hands Rin a flowered tank top and black shorts. Rin grumbles and stumbles into the hotel rooms bathroom to get dressed. Surpressing a sigh of relief Dawn plops unto her bed. She didn't need to get up yet so she was going to sleep in.  
  
  
Rin walks out a little more awake and grabs her weapon. The teacher doesn't say anything. It was practice to never leave your weapon behind. Not to mention it was something that made Squall feel better.  
  
  
Laguna stands up and looks at Rin as she walks into the lobby. He was about to mention the meeting last night but then realizes she wasn't supposed to be out. He smiles and leans on his cane harder. Watching her grin he realizes she notices his grey hair. Instinctively he tries to hide it under his still black hair.  
  
  
  
'Well, ready to go grandpa?' Rin signs with an evil grin.  
  
  
Laguna twitches. He wasn't used to being called grandpa. Heck Squall didn't even call him dad.   
  
  
Rin takes Laguna's hand and pulls him out the door. Hopefully she can spend time with her granddad and still get back before Dawn awakes. Laguna on the other hand intended on spending the full day with her.   
  
  
"So, tell me about yourself." Laguna says searching from something to talk about. "Did Squall marry that woman, umm, Rinoa?"  
  
  
'Yes, moms gone. she's been gone for along time. Since the day I was born. Dad has raised me alone. Course with help from his friends.' Rin thinks. 'I used to have two best friends but one moved away. Dad didn't like him none. And today's my birthday.'  
  
  
"It is? How old are you?"   
  
  
Rin holds up six fingers.  
  
  
"Guess what Rinny it's my birthday too. I can't believe it." Laguna says sincerely. "Lets go celebrate our birthdays... Say has your dad ever taken you to the beach?"  
  
  
Rin shakes her head no.  
  
  
"I know a shop here in Timber. We'll buy you a swim suit and I'll take you swimming." Laguna says happily.  
  
  
Rin doesn't know the sign for swimming so she just smiles and plays along. Letting Laguna lead her to a shop. Inside he flags down a person who complimented him on his duties as a mayor.  
  
  
"My granddaughter here needs a swimsuit can you help me?" Laguna asks.  
  
  
"I'm certain my daughter can. Anna!"  
  
  
A shy woman comes out. The man points at Rin so she takes Rin in back. She had already over herd the conversation between Laguna and her father. The man and Laguna talk as the woman has Rin try on swim suits. After a while she shoo's Rin out to show Laguna a baby blue swimsuit.   
  
  
"You look good Rin... How much?"  
  
  
Laguna finishes business with the man. Rin slides on her shorts and her shirt over her swimsuit.   
  
  
Laguna travels with Rin for a while before he comes to a beach. People patrolled around it to make sure no monsters disturbed the beach goers. Rin shimmed out of her shorts and top and ventures to the beach.   
  
  
The waves rolled lazily unto the beach. Rin walks into the water and watches it as it swirls around her feet. She never experienced a beach before. She kicks a wave and laughs. Uncle Laguna say down and watch her dance in the waves.  
  
  
'Come on grandpa. Come.'  
  
  
Laguna thinks for a second translating her words then strips down to his swim trunks and half runs half hobbles to Rin. Rin laughs at Laguna's black and blue leg and runs deeper into the water. Stopping at little above her waist.  
  
  
Laguna grabs Rin and pulls her out further. Panicking Rin ducks Laguna somehow and flails her self back to shallower water. Laguna comes up spitting and sputtering. Rin throws her head back and does her best mimicking laugh.  
  
  
Laguna and Rin play in the waves for a while before heading into shore. There for the rest of the afternoon they pick up shells and sanddollers.   
  
  
Afterwards Laguna takes her out to eat. Rin chooses fish same with Laguna. Rin pokes at her fish. It was almost like she was ready for it to jump out and get her.  
  
  
"Fish is gonna get you!" Laguna pushes a chuck of fish close to Rin's face with his fork.  
  
  
Rin jumps back and glares at Laguna. 'Not funny.'  
  
  
"Come on Rin, fish is good." Laguna coaxes taking a big bite.  
  
  
Rin pulls off a chunk and takes a tiny bite. It tasted very good. Different from hot-dogs and cafeteria food. Rin digs into the fish hungrily.  
  
  
"Told you."  
  
  
Rin sticks out her tongue at Laguna. Course not bothering to swallow.  
  
  
"Eww Rinny that's gross."  
  
  
Laguna takes a bite chews it good then opens his mouth showing the mashed particles. Rin cringes and pulls away. Laguna swallows then laughs.  
  
  
By the time they left Rin had to be carried by a stiff Laguna. Who by now was barely able to walk himself. Rin was so tired she just lay limply on his shoulder. Laguna didn't care. He had always looked forward to a family. Now he had one, or at least a granddaughter.  
  
  
Laguna walks up to the hotel and gets directed to Rin's room. He tucks her in tight and kisses her on the head goodnight.  
  
  
'Laguna.' She signs. 'Will you come back with me and see dad?'   
  
  
Laguna barely understands her in the darkness. But he nods and brushes back her hair.  
  
  
"I'll try Rin, but I don't know how your dad will take to me." Laguna says sincerely. "Now good night."  
  
  
'Night grandpa.'  
  
  
Rin snuggles unto her covers. A smile crosses her face as she drifts off to sleep. Laguna tip toes out. Careful not to disturb Dawn or the now asleep Rin.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Okay you should be able to guess what's happening in the next. 


	17. Chapter16

6 Chapter 16  
  
  
Hope fully this chapter will be longer. This time I got Zell helping me. Though he can't speak my language, he's an inspiration. Well onto the chapter.  
  
  
  
I do not own FF VIII, stop if you don't understand that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rin awakes the next morning. Yawning and stretching like usual, she looks around. Dawn was still sleeping soundly, spread over every corner of her bed. No one was at the door, and the sun was high in they sky. Nothing else to do for now Rin ventures into the bathroom to take a shower. She can still smell the salty water on her skin.  
  
  
Dawn watches as Rin walks out of the bathroom. Her towel was in her eyes as she tried to towel dry her hair. Dawn grabs a pillow and chucks it at Rin. Jumping Rin looks from under the towel.  
  
  
'So how did it go with your grandfather.' Dawn asks.  
  
  
Rin sits down on a desk chair. 'Well he took me... You know when you play in water.?'  
  
  
'Swim.'  
  
  
'Thank you. He took me swim, then he took me out eat. I had fish. Nummy.'  
  
  
  
'Bring back anything for me?' Dawn asks.  
  
  
'Yes.' Rin grabs a bag by the foot end of her bed.   
  
  
Rin opens it and looks through the contents. She pulls out a large shell and a sand dollar. Dawn looks at it excitingly. Rin hands them to Dawn.  
  
  
'For you. If you put the shell to your ear you can hear the ocean.'  
  
  
Dawn puts the shell to her ear. Her mouth drops and she looks at Rin. This was all new and so great. Dawn pulls her jaw back in and smiles. Rin smiled and pulls out an identical one. But like Dawn and Rin they had their differences.  
  
  
'Friends forever?' Rin signs.  
  
  
'Friends forever.' Dawn agrees.  
  
  
They laugh over it for awhile before digging through their bags. They decide to match today. They decide on red outfits with a yellow flower in the corner. Rin helps Dawn into pigtails and vice versa.  
  
  
Running down stairs the teacher has to take a double take to figure out who's, whom. They look so much like twins, 'cept for the subtle differences. Dawned signed faster than Rin, and her hair was a shade of light brown not black. Not to mention Rin had tanned and had a little sunburn from yesterday.  
  
  
'So where do we go today?' Dawn asks.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Dawn, all activities for today are canceled. We are ordered to report back to the Garden as soon as possible." The teacher frowns.  
  
  
'Why?' Rin asks with a disappointed look.  
  
  
'Because there is a big storm system coming and the squall line is huge. And the fact it's beginning to bow means that things are likely going to get ugly." The teacher pauses. "Rin I told your grandpa we're leaving today. Please go get packed."  
  
  
Rin and Dawn look at each other for a second before running as fast as they can up stairs. They stuff their clothes into suitcases. Never in there life have they ever experienced a storm. Weather was either rainy or sunny. And they even heard in some regions that they got snow.  
  
  
Rin and Dawn run down stairs. The other kids packed into the lobby. The teacher was trying to keep chaos down to a minimum. Rin and Dawn peek out the window and notice big black clouds rolling in.  
  
  
A transport rolls up and kids are shoved in. Dawn grabs Rin's hand and refuses to let go. Rin does the same. On they way to the train Rin looks trough the mass of bodies to Dawn. Her face looked like she was in pain but she still had Rin's hand.  
  
  
Thankfully getting unto the train was much easier. It was less chaotic and more orderly. Dawn and Rin flop into the first corner they can find. They didn't care to get seats.   
  
  
Lighting flashed and a loud bang filled the cabin of the train. Kids screamed and ducked down. Where chaos rained fear now did. The train starts to roll forward.   
  
  
"Hang on!" A voice shouts.  
  
  
Rin watches as Laguna takes a flying leap into the train. Rolling her eyes she looks out the window at the show the storm was putting on. Laguna sits next to her and breaths heavily. Once again the sound of thunder fills the train cabin.  
  
  
Rin sits back down and looks at Laguna. The thunder rolls and the lighting strikes. Like a wild cat it continued out of control.  
  
  
Right outside the train station the train lurches and begins to tip. A giant wave of water pounds on it's right side. With a loud groan from the medal and the train tips unto it's side. Kids luggage and adults alike slide to the left side of the train.  
  
  
"Get the kids out the right side before it's too late!" Someone screams.  
  
  
Laguna looks up from protecting the girls. He grabs Rin and Dawn . With his gun he blows out a window. Glass rain's down harmlessly. Rin and Dawn still duck. Strong arms pick them up and push them out the window into the storm. Rin looks at her hand. She still had her bag of shells.  
  
  
"Run Rin!" Laguna shouts.  
  
  
Lighting shows Rin the faint out line of the train station through the pouring rain. Rin grabs Dawns arm and runs down the side of the train. Water lapped at the sides. Threatening to wash them away. On they way to safety they lock arms with passengers and schoolmates. Forming one long human train.   
  
  
One car away from the engine the train jerks and begins to slide. Rin ducks down with the others and refuses to let go of anyone. Dawn cringes as they slam to a halt. Not waiting for another order they run forward. The people of them head across a ladder that aided the flight to the engine.   
  
  
The train station personal lay a large chuck of wood from the platform to the train engine. People balance across. Dawn and Rin fallow lead. Another lurch from the train and thirty people from the line fall in. Everyone's grip tightens. Still Rin can feel the torrent pulling on their feet.  
  
  
Miraculously she feels as about a hundred of people pull the line in. Thirty lives saved none of them lost.   
  
  
Rin finds her feet back on solid ground. Still she didn't let go of the person behind her. No one dare let go. After an eternity everyone stands on the platform. The rain lost this time. Another wave crashes into the train, and the train is gone.   
  
  
Rin and Dawn look at the inch of water around there feet. They sigh a heavy sigh.   
  
  
"Students head for the busses please." A man shouts over the loud speaker.  
  
  
Dawn grabs Rin's arm and pulls her towards the buses. Rin follows numbly pushing her way through the weather. Dawn pushes Rin into a seat and tries to push her wet hair out of her eyes.  
  
  
'Where's grandfather?' Rin asks shaking in cold.  
  
  
  
A hand clasps Rin's shoulder. Rin jumps and looks into Laguna's.  
  
  
"I'm fine. They're getting this bus moving." Laguna comforts.  
  
  
Rin nods. A several kids board the bus before it starts to move. Rin watches as it sloshes through puddles. All she wanted to be was home. Dawn cuddles up next to Rin to share body heat. Laguna rings out his hair and looks for the school.  
  
  
"The school should be here!" The bus driver calls out.  
  
  
Lightning fills the land like it was noon. Laguna makes out the out-line of the school... And something else. A funnel and a quite large one headed this way. Laguna checks on Rin and Dawn and looks at the bus driver.  
  
  
"Tornado step on it!" Laguna shouts out.  
  
  
The bus picks up speed for a second before stopping. Laguna gets up and runs to the front of the bus. He saw the front of the bus sunk in mud. No getting the bus out. Laguna looks at the funnel, it was getting closer.  
  
  
"Everyone run to the school now!" Laguna shouts.  
  
  
Kids file out of the bus and run to where Laguna pointed. Occasional lightning points them to the school. Laguna leaves the bus after Rin and Dawn are out. The run as fast as they can tromping trough the sticky mud.   
  
  
Seeing Rin's and Dawns flight slowing he grabs them and run as fast as he can carry them. Fear of loosing them coerces him to move faster. Laguna and several other students reach the school.  
  
  
"Everyone get to cover!" Laguna calls out.  
  
  
Laguna sits Dawn and Rin in a corner and protects them with his body as the school begins to shudder. Glass shatters and Laguna can barely hear the screams of the people around him above the roar. Debris swirls around and mercilessly skewers anything it wants. Laguna's fingers tighten around something holding himself from being sucked away. When all seems dim Laguna feels Riane with her arms around him. It renews his strength.  
  
  
Everything calms and Laguna looks up. A rotating wall of clouds surrounds them. Laguna touches his back and notices blood. He was hit by flying debris. The pain starts to come but he can't stop now. The wall was coming again. Laguna covers the girls and braces for impact.  
  
  
The school shakes again. It seemed like this was worse than the first. Laguna holds on, his fingers as closed as tight as he can as the wall passes over. A stone bench hits Laguna in the ribs. Laguna cringes but doesn't give up. With a rain of mud and debris the twister passes over.  
  
  
  
"You alright?" Laguna feels someone touch his shoulder.  
  
  
"I can't move my right arm, my ribs hurt, my back hurts... Are the girls aright. Please tell me the girls are all right.  
  
  
Laguna tries to unclasp his fingers but can't. The person pries Laguan's fingers open and pushes him back gently. He notices two girls huddled together. They were filthy and shaking with cold and fear.  
  
  
The rain continues it's down pour. The person wipes away the mud.   
  
  
"Dawn, then that's... Thank God you're all right. Your dads have been going crazy."   
  
  
"Selphie?" Laguna asks.  
  
  
"Yes." A loud noise interrupts the rain. "Damn another twister is coming. Come on."  
  
  
Selphie notices the large pieces of debris in Laguna's back. And a large piece of medal sticks out of his elbow about 6 inches. There was no way Laguna was going to walk. Selphie grabs a student and recruits her to help her pick up Laguna.  
  
  
"I can.." Laguna starts to say but meets Selphie's cold stare.  
  
  
Rin pulls up Dawn and follows Selphie and the student. People lay every where. Everyone in different stages of health. Rin reaches over and takes one of Laguna's hands. She could feel him take it lightly.  
  
  
They walk into the training area. It was now seized for a triage. The poor monsters shoved out of the school into the storm or shoved behind electric fences. Selphie sits Laguna down on his side, the one that didn't contain as much damage.  
  
  
"Rin there's a water fall one of the kids made so people can wash off. You and Dawn go wash off." Selphie says.  
  
  
Rin nods and takes Rin's hand. They approach the site carefully. Quite a lot of red swirls around there feet.   
  
  
'Lets hurry and wash.' Dawn signs.  
  
  
Rin nods in agreement.  
  
  
Selphie watches Rin and Dawn walk away. She was glad to see them go. This was one thing she didn't want them to witness. She turns to the student and nods. The student grabs Laguna's shoulders.  
  
  
"We got to pull out everything before we can do a partial heal. I'm sorry but we don't have much choice." Selphie says.  
  
  
"It's alright." Laguna grins. "I've had worse."  
  
  
Selphie nods and cuts off Laguna's shirt. The first thing she grabs a large chunk of glass in his back and pulls it out. Laguna did nothing but twitch so she moved as fast as she can. All in all he had 6 nice size pieces of glass in his back. 3 stones, pieces of wood, and 7 unidentifiable things in his back. She grabs a bucket of water and dumps it down Laguna's back. Washing out the wounds as best she can.   
  
  
"Okay, on the count of three I'm going to remove the piece of medal in your arm." Selphie grips it and Laguna's arm. "Okay on the count of three."  
  
  
"No don't tell me Selphie just pull it out." Laguna yells.  
  
  
"Okay."   
  
  
Selphie steadies her nerves then pulls it out. It sounded like pulling a knife out of watermelon, added with some crunching sounds. Selphie's stomach lurches as Laguna cries out in pain. The student almost gets knocked back by Laguna.  
  
  
"I'm sorry." Selphie says feeling like throwing up.  
  
  
Laguna bites down on his lip till he passes out from the pain. Selphie casts cure. She then wraps up Laguna's elbow and puts it in a sling. Then she finds some extra bandages and wraps it around his chest. She lays him unto his back with the help of the student then goes to find more people to care for.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Rin and Dawn pull debris out of their hair. The water felt cool against there skin. Once again the school begins to shake. Dawn and Rin duck and huddle against the wall. People just walk around in a daze.   
  
  
Dawn notices two people looking under white sheets.   
  
  
'Mom, dad.' Dawn looks at Rin.  
  
  
Rin nods, 'go, I'll be fine.'  
  
  
Dawn runs to her mom and dad and pulls on her dad's clothes. He reaches down and hugs her tight. Rin smiles and ventures back to Laguna.   
  
  
By the time she gets back Laguna was just waking up. She sits by him and stares blankly at the ground. Feeling his heartstrings being pulled he pulls him self up to a sitting position and leans against the wall. He holds out his good arm and pulls Rin to him. She lays her head on his chest.  
  
  
"Shhh, Rin it's okay." Laguna coos.  
  
  
Rin closes her eyes and goes to sleep.  
  
  
Time passes before Selphie could come and check on them. She stood quietly watching them sleep. A student sat by and drew the scene. Like he'd been doing for a while now. Squall notices Selphie standing there and walks over. Her notices the scene and stops.  
  
  
Laguna smacks his lips and opens his eyes. He notices Squall. One shirt and jack short, but still Squall. Laguna moves his shoulder waking Rin. Rin raspberries Laguna and sits up. Blankly she stairs at her dad before she runs to him.  
  
  
Squall kneels down and hugs her tight.  
  
  
"Come here you gotta' see this!" Someone calls.   
  
  
Laguna pulls him off the floor and follows the group up the pile of sandbags by the door. It was still raining heavily but the storm was breaking. A rainbow paints the sky brilliant colors. Some kids run out of the shelter and play among the flooded hallways of the school. Rin looks at her dad and runs into the rain to play.   
  
  
Squall watches her like a hawk. Laguna puts a shoulder on Squalls shoulder. Squall glances at him then looks back at Rin.  
  
  
"I guess since the storm is over we can start clean up and repairs." Quintis says watching one of the kids fall and dunk its self.   
  
  
"Yeah, but for right now just let the kids play." Laguna says. "They've been through hell."  
  
  
Squall nods. Quintis smiles and steps into the drenched hallway to go check on her room.  
  
  
"Speaking of children, how is my son doing?"  
  
  
"Fine." Squall says in a cool monotone.  
  
  
Laguna puts his good arm around Squalls shoulders, and watches as Rin plays. The water in the garden sill rose. Partly because of the rain outside and the flood conditions out side. More sandbags are added to the doorway collection.  
  
  
Looking down at the water Laguna pushes Squall in. Squall splashes into the water. Laguna tries to laugh his ribs still killed him and thus killed a good amount of his energy to laugh. Squall rises to the surface and pushes the hair out of his face.  
  
  
  
"Laguna this is not the time fo-"  
  
  
Rin dunks Squall under before he could finish. Squall flails around and grabs Rin. Gently Squall pulls her unto his lap and tickles her. In an instant he notices as Laguna sits down. Laguna still cared for Squall. Squall was Laguna's son, just like Rin was Squalls daughter.  
  
  
Squall smiles at Laguna and stands up with Rin in his arms. "Thanks L... Dad, for protecting Rin."  
  
  
Laguna can feel the cramp in his leg come back.   
  
  
***  
  
  
I should mention Zell's my bird. I love my Zell. Umm who ever wants to kill me for this chapter raise their hands. ::dodgeing knifes being throwen at my head:: BTW my friend YoruHana edited this chapter. 


	18. Chapter17 finailly

Uhhh, i forgot which chapter this is and I already lost the disk with this version of the  
chapter. Please forgive me. Welp on to restarting this chapter. See ya ::waves::  
  
  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF8.  
  
  
  
  
  
The school is still a royal mess from the storm. Some class rooms were quickly restored same  
with some quarters. Leaving some people out of room, and forced to room with other people.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Rin gets out of bed and steps on someone.  
  
  
"Oww."   
  
  
Rin's face twitches. It was either her dad, Laguna or someone who crashed late last night.   
This time even more carefully, she ventures to the bathroom, which was occupied by   
someone else.  
  
  
****  
  
  
Others just zonked out in class rooms. They had enough room for the students and them. Of  
course they had their problems.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
Quntis pauses the class and slams her book down on the desk hard.  
  
  
"Will the person in back stop snoring before I remove you from this class room. If you want to   
snore go board with someone else." Quintis snaps.  
  
  
****  
  
Along the way there was emergencies. Zell and Xu had to leave Zell JR by Rin for a little while.   
Rin just balanced the tike on her hip and hauled him around. The diaper bag bounces along  
behind Rin. Tired Rin plops unto a bench and lets Zell JR run around.   
  
  
Selphie runs up to Rin. A look on her face showed urgency. Since the disaster she gained  
a lot of weight. She had a nice belly on her. Any bigger and Irvine would say something.  
  
  
"Rin I need your help. I got some news that Irvine might not take to well." Selphie pleads.   
  
whispers  
Rin looks up and grabs Zell JR collar.  
  
  
"I'm pregnant." She whispers.  
  
  
Rin shrugs and looks confused. Pregnancy so? That's when a stork brings mommy and daddy  
bring baby.   
  
  
Selphie looks around. "Suptuplets, you know seven babies."  
  
  
Rin's eyes open wide as she looks at Selphie's stomach. Of course Irvine would not take this  
well. Seven screaming babies around the house. Rin couldn't even begin to imagine it. ZellJR  
tottles away to far and prompts Rin to pull him back.  
  
  
'I got an idea Selphie.' Rin signs. 'Set up the nursery.'  
  
  
"How em I going to do that. Irvine is going to ask." Selphie counters.  
  
  
'Say your setting up a personal exercise room. He's has to be able to under stand that.'  
  
  
"You have a point Rin Rai." Selphie hugs Rin. "Thank you very much."  
  
  
ZellJR screams unhappily and tries to Squirm out of the middle of the sandwich. Selphie laughs  
and messes up his hair. Rin bounces Zell on her knee and makes him laugh.   
  
  
"I'm going to go make my exercise room, when your done baby sitting come help me."  
  
  
Rin nods and watches helplessly as Selphie walks away. She looks at ZellJR who was chewing  
on his diaper bag. She didn't know when Xu and Zell would be back. Zell never left his son with  
anyone unless it was a dire situation. Once again Rin picks up ZellJR and heads towards  
Dawn's parents place. Maybe Dawn could help her baby sit.  
  
  
Mean while two strangers enter the school. One having severe stomach cramps and the  
other one trying to comfort him. The one not having the stomach cramp stops a young  
student as she walks by.  
  
  
"Hi, we're here to see Rinoa where can we find her?" He asks.  
  
  
"You haven't herd? It's been several years now." The student replies in awe.  
  
  
"Herd what?"  
  
  
"Oh just shut up, and tell us where Rinoa is!" The guy with cramps yells.  
  
  
"Just hang on. I'll bring you someone who can answer that question.  
  
  
She runs off into the garden leaving stomach cramp guy and his friend to wait. She returns  
eventually with Squall and Irvine in tow. She left the basics out of the situation considering  
how stubborn either or was.  
  
  
Squall notices the duo, fear constricted his chest and made his feet dig into the ground. The  
student feels the tug on her arm. She lets go and backs off. Connection was made. She was  
no longer needed. Squall looks at Irvine who looks at Squall. Tipping his hat Irvine sits on a   
bench and waits.  
  
  
"Where's Rinoa?" The one without cramps asks.  
  
  
"She's gone." Squall says coolly.  
  
  
The one on the ground looks up and her mouth drops. "What do you mean she's gone?"  
  
  
Irvine watches as Squall shifts on his feet. He knew how much Squall hated to say the words.  
Biting his lip, he stands up again. Squall looks at Irvine with a pleading look. He couldn't say  
it. Not on his life could he say these words again.  
  
  
"She's dead. She died over six years ago." Irvine blurts out.  
  
  
The two men look at Irvine in shock. Dead how could she be dead. Last time they saw her she  
was lively and healthy.  
  
  
"What?!" The cramp guy screams forgetting his cramps.  
  
  
The calmest of the two usually grabs Squall by the collar and shakes him violently. "We left   
her in your care and she's dead!"  
  
  
The cramp guy touches his friend on his shoulder. His friend lets go, cramp guy pulls his arm   
back and decks Squall. Squall flinches and falls back unto the ground. Irvine runs over and   
grabs the stomach cramp guy and pulls him away. Leaving the Squall at the mercy of so   
called calmer dude.  
  
  
Suddenly a little body blocks the path of him. Her sword raised to use the disk part and not   
afraid to do so. The usually calmer dude looks at Rin, calms down. All he could see is a smaller   
version of Rinoa standing in front of him.  
  
  
"Rin, it's okay." Squall says touching her shoulder and pulling the reluctant girl to him, and   
hugging her. "Rinoa died doing something she wanted to do. Her last breathe was taken   
when Rin was finally born."  
  
  
The cramp guy stops struggling. He just stared at Rin who was hugging her dad and glaring   
at them.  
  
  
"Where's Zell?" Squall asks whispering into Rin's ear.  
  
  
'With grandpa.'  
  
  
"Okay."  
  
  
Irvine lets go of stomach cramp guy and looks at Squall. This day just added two  
complications.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Sorry that's it. more later. 


	19. Chapter18 SORRY

Sorry about the slow updates on OMNC I seriously have no clue what to do through these years til up to about peuberty. ::rolls her eyes and sighs:: Please forgive me. This author is only human and I've been going throught some shit.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8.  
  
  
  
Watts, and Zone took to talking to Squall civaly. Finially agreeing not to kill him. About four pm, Xu and Zell came for little Zell JR. That posed one little problem. No one could find Laguna. How hard was it to find one person in an school that was half operational. Rin decides to walk out to where the concerts used to be held in the school. It was well worth a try.   
  
What need to be said else wise. Rin found Laguna sat reading a book as Zell JR played in a shallow pool of water. His chubby arms trying to splash all the water out. Noticing Rin Laguna closes his book and give her full attention.  
  
"Your dad done?" Laguna asks.  
  
Rin takes the hand of a wet Zell JR and stand him up.  
  
'Yes, and thank you for watching Zell.' Rin signs.  
  
Zell JR tottles along behind Rin. She was hoping Zell would skip the fact that for awhile she lost Zell JR and now JR's all wet. It was impossinle to hope now. Coming to a pile of debree's she picks up Zell JR and makes her way over. Irvine was the first to notice her. He grabs Zell JR and holds him in his arm. Then reaches out and picks up Rin. No doubt Laguna would be close behind.  
  
"He's wet." Irvine says matter of factivly.  
  
Rin rolls her eyes. Of course he was wet, she left him with Laguna.  
  
"No biggy Rin, I'm sure Zell won't mind. His baby is in one peice. Not to mention this was your dads fault to begin with," Irivne reminds.  
  
Rin smiles and hugs Irvine. Irvine always knew what to say and he was great with kids. And just wait till he hears the news.   
  
Reuniting Zell JR went as well as planed. Zell was more imersed in his son's well being then that he was wet, or Laguna walked off with him. Xu just smiled and told Rin at least Zell JR didn't need a bath, but his daddy needed one bad.  
  
The day's pass and Rin and Selphie set up the nursery. Selphie almost to the point of not being able to hide the pregnancy. She had to stuff towls in stratigic places to hide the tell tale bulge. Irvine still hugged her, and went out in public with her. Selphie and Rin found this a game considering how big of a fool he'd look like when he realized it wasn't fat but pregnancy. Rin hangs a finial picture on the wall and steps back. Everything was ready. Selphie hugs Rin and grabs her camera.  
  
"It's time Rin."  
  
Rin and Selphie run... errr, Selphie was more waddling, out of the room to find Irvine. He was with a group of freinds laughing and having a gay old time. Rin taps him on the back and looks up at him. He pauses his conversation and looks behind. Grining as he sees Rin and smiling when he sees Selphie.  
  
"Hello love." He reaches out and hugs her.  
  
"Irvine, Rin and I want to show you my excerize room. You can invite your freinds." Selphie says trying not to break out laughing.  
  
"Well, guys how about it? Want to go see Selphie's gym, she's been working on it a long time." Irvine says in a voice that seemed to tease Selphie.  
  
"Yeah guys come one." Selphie says walking away.  
  
Irvine's friends fallow pursute. Irivine lags back. Squall joins the caravan figuring it was Irvines doing up to no good. Rounding the room Selphie gets her camera and turns it on. Getting a nice shot of everyone. Irvine rolls his eyes and opens the door. Seconds tic by Irvines mouth drops. The group of boys groan and starts laughing at him. Squall slaps Irvines back his eyes full of amuzement. Zell comes around with JR and pushes his way through.  
  
"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven... Oh man Irvine you over did it." Zell gawks.  
  
Just as Selphie was about to shut off the camara Irvine looks at her and his eyes roll back as he falls to the ground. Everyone jumping out of the way. Selphie laughs and shimmys out of the towls showing her true form. Squall bursts out laughing as Selphie and Rin high five.  
  
"Yes everyone I'm pregnant." Selphie says. "And all this was Rin's idea. She's the master of surprises."  
  
Rin takes a bows. Xu pushes through with the smelling salts and wakes up Irivne. Irvine shakes his head clear and stands up. Noticing the room he passes out agian. Xu does this four or five more times before they take him to the med bay to wake him up. That proved more sucsessful.  
  
"Selphie you sure your pregnant?" Irvine asks dumbly.  
  
Selphie comes close to knocking him out but the doctor steps into the room. "Yes."  
  
"Holy shit, I'm so happy. After all this time we're finially having kids."  
  
"Kinney poo language." Selphie scolds rubbing her bulging stomach.  
  
"Opps, sorry." Irvine erks. "How much longer?"  
  
"Five months." Selphie answers with a chuckle.  
  
"And your that big!" Irvine gasps.  
  
"Duh there's seven in here. They do need room to grow." Selphie rolls her eyes. "I'm gonna be a whale when it comes time."  
  
"Yeah but a beutiful wale."  
  
Selphie punches Irvine and stomps out of the room. Giving Irvine no reason for his black eye.  
  
***  
  
Umm I forgot how old RIn is can anyone tell me I can't figure it out. Sorry... And sorry for the short chapter. I got alot of updates to do and yet agin for skipping spell check 


	20. Chapter19

Thank you my readers of OMNC your so loyal even though I'm a bitch for not getting this out fast enough. But i'm working on it. I'm working on it.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
Well, needless to say for the next couple of months Irvine was up on edge. Even though for the last month or so Selphie lay in the med bay so that she didn't go into premature labor. Obviously Squall and Zell found this convenient for baby sitting. And Selphie sure enjoyed the company. Today Rin sat on Selphie's legs and painted her toes. Selphie just let her paint. It's been awhile since she saw her toes. Her big tummy observing her view.  
  
"Rin, can you go find Irvine?" Selphie asks.  
  
Rin looks up and notices her pained look. Rin closes the bottle of fingernail polish and tosses it aside. Grabbing Zell who was chewing on his bag she runs out the door. The doctor taking the hint as Rin runs by. Rin ditches the kid on the first student she crosses and runs to find Irvine.  
  
Rin bursts into a group of Irvine's friends.   
  
"He's in training." One says.  
  
Throwing cation to the wind she dashes into the hallway that will lead her into the training center. She knew she was forbidden without an adult but this was different. She was certain her father wouldn't mind this intrusion. Closing her eyes she ran through the training area. She didn't want to see what she was facing.   
  
Irvine notices Rin running through the training like a bat out of hell. As she runs by he grabs her and picks her up. Rin's hand goes up and hit's Irvine in the mouth. Irvine groans as his lip swells and bleeds. Rin opens her eyes and smiles nervously.  
  
"What are you doing here Rin?" Irvine asks.  
  
Rin makes a movement to simulate Selphie's huge stomach. Irvine's eyes open wide.  
  
"But it's two months to early!" Irvine yells.  
  
Irvine sits down Rin and dashes out the door. Rin rolls her eyes and chases after Irvine.  
  
****  
  
Squall sat watching Irvine pace the floor. Little Rin was using Squall's lap for a pillow as she sleeps peacefully. There was no news on Selphie quiet yet and everyone was growing a little impatient. But none more then the father. Rin yawns in her sleep and rolls over. Squall puts a hand on her head and looks at Irvine who paused to contemplate bursting into the room in which Selphie was delivering.  
  
"Irvine, she'll be fine." Squall says in his monotone.  
  
"This coming from you. You lost your wife in labor, and this time my wife has seven babies in there." Irvine spits out with out thinking,  
  
Squall clamped his jaw shut. He was not going to reply to Irvine on that one. For if he did he'd say something he'd regret. Rinoa was still a sore spot. And in a way Squall still felt responsible for her death. Today of all days Irvine had to slap it right in his face. Squall had to remember Selphie was in labor.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall I wasn't thinking." Irvine said and turns to face the door.  
  
The door opens and the doctor steps out. He looked tired but her had a smile across his face. Irvine straitened up and looks at the doctor.  
  
"Congratulations, there all doing fine. The kids will be on ventilators and monitors for a couple days or weeks, but I'm certain they'll make it." The doctor answers Irvine's unsaid question.  
  
"Can I see them?"  
  
Irvine's little ones stayed in the sick bay for a month before going home. Seven little girls, unfortunately all looked identical. The days flow by as Rin, Zell JR, and the Irvine girls grow up. Several times Rin stooped by to see Dawn, but she was sick. Rin watched helplessly as her friend fades away. Taken away by a silent disease.   
  
Rin is now 9 years of age, it was a clear sunny day and the school was finally back to running order. All traces of the storm gone. Laguna left and went back to his duties. A student runs up to Rin and grabs her hand.  
  
"Rin hurry, it's Dawn."  
  
Rin runs after the student to Dawns. Dawn lay on her bed the shell from there last days together in her hand. Rin pulls out hers and sits it by Dawn's. She smiles as she sits down. Surprising her sadness for her friend who she watched fade away. Rin still hoped she'd get better.  
  
'Dawn how are you doing?' Rin signs.  
  
'I'm sorry Rin.' Dawn signs weakly. 'I just wanted to see you one last time.'  
  
'Don't say that Dawn, you promised.' Rin signs angrily.  
  
'I'm so sorry, please let me go, I don't have the strength to go on. I don't want my closest friend to be mad at me leaving.' Dawn signs pleading.  
  
Rin begins to cry. 'If you must, I'll let you go.'  
  
'Tell mommy and daddy good bye.' Dawn forces a smile. 'I'm glad I knew you Rin.'  
  
'Glad I knew you to Dawn, we'll meet again.'  
  
Rin chews on her lip. Dawn smiles in agreement then takes one last breathe. Rin spend one last moment with Dawn before she stumbles out the door. Dawns mother looks at Rin and begins to sob uncontrollably. She didn't need to ask to know her daughter was gone. Rin walks out the door numbly and stumbles to her home. She curls up on the couch and prays her dad comes home soon.  
  
Hours later the door opens and an apologetic Squall hugs Rin. Rin cries on her father shoulder and hugs her dad tight. Squall knew how close to Dawn Rin was. Rin's only closest friend was now gone. Squall hugs his daughter tighter as she sobs. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt.  
  
"Shhh, Rin it's okay. Dawn's moved on to a happier place. I'm sure your mother will be there to greet her." Squall comforts.  
  
The funeral was droll and the rain came down in sheets. It was very sad when a child had to go, but in a sense children here for a short time are just borrowed angels from God. Sent here to do there job then go back up to heaven. Rin forces a smile now alone in the rain with Dawns memory.  
  
'Dawn, if you see mom tell her hi for me, thank you for everything.' Rin signs.  
  
Quietly she walks off.  
  
Now we skip to 13. Rin woke up one morning and noticed something funny. Noticing something red staining the bottom of her PJ's she walks up to her daddy. Squall takes a look and sweatdrops. He grabs a blanket and wraps it around Rin's shoulders. Rin blinks but doesn't resist as Squall pushes her towards Quintis's room. Squall knocks on the door hard.  
  
"What?" The door opens.  
  
"Rin has a womanly problem." Squall says. "And your a woman."  
  
Quintis looks at the blanket and instantly gets it. She pushes Squall back and takes Rin in her room. Squall watches helplessly as the door closes in his face. He finds a corner in the hall and sits down. He can here Quintis talking to Rin. After a while the door opens and Rin walks out in black jogging pants. Her face a shade of light red.  
  
"There your daughters all taken care of." Quintis pats Rin's shoulder. "And if you have any more questions Rin come to me any time. Welcome to womanhood."  
  
Rin bows shyly.  
  
Now lets go on to he first and only 3 dates. We can't skip over those.  
  
Date 1: Fourteen years old.  
  
"Rin you such a babe." He reaches down for a kiss.  
  
Rin slams a fist into the guys face and storms into her room. The guy lays senseless on the floor. Squall stares at him blankly as he comes home. Stepping over him he enters the house. Rin was locked in her room and music was blaring. Squall shyly knocks on the door.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
The door flies open an angry Rin looks at him.  
  
"What happened?" Squall asks.  
  
'He tried to kiss me.' Rin signs and slams the door.  
  
Squall shakes his head and walks away.  
  
Date 2: Fifteen years old.  
  
"You know Rin I love you so much." He kisses her.  
  
Rin kisses him back.  
  
"But I need more... Lets see other people." He says sweetly.  
  
Rin brings up her weapon and hits him in the nuts. Crying she runs to her father for comfort. Nearly running over the Kineas girls in the process. This was her first and only breakup.  
  
Date 3:  
  
Her date hand reaches up and touches her breast. Rin pushes his hand away but he insists on doing much more then what Rin wanted to do. Rin tries to pull way but he pulls her back to him.  
  
"Come on Rin. It's all right, give me some loving." He says his head reaching between her legs.  
  
Rin fights an arm free and decks him. She grabs her cowboy hand and kicks him in the stomach with her foot and continues to kick him till he screams for mercy. Rin grabs him by the hair and pulls him up. balling her fist she knocks him out.  
  
End of her dating life till sixteen. She is successfully known as the man killer.  
  
***  
  
Go mim for the fast pacing. I promise to the man upstairs I'll slow down from here on. And next chapter will have you know whom. :) Okay I gatta run. 


	21. Chapter20

Ah hoo. ;:waves:: Hello! It's me again. Miss loony toon. As the reviewer I talked to last night can tell. Muhahahahahahahahahaha Well unto the story if I don't fall asleep. zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz-.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8. If you don't understand that go away.  
  
  
  
Rin sat at a Timber dark smokey bar sipping on soda. The music pulsed mindlessly in the background. Rin came to this bar occasionally to get away from everyone. She was wearing the same type of out fit that was decided for her. Cept the trench now had a blue symbol on back. Her mothers favorite blue and her father's symbol. She tips down her hat as one of the annoying frequents came it. He was about a year older then her, but he was constantly drunk. Looking up again she notices his group of friends. Ones she never seen before.  
  
One of the men look at Rin and smiles and points at her. Trying to act cool but it only disgusted Rin. The man high five's his friends then struts towards Rin. Rin gulps down her soda, and gets up to leave.  
  
"Hey missy where are you going." He leans against the bar. "Wanna hang with me. I know you wanna."   
  
As he reaches out and touches her face Rin slaps him away.  
  
"Careful man, she's a lady killer." The drunk slurs out.  
  
"Oh your a lady killer." He wraps his grubby arms around Rin. "You can kill me any time."  
  
Rin stomps on his foot and grabs a shot from the bar and tosses the liquid in his eyes. The guy screams and steps back. Rin takes the time to skillfully step around him. The man regains his composure and flicks of Rin's hat. Rin grabs and spins around angrily to face him.   
  
"Bitch!" The man yells, swinging a punch at her.  
  
Rin ducks and punches him solidly in the stomach. The man doubles and backs up. Rin steps back and finds his friends grabbing her and holding her still, holding her open to attack. The man forces himself to stand at swings an unfair punch at Rin's face. Finding that not justice enough he continues to hit her. Suddenly he is attacked by a blur of blonde. Rin takes this distraction to pull one of the people holding her and slam his head into the corner bar.  
  
People scatter at the site of a brawl. Some people just make matters worse by joining in themselves. Rin staggers to a corner and finds the handle to weapon and pulls it out. Aiming at the people closets to her. Everyone backs away. Then like a snap they run out the door frightfully. Once gone Rin lowers her weapon and sits at the bar. The blonde man sits next to her. Respectful of her.  
  
The bartender hands Rin a frozen stake, Rin nods thankfully and puts it on her eye. The man next to her orders a beer, Rin glares at him, he changes his order to a soda.  
  
"My names Seth, some brawler you are."  
  
Rin nods. As the bartender hands them both a soda Rin realizes the name.  
  
'Seth Almsy?' She signs taking the meat off her eye.  
  
He pushes the cold meat back on her eye. "I don't read sign language sorry."  
  
Rin grabs a pen and a napkin. [Seth Almsy?]  
  
He pulls the paper over to him and looks up startled into her eye. Rin blinks wondering if he was or wasn't.  
  
"Rin, Rin Rai Leonhart?!" He gasps finally recognizing her.  
  
She gives him a side long the-one-and-only glance, and takes a sip of her soda. He reaches out and gives her a big hug, then suddenly retracts remembering what she did to the last guys, not to mention her blade was still out.  
  
[It's okay, lets find some where to talk.] Rin rights down.  
  
Seth pays the bartender and stands up. Rin bows to the bartender then takes the lead out the bar. Seth watches as Rin walks. She had so much dignity and so much pride. Once out side Seth jogs up to stand beside her.  
  
"You seeing anyone?" Seth asks.  
  
Rin shakes her head no. Seth heart flies. He wanted to jump and shout with joy, but he kept everything behind a cool mask. Up ahead a group of boys stood chatting and no doubt causing trouble. As Rin puts her hand on the handle of her weapon Seth raises his hand in greeting.  
  
"Hey Almsy nice girl, finally given up on your childhood ghost." One man laughs. "Damn I thought you'd never get a girlfriend the way you fawned over that chic. Hell how could you love someone that much from childhood."  
  
"Yeah you got it Dred. Hey what's your name chic?"  
  
"Her names Rin, and sense you let the cat of the bag." Seth finishes the word bag then kisses Rin.  
  
Rin's body tenses at his kiss. Shyly and his face turn bright red. Rin stood startled.  
  
"I was gonna tell you but, sorry."  
  
Rin grabs Seth and kisses him back. As they kissed deeply the group groans and and covers there faces. They all guessed who Rin was and this was just to pathetic. Seth breaks the kiss and stands there smiling.  
  
"So this is your childhood ghost." Dred says. "Damn she's a hottie."  
  
Rin blushes, and Seth puts a hand around her waist.  
  
"Yes, this is my child hood sweet heart. The perfect daughter of Squall, and Rinoa Leonhart."  
  
"Ah damn hell the fucking daughter of the headmaster Squall. She's the fucking daughter of your fathers enemy." Another man shouts looking quit pissed.  
  
"Well, Squall isn't headmaster yet," Seth looks at Rin, "and you can't help who you love."  
  
"Man you better not pull the Romeo Juliet thing." Dred says. "No offense ma'am but no woman it worth killing your self over."  
  
'None taken.' Rin signs.  
  
"And you found a fucking mute. Man do better for ya self. The bitch is a mute." The pissed man yells.  
  
"Shut up Ivi!" Dred and another man yells together.  
  
"Don't mind him Rin. If he didn't insult everyone we'd be worried." Seth says hugging her. "It just means he accepts you as a friend," Seth whispers in her ear.  
  
"Hey Seth, umm, didn't you promise your dad you'd be home by now. Remember last time you were late what happened." Dred said.  
  
"OH no," he kisses Rin on the cheek. "I'm sorry Rin I have to run. Tonight the cafe over there."  
  
Before Rin could signal anything else Seth ran off at top speed. Rin sighs and rolls her eyes. Found him and lost him. Looking at his friends she shudders. They're far from a decent group. Dred comes over to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. Rin tenses hoping Seth didn't lead her into more fighting.  
  
"Rin, where ever your staying you better get something on that black eye." Dred says.  
  
Rin touches her eye and flinches. She forgot about that. She smiles sweetly then walks off. The groups yells to her good bye.   
  
What luck who would have expected Seth would come to her. And a place like that. But oh man she was here to keep the peace. Not that they were needed, it was just something to keep students busy in the time of peace. It was her turn so she had no change of clothes. She looks at her clothes. Rin sighs but figured Seth wouldn't mind. But she was sad that she couldn't dress up for the man she waited so long to see again.  
  
Dred looks back and Ivi. "You thinks we should get Fujin's daughter again. She'll know what to do."  
  
"Fuck the bitch Yojin." Ivi gawks. "Fine for the asshole I'll talk to Yojin."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Dred slaps Ivi's back. Yojin was a freak but she had a great sense of style. Often underestimated, witch at times was very bad. Yojin had a very unpredictable temper. If you didn't know her, you might find your self eating your teeth before you knew what you did wrong, and then she'd look all sweet.  
  
****  
  
Down the street a block from her hotel she notices a man terrifying a woman. It was a nice day, why couldn't slobs just crawl back in there holes and let woman have there day. Rin needed a swim. As she walks past the two she grabs her sword and knocks him out cold then dispashently walks by. The woman runs screaming off.  
  
In her room she changes into a black bikini and slips back on her shorts and trench over it. She grabs her weapon and leaves again, leaving her shoes behind. Making doubly sure that he door was locked. She didn't trust people much around here. Hell she didn't trust much of people anymore.  
  
By the beach she felt the warm water lap around her feet. Not to many people risked swims, most people just danced around the sandy beaches watching for a fight to come up. Today a nice crowd was formed. Rin just laughed and peeled off her trench and shorts. Not caring who's eyes castes upon her.  
  
Happily Rin dives into the waves and swims out. Letting the water rush over her head like the memories of Seth. Her father would have a tuff time accepting Seth. Rin dives down under the water with a splash. Opening her eyes she looks upon the hidden world beneath the waves. Nothing worried the creatures down here. The just carried along their daily lives. Beautiful colors where every where. Her world only consisted of struggle and darkness.  
  
Kicking her legs she heads for the surface for more air.  
  
Rin cringes as she realizes just how far from shore she managed to swim. Laguna always warned her about doing it. Sighing she swims back to shore. Nothing would take her Seth away from her. Rin decides. If she lost her father over it, hell with it. Her feet touches ground and she steps on a sharp shell. She cringes and pulls the shell out of her foot. Blood flowed from the wound and diluted into the water.   
  
The group of kids look at her but she nods and comes ashore refusing to limp. She slides on her shorts and holds her trench coat and walks back to her hotel. It was a walk back but she didn't mind at all. But damn did her foot hurt.   
  
As she approaches her room she notices a woman with bright orange hair and black freaky looking clothes leaning against the wall with a bag. Rin stops and looks at her. The woman pushes off the wall disgracefully and stares back at Rin. Seeming to size her up like Rin was sizing her up. After what seemed like an hour the strange woman points at the floor below Rin's foot.  
  
"Yer foots bleedin' all over da floor." She says.  
  
Rin looks down and raises her foot.  
  
"Tis alight, I can patch dat up." She nods her head. "My names Yojin, take it you Rin."  
  
Rin shakes her head yes, and walks to her door and unlocks it. Yojin walks in with her not waiting to be invited. Rin ignores her as she prepares for a shower. She looks around her shampoo and realizes she forgot it. Yojin grabs two bottles from her bag and tosses it at Rin. Rin smiles a thanks and disappears into the shower. Halfway hoping Yojin would just disappear.  
  
"Dred sent me." Yojin shouts over the shower. "He sent me to get ya all dolled up fer Seth." Yojin begins to empty things out of her bag. "Ivi told me ya're a mute. Dat mus be cool talkin with out words. Ya know."  
  
The shower shuts off and Rin walks out toweling her hair.  
  
'Not really.' Rin signs to her.  
  
"Listen chic, I don't speak you lingo gat it? So shut up and let me to the talkin." Yojin says suddenly getting nasty.   
  
Rin twitches and sits on the desk chair. She didn't feel like getting screwed up by Yojin in a fight so she just sat there. Yojin pulls out hair dryer and blows dries Rin's hair. Yojin yapped away as she prepped and pruned Rin. Rin just sat back and dozed off whenever she could.  
  
Yojin pulls out a shiny and slinky blue dress. Amazingly the same blue on her trench. Rin puts it on and looks very displeased. She was forced to not wear a bra and it looked like her breasts were gonna fall out and the dress barely went past her ass.  
  
"I made that dress fer ya... To bad Dred and Ivi were bad on yer size. But I came prepared." She pulls out a pair of skin tight black shorts.  
  
Rin slides them on and pulls the dress over them. Yojin sits back and observes her. She looked gorgeous.  
  
"Look at ya self." Yohjin says making a twirling motion.   
  
Rin faces the mirror. The dress was tight making her seamless curvy body, look curvy. Her hair was cut back in her mothers fashion. And what Rin remembered of her mother she looked just like her mother. Cept for two blue specs in her left eye. Yojin takes the startled moment to paint her lips.  
  
'Ya like?" Yojin asks.  
  
Rin smiles happily, Seth would be so happy to see her.  
  
***   
  
Sorry have to end it here. 


	22. Chapter21

Arg, I'm going to strangle the next person who hogs the comp.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
Seth wrangles his hands waiting anxiously for Rin to show up. The table is set the candle is burning, wax slowly dripping downward. Seth looks at the time. Weakly he puts his head on the table. He was three in a half hours early. Seth was in such of a hurry to see Rin, he didn't even bother to look at the time when he ran out the door. Now he was stuck waiting.  
  
Rin enters the cafe teetering on matching blue high heels. An hour early would Seth be here? She pushes the hair out of her face and searches the crowd.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am."  
  
Rin nearly jumps not seeing the waiter come up behind her.  
  
"Sorry, but I take it your looking for a young man?" He asks calmly.  
  
Rin nods yes and the water motions for her to fallow him. Her eyes watch the crowd. Seth must've done something for the waiter to know where he was in this mess. As they approach the table Rin smiles sweetly. Seth sat sleeping soundly his head resting on the table. The waiter pulls out a chair for her, and gratefully Rin sits down.   
  
"Should I wake the young man for you?"  
  
Rin shakes her head no.  
  
"Well, call me if you need me." The waiter gives a slight bow and walks away.  
  
Rin rolls her eyes. That waiter is full of irony. A mute woman calling him. Oui. Though annoyed she watches Seth sleep. He looks so peaceful. Seth's breathing light and undisturbed, and his hair fell carelessly down his face. Almost hiding a line of droll coming out of his mouth. Rin rests her head on her hands and watches Seth sleep contentedly.  
  
Seth smacks his lips and opens his eyes. His mind feels clouded and his neck hurt. Yawning he focuses his eyes. What he sees first is cleavage and an arm. Groggily he fallows that arm up into a beautiful face, then staring eyes. It took him a couple minutes to realize who it was. Once Seth realized if was Rin, he wipes his mouth and quickly sat up strait. Couldn't help but to stare at her. For a moment in time the whole world revolved around them. Finally Seth smiles, she returns his smiles.  
  
"Rin, I'm sorry." Seth apologizes.  
  
Seth looked at the time, half an hour after she was supposed to arrive. Did he sleep the whole inter time? He looks into Rin's eyes.  
  
"oh yeah I have something for you." Seth says digging into his pocket. "Here."  
  
Seth pulls out two electronical devices. Rin understands what there for and smiles sweetly. It is very reassuring to Rin to know that Seth thought of there commutation difficulties before the date. Rin turns on the pad and uses a small device in the back to poke at the letters.  
  
[Have a good sleep?] Rin types asking.  
  
The text pops up on the one Seth has.  
  
"Yes, how long did you sit there watching me?"  
  
[Hour in a half, but I love to watch you sleeping.]  
  
"Thanks, let me guess I'm Sleeping Beauty now?"  
  
Rin smiles and motions for the waiter. The water walks over slowly and bows, putting two menu's on the table. Rin takes hers and opens hers. Some of this stuff she didn't even know. Seth reaches over and pushes down her menu. He seemed to understand her confusion.  
  
"Steak, patatoes, and a salad sound good?" Seth asks.  
  
Rin nods yes. [And a capichino please.]  
  
Seth looks at the waiter, "Two steaks, patatoes, salad, and capichino please."  
  
"How would you like your steak and what type of patatoes?"  
  
"Medium rare, and mash patatos and gravy." Seth orders.  
  
"You ma'am?"  
  
[Steak well dead, and gravy and french fries.] Rin holds up the pad for the waiter to see.  
  
"Your salads will be right out." The waiter walks away.  
  
"Thank you." He brushes of the waiter. "Rin you look lovely tonight."  
  
Rin blushes.  
  
"Your a beauty, you parents have done well. How has your father Squall been?" Seth asks not wanting to be pushy.  
  
[Fine, going through empty nest syndrome but fine. And your father?] Rin types in glancing at Seth.  
  
"My dads a grump as usual. I can't complain though."  
  
As the time passes they catch up on the times. There dinner is eaten quickly as a heavy rain fell outside. As the dinner ended so did the rain. Rin wipes off her face and puts her napkin down. Seth sits back in his chair his stomach satisfied.  
  
"Enjoy the meal?"  
  
[Yes, it was very good.]  
  
"Well, then should we go?" Seth asks.  
  
Rin nods, agreeing with what ever he wanted. The walks to the door and Rin and Seth look out on the freshly watered world. Not wanting to slip Rin takes off her heels. Puddles doted here and there making a serine mosaic reflecting the starry night. A comet shoots across the sky. Like Irvine told her Rin makes a wish.  
  
Rin looks from Rin the puddles. Not wanting his woman to get wet he picks her up. Startled by his action Rin wraps her arms around Seth.   
  
"Nuh uh." Seth scolds. "No woman of mine is gonna get their feet wet in a grimmy street puddle.  
  
Rin looks at him with a sarcastic my-hero look. Seth laughs and walks into the street casually. Not minding the looks as he walked. In a matter a fact it made him swell with pride that he could do something nice for her.  
  
The hotel came up to quickly. Reluctantly he sits Rin down on the dry hotel doorway. Rin fixes her dress and her shorts.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow." Seth assumes.  
  
Rin smiles and points to the hotels restaurant. Seth looks at her and takes her hand.  
  
"I'll meet you there at six okay?"  
  
Rin agrees. Seth smiles and walks away. Stopping abruptly when his arm ran out of length. Confused, Seth looks at Rin. With a disappointed look Rin lets go of Seth's hand. Seth groans and slaps his forehead. How could he be so stupid? Walking back Seth kisses her on the lips. Rin response and kisses him back. Seth's arms wrap around her in a big hug, Rin does the same. Reluctantly he breaks the kiss.  
  
"Good night Rin." His hand slides down to her hand, Stepping back he kisses it. "I love you Rin."  
  
Seth walks away as Rin stands there like a girl after her first real kiss. For one last time Seth looks at Rin. Seeing him look back she smiles.  
  
'I love you.' Rin signs.  
  
Seth yells he don't know sign language. Rin laughs in her own way and enters her hotel. The man at the desk looks at her funny. Rin sighs and walks up to the counter. He turns and digs through the messages on his desk. Picking up one he hands it to Rin. Rin smiles and runs up the stairs before he could say any more. Anxiously she opens the door to her room and plops on her bed. She tears open the letter.  
  
[Rin,  
Today is your last day in Timber.   
Trains leaves at six.  
Can't wait till your return home.  
Sincerely,   
Squall]  
  
Rin rolls her eyes. Despite she was his daughter. Squall still hadn't learned how to sign his letters, love dad, or sincerely dad. Always sincerely Squall. And gr. that's when her date with Seth was.  
  
****  
  
The next morning Rin awoke to a soft knock on the door. She curses in her mind, she was having a wonderful dream about Seth. The knock sounds again and Rin pulls her self out of bed. The sun was up high so she knew she slept in late. Not like her at all to sleep in this late. Oh well.  
  
"Miss Rin Leonhart your needed." A voice talks through the door.  
  
Rin yawns and walks towards the door tiredly.   
  
"Miss Leonhart, we got hooligans threatening to blow up Timber. I'd really appreciate your help. If you feel up to it." The man motioned to her eye.  
  
'It's okay, I'm on my way.' Rin signs quickly.  
  
Rin grabs her trench and pulls on her boots. Flinching as her hurt foot turns the wrong direction. Running out the door she grabs her weapon and her hat. She runs down the stairs and nearly bowls over the to polite man. Rin doesn't even care as she runs out the door.  
  
Outside she sees a familiar face standing by a group of hooligans. Some that probably didn't want to be there. If she could discredit him this whole fight maybe over in a millisecond. But how could she? The mans name was Akimi, a trouble maker. Akimi looks at Rin coldly. He knew full well she was a mute. He throws his head back and laughs.  
  
"Is this the best they can do. Send a mute garden student to me?!" He looks Rin in the eye. "Can't caste spells when you can't speak."  
  
The group of kids laugh at her and approach her. Rin looks at the object next to him and castes thundaga. Akimi jumps and screams scrambling away.  
  
'My hands are my words you fool. My words may fall silent but language is in hands.' Rin says, never before revealing she knew and could do the castes. 'It's how I speak.'  
  
Akimi grabs a small bomb and tosses it at Rin. Eyes wide open Rin jumps to the side as it explodes near her. Rin cringes and pulls her self off the ground. Now only ten people dared to attack her. The odds greatly in her favor.   
  
"Hey!" A voice shouts.  
  
The ten people stop stare and turn tale. Rin turns and faces Seth's friends. At a jog Seth pushes through his friends wondering if Rin was okay. But by the look on her face she was perfectly fine. And probably a little pissed that she wasn't able to fight. Peacefully he opens her arms and hugs her.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't see you hurt."  
  
Rin nods and smiles. Seth looks at the backs of the last remaining people running away.  
  
"Say Rin, lets say we early up that date." Seth says. "We're already here. And we need to celebrate that move of yours."  
  
Rin looks at her fresh new bruises and cuts and gives Seth a weird look.   
  
"Yah, Rin ya look fine. Take Sethy boy here and have a good time." Yojin says. "A take care of ya eye. It looks horrible today."  
  
"Thank you Yojin. Now shall we go?" Seth pulls Rin down the street.  
  
yojin shakes her head. "Na I seen it all. Sethy defiantly has a girl."  
  
***  
  
Sorry need to get this up. 


	23. Chapter22

Seriously, I'm not slagging off.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
Rin and Seth sit at there table looking at each other. There dinner is gone a soft music played from the background. There minds were on each other, but soon the reality of the on coming train ride was coming into her mind. There was no way around going back to the Garden. What she wouldn't give just to stay here with him. Loyalties called her though. Her father taught her to well. And like reading her mind that something was up, Seth frowns.  
  
"What is it Rin?" Seth asks.  
  
[I just remembered I leave for the Garden at six today. I got the letter from my father last night.] Rin types.  
  
Seth nearly jumps out of his chair. Looking at the time two hours, Seth stands up and kisses her on the cheek. Then before saying another word he runs out the door. Leaving Rin alone confused. Shaking her head she orders a milk shake and sits pondering her current situation.  
  
Rin packs, and signs out of the hotel. Her heart feeling heavy and lost. Why had he just run out on her? This was her finial day, and she knew she might loose him again. Rin shows her ticket and heads for her train. Someone takes her luggage for her and puts it on the train. Be it just a small bag some people thought it was polite.  
  
"Rin!" Seth yells out. "Rin!"  
  
Rin turns and faces Seth. Just like the crowded train station. The loud speaker calls out one minute to departure.   
  
"Rin I just got off a communication link with your father." Seth says.  
  
Rin looks shocked.  
  
"Yeah your dads exact look. Cept with a hell lot more insults and curses, but he in a kinda agreed."  
  
Rin groans, she was in for it when she gets home. Seth gets on one knee and pulls out one of the most delicate rings ever made.   
  
"Rin Rai Leonhart, will you marry me." Seth asks slipping the ring unto her finger.  
  
Rin hugs Seth, tears coming to her eyes. The crowd cheers drowning out the conductors call for all aboard. Seth breaks the hug and strokes her face.  
  
"Your fathers not to happy, mine don't know yet. But I'll see you again soon Rin." Seth kisses her.  
  
Rin is shoved unto the train and she watches out the window as Seth slowly disappears. This was one of her happiest, and saddest days of her life. Most likely Seth will agree. Rin waves as the train darts around the corner hiding Seth from her view. It was just good bye for now.  
  
Seth punches the air and whoops a cheer. Happily he turns away, his group of friends congratulating him as he walks by. Same with the train station personal.  
  
"Seth, any thing I can get for the newly engaged man?" Derk asks.  
  
"Yeah a coffin." Seth says bluntly.  
  
"Why?" Ivi asks for once not swearing.  
  
"I still have yet to tell my father." Seth said his breath running out in-between his lips.  
  
****  
  
Seth enters his house. His mother defiantly went on a cleaning spree today. Filth was no where to be found. The floors and the walls sparkling. Taking off his shoes he dares the clean floor on stocking feet. His mother may have been the library girl, but when it come time to clean the house she was better at it. Seth peers into the kitchen. His mother was busy multitasking.  
  
"Hey mom where's dad?" Seth asks.  
  
"In the back yard excersizing." She responds never looking up.  
  
"Thanks mom, by the way I'm getting married."  
  
"That's nice Seth."  
  
Seth rolls his eyes. His mother was much more dull then his father. Walking outside he dreaded to see his father shirtless, and with his gunblade. Seifer kept up his skills no matter if he may never uses his skill again. The way this day was going he just might use them.  
  
"Dad can I talk to you?" Seth asks.  
  
"Seth, if it's about the birds and the bees ask your mother." Seifer says swinging his blade.  
  
"No isn't that dad." Seth chuckles. "You couldn't hide your magazines good enough."  
  
Seifer pauses and looks at his son incredulously.  
  
"Anyway, dad I'm asked a woman to marry me."  
  
"Your young yet... Who's the woman?"  
  
"Rin Leonhart."  
  
Seifer's face fills with red and before Seifer could blink he finds the Gunblade stuck in the door by his head. Blood trickled down Seth's ear. The Gunblade coming close enough to graze it. Seth held his breath and didn't move. He recognized this look, and he felt his death coming. He didn't want to leave Rin. So soon, he hadn't even had the joys of married life. Seifer takes a deep breath.  
  
"No, Almsy is going to mix with a Leonhart." Seifer growls.  
  
"Yes, I'm marrying her." Seth insists.  
  
Seifer curls a fist, his rage building.  
  
"I love her," Seth continues. "You might as well get used to it. If you wanted your hate for the Leonhart family to continue you should've had more kids. Look though father. You plan has failed. I'm not going to fall for temper tantrums. Your not a teenager get over it."  
  
Seifer had had it. His first flies into Seth's face. Seth staggers back into the door. Seifer kicks upwards and catches Seth in the ribs. Breath excapes his lungs as he hits the ground. Still angry Seifer kicks his son unto his back and steps on his throat. Desperatly Seth struggles for air, encouraging his father to step harder.  
  
"You will not marry her." Seifer growls.  
  
Seth closes his eyes and remebers Rin. He grabs Seifer's foot and flips him. Sending him crashing into a backyard decoration. Seth rubs his throat.  
  
"I will marry her." Seth croaks.  
  
Seth's mother steps in between the two. She held a rolling pin in her hand ready to defend, or knock down, the next person who moves. Seifer and Seth raise there hands in surrender. Both knew better then to mess with a woman with a rolling pin. Exspecially when the woman was sick of there antics. Slowly and causiously Seth gets to his feet. His hands still raised.  
  
"It's okay mom, I'm just headed to my room." Seth says cooly.  
  
On the way through Seth's mother hits Seth in the butt with the rolling pin. Seth yelps and runs into the house and up the stairs. He closes his door to his room, and plops on the bed. What a day what a day.  
  
****  
  
Rin runs up the Garden steps. Happy to be home. She wondered how the Irvine girls were, considering they had a brother on the way. Poor kid he had seven older sisters to torture him. Rin laughs and waves to one of he friends. That second she turned away she ran into someone... Her father. The look on his face made her shrink down.  
  
"What the fuck is going on?" Squall growls.  
  
Rin dosn't say anything she just cowars. Her father never swore. Not that she remebered.  
  
"I recive a call from the Almsy boy and he fucken asks to marry you!" Squall yells. "Do you know how big of a mistake that is? No Almsly is going to messure up to a man... Are you sure you want that you want this?"  
  
'Yes dad, I am.' Rin signs staring square into her fathers eyes.  
  
Squall stares into Rin's eyes. He could see her mother in her. So stubborn once her mind was made. Squall places his hand on her shoulder. He didn't like the idea any, but this was his daughter. It was clear she loved him, and there was nothing in Squall's power that he could do about it.  
  
"Good luck, but you better wait till your eightteen till you marry." Squall turns and walks away.  
  
Rin lets out a deep breath. Her shoulders collapsing under the relief flooding her. It could have gone much worse. Now the next step was to see if dad would ever really talk to her agian. She notices Zell Jr come her way. That's all she needed right now, that hyper pain in the ass rubbing it in her face. Rin steps back and disappears through a group of girls.  
  
***  
  
Sorry need to post. 


	24. Chapter23Decent

PLEASE tell me what you think. I like opinions. And hadn't you guys learned that if you find a voice I'll find a way to add it in.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
A month of after the Seth incident Rin walks around the Garden looking for Irvine. She knew something was up around here. Going to her dad she wouldn't get no answers so if playing unfair was the game she would. Growling she turns into the cafeteria. Was everyone dodging her of lately? All she did was fallow her heart, and lately the typical life span was nineteen. Meaning everyone above that out lived there friends. Speaking of friends, Irvines are right ahead.  
  
Rin comes to a stop and stares at them. The quickest means of getting recognized. As expected someone turns around and notices her. Yelping in the process, Rin never realized how cold her eyes were today. She didn't care.  
  
'Where is dad and the other students?' Rin orders.  
  
Irvine shifts on his feet and notices Rin standing there. Him swearing told Rin everything. There was trouble out side the Garden, and Rin was not supposed to know. She was not stupid. Irvine pushes through his friends and reaches for Rin. Frustrated Rin flips him unto his back.  
  
"Rin you dad will be back." Irvine says gasping for air. "They've gone to check out the situation in the Timber area."  
  
Rin turns and walks away. She was not going to wait for anyone's orders. She was not the one to be pushed around so easily. Her dad wanted to play no fair. Well, he got his wish. First thing first find where Seth lived. He would help her.   
  
Irivne looks at Rin's back from his position on the floor. His back hurt and his head was whirling. It was clear still, Squall was going to kill him. With the help of his friends Irvine gets up. Looking around he knew his duty was to message Squall. Like it or not.  
  
"I got to go send a message to Squall, I just want to tell you it's been nice knowing you. Tell Selphie that if she names our baby Irvine Jr I'm going to haunt her from the grave." Irvine gives his friends the message with a sad look.  
  
"Yeah nice knowing you man," one of his friends puts his hand on Irvine's shoulders.  
  
Irvine drags his feet and heads for the bridge. The noose tightening around his neck. At least his daughters new better then to test their limits.   
  
****  
  
Finding the Almsy residence was no problem. Partly cause Yojin expected Rin to come. Together they run through the forest, gorilla fighters were every where. It was funny, usually monsters where the problem but now it was people. Yojin veers off to the left and Rin fallows. Something tightens around Rin's ankle and with a sharp jerk she is pulled up wards. Rin's head hitting a rock as she fell.  
  
"Rin!" Yojin stops.  
  
Rin heads reels. All she could see was darkness, she couldn't surrender to it. Slowly her eyes focus and she sees Yojin. Yojin takes a step forward. A clicking sound fills the air and Yojin's face turns pale. Mine, Yojin stepped on a mine. In the next couple seconds if Yojin didn't move before that it will blow. Rin struggles and tries to reach her fallen weapon.  
  
"Rin don't move!" Yojin scolds.  
  
Rin stops moving. Yojin grabs her sharp diskette and concentrates on the rope suspending Rin. Rin shakes her head no. If Yojin threw that she'd set off the bomb. Yojin frowns and before Rin can react she throws it. Just as her disk hits the rope and severs it the bomb blows. The last thing Rin remembers is hitting a tree.  
  
Seifer walks through the woods. He was drawn out by the sound of an explosion. Curiosity on his wife's end sent him out. Who knows who got caught in the gorilla's trap. Sometimes it was an innocent kid just out side to play. Pushing aside some bushes he notices a young girl dazed and crawling for her weapon. Seifer rushes to her, and finds her not as dazed as he thought.  
  
Rin watches at her sword just barely missed the guys chest. Or was it two, or three... Well, to many to count. Rin forces herself to her feet. Favoring one foot majorly. As her eyes begin to focus she realizes it was one man, with a weapon like her fathers. A scar marred his face, just like her fathers, but opposite direction. He moves forwards and Rin attacks again.  
  
Seifer cringed under her blow. Damn she was stronger then what she looked. And she was not going to trust him without a fight. Seifer pushes her off and swings at her. In an amazing fleet of flexibility she bends backwards to avoid it then rolls to one side and twists around. She raises her gunblade and fires at him. Seifer jumps as her disk grazes his ribs on the way by.  
  
Rin feels her ankle throb. She wanted to cry. Who was this person that opposed her. He was fast but not that fast. Rin ignores her ankle and attacks him fiercely. He dodges her blows then notices her swollen ankle and kicks it from off underneath her. Rin's eyes open wide as she falls.  
  
"Damn you girl I'm here to help." Seifer yells.  
  
Seifer grabs her sore leg and undoes the clasps on her boot. She bites her lip and looks away. Just undoing the boot hurt. Seifer looks at her and how much it hurt. Telling her when he was going to pull of the boot would be a bad idea. Taking a deep breath he pulls off the boot. The woman grips the ground and lets out a silent scream.  
  
"I don't know what your name is girl, but you ankles been snapped. Let me guess you stepped on a snare, so then let me guess there's at least one more person with you?" Seifer asks. "Well, my names Seifer and I'll find her or him."  
  
Rin nods. Seifer, that name ringed a bell... Seth's father, Squall's enemy. Rin turns and watches him move. Seth looked so much like him. To bad she didn't notice that earlier. She hears Yojin moan. Hope rushed through her Yojin was alive!  
  
"Yojin." She hears Seifer say. "Your lucky they barried that mine to deep. Both you and your friend should be dead."  
  
"Oww. Still couldn't it have been barried deeper... How's Rin?" Yojin asks.  
  
"The other woman, she's Rin." Seifer asks recognizing Rin's name.  
  
"Ya."  
  
Seifer looks at Rin who was looking over her shoulder at him. Now he notices the Leonhart symbol on the back of her jacket. Now he knew it was Squall's daughter.  
  
"A broken ankle, and a bruises and cuts." Seifer says coldly.  
  
"Good, we's came to tell ya of major trouble coming." Yojin said. "Rinny refused to listen to her father an' wait."  
  
Rin stabs her weapon into the ground and uses it to help herself up. This was a waste of time and a waste of pain. Maybe her dad was right about the Almsy name. Rin tries to step on her ankle but without the support of the boot it was impossible.  
  
"Can you walk?" Seifer asks Yojin.  
  
"Ya, I've had worse. Jus' help me up."  
  
Seifer helps Yojin to her feet. The back of one leg the skin gone but it didn't seem to bother her much. One Seifer saw her on sturdy feet he walks over to Rin and picks her up. He looks at Yojin who picks up Rin's weapon. As he walks home he can tell Yojin was being leary. Both were lucky to alive, there was no disputing that.  
  
****  
  
Irvine waits for a response at the end of the radio. He knew Squall had received his message. All Irvine was waiting for was Squall's temper to pass and let him speak.  
  
"Why pzzzzt leave?" Squall's voice breaks the silence.  
  
"Didn't have a choice Squall, she kicked my ass and left."  
  
Irvine listens to occasionally static interrupted cursing on the other end. There was only two people who could make Squall loose it.  
  
"I'll pzzzt find her. Squ pzzt out." Squall says then his connection was dead.  
  
"Man Rin better be able to run when Squall finds her." Irvine sighs.  
  
****  
  
Seth and his mother are watching out the window as Seifer walks up with his two guests. Seth instintally reconizes Rin. He pushes away from the window and runs to and out the door. He meets glares with his father but he didn't care. He takes Rin from his fathers arms. Rin shifts easly and her arms wrap around Seth's neck.  
  
"Rin." Seth says holding her. "Is she alright dad?"  
  
"Yeah, cuts and bruises, and one broken ankle. Nothing your mom can't fix." Seifer replies.  
  
***  
  
My computer time is up... Sorry this is as far as I got.  
  
-lil nino comes around 


	25. Chapter24

Your lucky my friend while on IM got shooken scared, other wise their would be no chapter right now. I want to know who's reading and what you like to see in here.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
Rin sat foot up a chair as he caste set. Yojin looked like partial mummy as she paced the room. As the unusual silence covers the room, Seifer for once looks increasingly worried. He hadn't thought of a full take over attempt of Timber. For the last year all it was, was pathetic gorilla pranks. Occasionally someone got hurt but there was a way around it. Now he had to defend his wife, his son can defend himself. Seifer pauses and looks outside.  
  
It was a clear day. The birds song whispered carefully across the sky. He came here to restart, he came here to live his life alone. Such a beautiful place, surrounded by a forest of trees. It always provided him the private life he hoped for.  
  
"Seth, you and I, and Yojin are going into Timber," Seifer looks at Rin. "Rin, you and my wife lock things down here. We'll come in strait from the front door."  
  
Rin nods in agreement. Seth kisses Rin on the cheek and grabs his gunblade from the closet. His dad glares at him before they both leave. Seifer's wife clenches her hands to her chest and sighs heavily. She feared for her family just like any good woman should. Rin reaches over and paces a hand on her arm. She smiles sweetly and pulls herself out of her chair.  
  
"One-second Rin. There's two boxes of knives in the basement and some heavy wood."  
  
Rin raises her eye brow.  
  
"Wedding presents... Don't ask."  
  
Rin laughs to herself and knows exactly how to use those knifes. If gorilla's can use unfair tactics, so can she.  
  
****  
  
Seifer walks into Timber confidently, Seth following him, almost at a jog to keep up. Timber didn't look like Timber anymore. Many of the building are now blown out, and no people walked the streets without weapons. A loud explosion rips through the air. Seifer instinctively grabs his son and pulls him closer. Seth doesn't mind. Yojin flinches and motions Seifer to fallow her.  
  
Yojin leads them to an old abandoned building. She knocks on the door three times before entering. Derk looks up startled but quickly recognizes Yojin's style. Then flashes a grin as he sees Seth. He turns back to a map of the city and ponders over what to do.  
  
"Everyone, where moving to my parents house. It's the safest place." Seth orders finding his voice. "We have to move in shifts not to give away a new location."  
  
Derk looks up, "of course Seth.... Pack up!"  
  
"Ya, I'm ah shocked displace still stands." Yojin mention taking a stack of papers.  
  
"Your telling my you bitch." Ivi walks out of a back corner. "This piece of shit has been rocked by so many fucking explosions. It should go down in the records as the most shitty place, still fucking standing during a war... Yojin what happened to you?"  
  
"In yer words, fucking gorilla's."  
  
"Gee you don't have to word it so harshly, I just asked." Ivi said sounding hurt.  
  
Everyone looks at each other, but then in a burst of energy they all go back to packing up. Sometimes you just didn't want to know what Ivi was thinking. Once everything is packed, and everyone is ready to go Seth puts them all into groups. Some to go alone.  
  
"Remember, enter strait to the front door to dodge any traps." Seth reminds.  
  
****  
  
Squall growls and paces in the temporary head quarters in Timber. Every thing was going wrong and they are looking seeD's by the dozen. The thing that pricked at the back of his mind most was that Rin was still unseen. Growling, Squall punches the wall. The flap covering the entrance of the temporary shelter opens. A young man no older then sixteen walks in.  
  
"Commander Squall, we've lost four more seeD's what do we do now?"   
  
Squall glares at him. Slowly he lowers his arm and lets the pain in his hand fill his mind. He seriously didn't know what to do anymore. How do you play a game of chess when you can't see the other players pieces? This was not like battle ship. More lives are at a steak. Most of them innocent people unfortunately caught in the middle of all this chaos.  
  
"Pull back." Squall says in a low sigh.  
  
"What sir?"  
  
"I said pull back!" Squall snaps.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
As the kid runs out the door Quintis runs in. Squall raises an eye brow and look at her. He was not up to more bad news. Quintis keeps her cool and finds a chair. Eye Squall waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she adjusted her glasses.  
  
"We found Rin." Quintis says bluntly. "She's with Seifer as you could suspect."  
  
"And Seifer's probably behind all of this." Squall hisses.  
  
Quintis puts a piece of paper on his desk. "Here's where she is. Use it at your own disclosure."  
  
"I have to time to go chasing after her." Squall says regaining his calm. "If she wants to be part of this let her face the consequences on her own."  
  
"But if they are on our side we've got allies, and if there not we'll be taking out the head." Quintis states.  
  
Squall pauses. "Get a team together."  
  
"Yes sir." Quintis gets up and walks out the door.  
  
Squall stares after Quintis, he never thought that his daughter maybe behind this. Or one of the people who was fighting for what ever cause the gorilla's had in mind. He knew who to blame for it, that damn boy Seth. No son of Seifer will ever be good. It was to much to expect.  
  
****  
  
Rin sat in the basement half asleep when Seth, Seifer and some other men storm into the basement scattering papers here and there. Rin takes some and shoves em to the end of the table. Seth walks over to her and hugs her. Then finds a chair next to her. Amused Rin watches as the basement is turned into a military center. More tables and chairs came out of no where and set up around the room.  
  
"Try to figure out where the gorilla's have been hitting the most." Seth says shouting above the noise. "And quiet down."  
  
The room nods. Someone puts a map across the wall and someone tosses darts at it to empathize the worst damage. A mighty good shot if Rin could say so herself. A knock fills the basement and the room hushes. Cept for a few people quietly looking over paper work.  
  
"Where is Seifer?" A voice booms through the floor boards, Squall.  
  
"Busy."   
  
Rin rolls her eyes and grabs some papers to look at.  
  
Upstairs Mrs. Almsy faces a group of seeD's and their leader Squall. She was downright peevish from the days startings, and is tired and wanting to go to bed. Granted it was still early. Knowing what was down she herds everyone inside and glares at Squall.  
  
"Are you trying you send those hooligans here?!" Mrs. Almsy scolds.  
  
"No, where just looking for Seifer."  
  
Mrs. Almsy rolls her eyes and walks to the hidden basement door and opens it for Squall. Squall and his team file into the basement quickly. She closes the door and covers it up again.  
  
Squall looks at the closing door, and walks down stairs. People crowded everywhere quietly marking spots on the map. Exact locations of the explosions, and some other green markings. Looking to his right Squall notices his daughter looking at a piece of paper with a scowl on her face. Then Rin's face softens as she looks up. Squall and Rinoa lock eyes.  
  
'Dad.' Rin signs.  
  
The whole room drops what there doing and all eyes fall on Squall and his team. Anger building up inside Squall storms across the room and grabs Rin's arm. Carelessly Squall pulls his daughter to her feet. Rin cringes and tries to move off her bad ankle. Squall refused to let go, squeezing harder and harder.  
  
"Rin why did you disobey me?" Squall asks.  
  
Rin cringes and tries to pry her dads hand off her arm. Unconsciously he twists Rin's arm and waits for an answer. Seifer storms from the back and grabs Squall. Balling his fist up he decks Squall sending him sprawling on the floor. Rin falls back wards into Seth. Fuming she rubs her arm, feeling more scared then anything else. What did she do that set off her father like this?  
  
"Squall I never thought this from you!" Seifer yells. "You never do that to you kid no matter what, especially when there already hurt. I thought you were a better father then that."  
  
Squall rubs his face and stands up. For once he notices Rin's ankle. In his mind it gave Seifer no right to hit him. In a balled up fury Squall swings at Seifer. Seifer staggers back wards and holds his face. In a flash Seifer's gunblade was out. Squall pulls his and both are ready to fight.  
  
"I'm taking my daughter back." Squall says.  
  
"I'm not going to stop you, but I'm not going to let you take her in this mood." Seifer declares, glancing at his pleading son.  
  
Seifer and Squall stare at each other. A thing warriors do before an fight. Time seemed to stop before they hear a pan falling. Seifer curses and keeps his gaurd. A falling pan, gorilla's are in the territory. They probably fallowed Squall, his group was big, and they probably didn't keep quiet. They were as good as found out.  
  
Rin stands up and points at the four weakest looking people in the group. They could all mimic moving a injured person and hopefully draw them away. Seth seems to understand her plan and urges them to hurry. Rin hobbles behind her father.  
  
"Where are you going Rin?" Squall asks glancing at her.  
  
'To clean up your sloppyness dad.' Rin signs.  
  
The four people gather upstairs with Rin. The make a litter for Rin, and hope and prey they fall for it. They carry Rin outside and head away from Timber/ away from the Almsy house, just like mother bird acting wounded just to get the preditor away from her nest.  
  
****  
  
Rin rolls unto her stomach. All around her was scorched. One second she was getting naushious the next she found her self on the ground. I guess the planned worked. Rin pulls her self over to one of the four people, a young girl about a year younger then Rin. Weakly she opens her eyes.  
  
"Play dead." Rin whispers. "Tell them w-"  
  
A crashing sound draws Rin's attention. She snaps up her attention and faces a group of gorella's. Instinctivly she tries to pull away. Her body screamed in new found pain so she couldn't move as fast as desired. A big guy grabs Rin by the shirt and picks her up. Rin's eyes open wide as she leaves the ground.  
  
"What do we do with her, she won't make a good laborer, her ankles hurt." His voice says loudly.  
  
"Yes, but she is from the Leonhart family." A snakey voice comes behind Rin. "She wears the Leonhart symbol on her jacket."  
  
Rin curses, she never figured to take off her jacket. What a stupid move and now she had to pay for it. The man picks up Rin higher so she was face to face with him. Rin can smell his ranched breathe. FOr a second he looks away and the snakey man.  
  
"Any other survivors?"  
  
"Nope, the only other survivor besides her is loosing a large amout of blood really fast."   
  
"Leave them then." The man orders.  
  
Rin looks at the girl she just talked to. Blood was pooling around her body. She didn't look that hurt, but some injuries take time to show.  
  
"You the Leonhart kid?" He asks interupting her thoughts.  
  
Before Rin realizes what she was doing, she spit in the mans face. The man turns ugly and slams Rin into a tree. She can feel every bone in her body shudder with the impact. The world spins violently, and so fast she couldn't grasp reality. Vagely she can hear the other gorilla's try to pull him back. The last thing Rin remebers before the world goes black.  
  
***  
  
Hate to end like this AGAIN but I do have a secdule on the computer. ::growls:: so forgive my choppy chapters. 


	26. Chapter25

Hello, this is the author. Thankyou for reviewing, and please continue to R&R. :)  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
The smell of a campfire mixes in wth the smell of dried blood and sweat. It drifts easly along the trapped stale air. Wakeing Rin with it's foul smell. Rin wrinkles her nose, and blinks, trying to clear her head. It hurt, but no more so then the rest of her body. Disdainly she discovers her hands are bound, and she was in a rockey out crop. The moutinus area in which if you wanted to hide, you could easly.  
  
Strong hands grab her shoulders and she is dragged along the ground. Two men drag Rin across the stoney ground. Up ahead by the campfire sits their commander. Their they dump rin on the ground.  
  
"She dosn't seem like a Leonhart. Leonharts fight." A voice snaps.  
  
Rin lays still, uncertian of waht to do. The woman grabs a stick. Thoughtfully she twists the tip in the falmes. Her hetes intent on Rin. Pulling out the stick. She stares at the glaowing tip. Glowing brightly ready for it's next meal. A evil jeolous thought fills her mind.  
  
"Leonhart, or not." She pokes the hot tip into Rin's exsposed skin. "You will be made a exsample of."  
  
Two arms grabs Rin and strips her jacket off of her. They drag her to two boulder out crops. Cutting her hands free they secure them to two chains tossed down. With a yelp two men jump down from the out crop snapping Rin up into the air. Her shoulders poping in protest, feeling like they are torn off. The chain is secured, and anouther boulder hangs from Rin's feet to keep her from kicking.  
  
****  
  
The woman opens her eyes and peaks around. The people had all gone, taking Rin with them. She sits up and brushes her self off. People scoffed at her for carring fake blood, it was situations like this is why she did. Needing no toher incouragement she runs off towards the Almsy house. Leary of anyone who might be fallowing.  
  
She runs up to the house. A worried Mrs. Almsy runs out and greats her. Mrs. Almsy always keeping her viglant watch over everyone. Just like she did in the library all the years in the Garden.   
  
"What happened, your covered in blood Saran," Mrs. Almsy gasps.  
  
"I'm fine, beside for me and Rin the others are dead." Saran responds.  
  
"Where's Rin?"   
  
"S... She's been taken." Saran says bluntly.  
  
"Oh my," Mrs. Almsy covers her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry, the mission failed." Saran says eyes watering.  
  
"No it didn't. The base is safe, now lets go inside and update the situation." Mrs. Almsy comforts.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Saran, fallows Mrs. Almsy to the basement. She bows politly and runs down the stairs. Everyone seems happy to see her, who wern't to busy. The happiness lowered as they noticed her missing comrades. Seth surpressed all his bad thoughts and stands up strait. His face asking if Rin was upstairs.  
  
"I'm the only one not dead or captured, other then that the mission was a sucsess." Saran reports.  
  
"Rin?" Squall asks.  
  
"Captured." Saran answers.  
  
Squall lowers his head in deep thought. So does Seth, but Seth collapses into the chair. Feeling feelings for guilt both want to burst out and find her. Seifer sighs and motions for Saran to go wash up. Saran thanks him and runs off to the basment corner to free herself of filth and fake blood. Seifer turns and faces Squall. His face stone cold and determined.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall, we have no time to look for her." Seifer mentions.  
  
"I know that." Squall glares at him. "Seth where do we strike next?"  
  
"I hear theres a frcation of these poor excuses on the ourside of Timber. I agree we strike," Seth takes command try to surpress the urgency to save Rin.  
  
"Yo, Sethy I'll take Dirk with me, an' we'll git my parents." Yojin breaks in.  
  
"Who are your parents?" Squall asks.  
  
"Raijin and Fujin." The group answers to gether.  
  
"What dey said." Yojin says grabing Derks arm. "Donna worry, we can handle them."  
  
Derk and Yojin run up the stairs. Squall stares at them awhile, oddly enough the idea of Raijin and Fujin having kids scared him, exspecially together. Shakeing his head clear of the thought he looks at Seifer. His heart still blamed all this on him. After all his son tainted his daughter. Before him Rin would have never run away. Seifer looks up and matches his stare.  
  
"I hope you know I blame this all on you." Squall spits out inadvertingly.  
  
"Yeah, sure blame this all on me." Seifer growls back chalangingly. "If you wern't such a bad father Rin would have stayed home."  
  
"It was your son who tainted her thoughts." Squall counters coolly.  
  
"Meaning your daughter was weak from the begining." Seifer seems to have a glint in his eye.  
  
Before Squall can respond Mrs. Almsy drops something on the floor. It was just like woman to figure out when things reached there tensest moment. Natural womanly instinct you just had to love it. Squall and Seifer try to crush each other with one last look before shifting off to there corners.  
  
***  
  
Being asked to put this out so I am. 


	27. Chaper26

I'm gonna be a brat if no one tells me what they would like to see.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own FF 8.  
  
  
  
Raijin and Fujin stare at Yojin. Yojin looks at Derk who was studying the surroundings. Eyes intent on finding the group of people that was supposed to be there. The sun was now gone leaving them in night. Secluded in a shroud of a starless night. The perfect cover, none better can be provided. Impatiently Yojin dances on her feet, she wanted revenge for the loss of her friends. Fujin touches Yojin's shoulder and holds her still, slightly annoyed by her daughters actions.   
  
"I think I found them." Derk whispers unnecessarily.  
  
"Where are they?" Fujin asks.  
  
"Hiding in the forest, as usual." Derk says in a list of disappointment.  
  
"Fools, how much more can ya be to hide in wide open spaces?" Yojin shouts.  
  
"Well, are we going to shut them down, or stand here like idiots?" Derk asks.  
  
"Shut th(d)em down." Fujin, and Yojin agree together.  
  
"I wish Ivi was here."  
  
"I am fucking right here, do you think I'd stay with those to arguing assholes." Ivi growls.  
  
Derk and Yojin laugh. Leave it to the insulting Ivi to pop up at any second. And he held his weapon in hand, believe it or not he preferred a staff to anything else. Personally Derk had his ball and chain. Yojin taking after her mother. They shake hands, then Derk send Raijin and Yojin ahead. A distraction while Fujin, Ivi, and Derk attacked from behind. Sorta like pulling someone's pants down before they know you there.  
  
****  
  
The mission goes without a hitch, to easy one might say. Considering what they found in the camp explained it all. They where teasing them, daring them childishly to make a foolish dash to save Rin. One plan that wouldn't work. Derk takes Rin's jacket and quickly heads towards Seth. Him willing to take the risk of being beat to shit.  
  
Yojin kicks one of the guys in the ribs that decided it was safe to mood. She did it several times, Ivi watching amused, before he stopped moving all in all. Fujin pushes back her hair, Raijin standing like a statue in the background. Yojin looks at him mom.  
  
"We got it all set here, you should go back." Fujin offers.  
  
Yojin stares at her mom for several seconds before hugging her. She grabs Ivi's arm and together they run off. Raijin moves ahead and hugs Fujin, resting his chin on her shoulder.  
  
"They make couple." Raijin states.  
  
"Yes, they do make a great couple," Fujin pauses thinking. "I wonder who would kill the other first."  
  
Raijin just smiles at his wife's comment.  
  
****  
  
"Hey Seth what's your dad's favorite food?" Saran asks.  
  
Seth looks up with a tack in-between his teeth. "Dad's fave food is candied apple with roasted mealworms, crickets, and cockroaches... Oh and cricket pizza."  
  
Saran turns green in color, she was so sorry she asked.  
  
"Personally I am like him too. I like chocolate covered ants, termites, and grasshoppers."  
  
Saran holds her stomach and turns away. She was ready to loose it. In her mind she knew some cultures loved foods like that. She coming from the closer Timber region never herd of tastes like that.  
  
"Earthworms are good to, like a squishy french fry, and there good with ketchup. Even better are mealworms all salty and crunchy and jellyfish soup is good too." Seth began to sound hungry. "Ever have chocolate covered soybeans?"  
  
"Yes, there really good." Saran said relived that he was on a more herd of food.  
  
Derk walks in caring something folded and black. Without looking into his eyes she took this as a good chance to split. Saran bows to him and mouths a thank you as she runs out the door. Derk looks after her startled but dared not ask what in the world that was over. Seth picks up a hammer and looks at Derk.  
  
"Mission go well?" Seth asks.  
  
"Yeah, it went smoothly... We found this." Derk hands Seth Rin's jacket.  
  
The hammer flies past Derk's head and Seth takes the jacket. He knew full well what it was. It renewed his temper and he was so ready to kill someone right now. Derk stood still not wanting anything else dangerous flying past, or into his head. Seth's gunblade was leaning against the wall and well with in reach.  
  
"Seth, please breathe, man I don't think you want to play into there plan." Derk notes like a scared cat.  
  
Seth closes his eyes and tries to calm his shaking nerves. Nothing right now was helping and he was close to homicide. Looking around Derk chances a run for it. Leaving Seth alone. Seth swallows the lump in his throat and stares at Rin's jacket. This just felt so unreal. Could this really be happening.   
  
Her kiss, her touch, the way she looked at him, and even her smell things that played across his mind. The day he first left her, the day they met again. The totally unromantic way he proposed to her. Proposal, the next step to promising to care for them, to protect them. Why wasn't he beginning that now? What was he doing here in the basement? Seth heart raced causing his mind to swim faster with thoughts.  
  
Falling into there trap, would he do that? Oh well if it was just him who would matter. Eagerly Seth shakes out Rin's jacket searching for any clues. Only grey rocks and dirt. Seth mind pauses, grey rocks, the mountains. But where, Seth grabs a local map and spreads it out.  
  
There was a crevice type crater close to Timber, the perfect hiding place. Saran walks back in and notices the map.  
  
"Seth you can't." Saran gasps.  
  
"I can and I will." Seth rolls up the map and stuffs it on the bottom of the stack. "Please don't tell anyone."  
  
"But..."  
  
"For Rin, for my future wife." Seth grabs his gunblade.  
  
Saran watches him as he leaves, using a hidden basement window to get out. It was clear he did this a lot when he was younger. Explains why he could spend so much time with them and still excel in school. Saran stands still, she couldn't keep the promise to Seth, but she wouldn't tell till someone asked.  
  
Feeling close to collapsing, Saran notices someone approaching her. By the long light footed strides it was Squall. Saran turns around and faces Squall.  
  
"I'm sorry, I couldn't stop him from chasing after Rin." Saran blurts out.  
  
"Shit, where?"  
  
"I think the mountain range near Timber." Saran looks at the maps. "That's where he was looking."  
  
"Seifer we've got a problem."   
  
***  
  
Okay that's it for now. Sorry I got righters block for a while there. 


	28. Chapter27

I know I'm behind on everything else, but so sue me. I'm only human you know.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8.  
  
  
Life never fallows the path you want it to fallow. It takes it's own course, just like a river. Just like a river too, life can be very destructive. It also behaves like a cranky woman, keeps the real reason for it's wrath a mystery, a mystery for all time to try to solve. Life links to time, time pulls away loved ones. But time heals all things in due time. You life goes on in the mean time.  
  
  
"Just leave him out for the night, he'll have to stop and sleep." Seifer sighs. "Speaking of sleep we all better get some sleep... All of us."  
  
Squall nods, "I'll take my group back to my camp."  
  
"No, no, you might let them know your here, please sleep in the basement." Saran grabs his arm.  
  
"Fine, but you better think of a solution to this problem tomorrow."  
  
"Agreed." Saran shakes his hand.  
  
"I'll send down the extra blankets." Seifer says walking away.  
  
****  
  
Seth looks around, clouds blocked the moon and the stars. It is going to rain soon. Impossible to travel any further without becoming hopelessly lost. Mumbling curses, Seth finds shelter under the tree.Thoughts of Rin cross his mind, mostly concerns for her safety. Who knows what might be happening to her tonight. Seth shakes his head, he must not think of that.  
  
So little known to him he closes his eyes, and drifts off to dream of Rin.  
  
****  
  
Saran jumps into little holes in-between bodies. It was almost a tight nit mosaic of human bodies. All of them sleeping peacefully in the open morning hours. She pauses temporarily and looks around trying to spot Squall. Green blankets made everyone look the same. Nearly tripping over someone's gut, Saran gladly rephrases that statement; Nearly all skinny people look the same.  
  
Saran notices fur and walks over the body stretched across three chairs. She reaches over and shakes him. Squall mumbles something in his sleep and rolls over. Pausing Saran wonders what to do next, like reading her mind Squall rolls back over and opens his eyes. Looking at her intensely. Saran lets go a breath of relief.  
  
"Seifer left three minutes ago after his son. You slept in, you can catch up if-"   
  
Saran didn't have time to finish before Squall shot up and ran out of the basement. Not caring about anyone he stepped on along the way. People groan and roll over that Squall's boot or boots have stepped on. Saran smiles sweetly and inches out of the basement.  
  
****  
  
Rin hangs from the chains, her hands bled, and she was cold from the on and off rain. Occasionally people came by with sticks and hit her, or threw stones at her. In all of this mess there was one person in the camp that was trying to be nice to her. What Rin gathered her name was Shawnsa, she was a young heavy set girl with a hell of a temper. Other wise she was a caring person. The woman in charge stops by and hits Rin with a hot stick several times. Rin flinches and bites her lip.  
  
"Your Rinoa's daughter I can tell that. Hmf, but I figured her daughter to be tuffer then you." She mocks then walks away.  
  
Shawnsa looks Rin, Rin forces a grin. Rin twists her wrist, the rain mixed with blood was making it more possible to slide her hand out. With a rattle of chain, one hand was free, but because of her feet being weighed down Rin's restrain shoulder jerked, snapped, then with the force of momentum her other hand came free. Rin lands on the ground, her air escaping in a coff.  
  
Shawnsa stands up to see if Rin's okay when the call goes out. Rin was caught in her escape. Rin grabs the chains around her feet. Hand fumbling in the attempt to free the chains from around her feet. A hand reaches for Rin and she sprints free. Cursing at the pain in her ankle.  
  
Despite her best effort a group of men charge and tackle Rin to the ground. Rin struggles to free herself, but with one leg, and one arm short it didn't work. With no other option Rin gives up, letting the fists pound into her.  
  
Then men laugh triumphfully as Rin closes her eyes. They knew they one. As one man raises his fist to finish off Rin, something grabs his hand. Surprised he looks up, just as a fist slams into his face.  
  
Seth had just reached the top of the mountain when he noticed Rin's attempt at a prompt to escape. He had lost it when they piled on Rin. He just ran down the hill and grabbed the first person and decked him. The surprise on his face was priceless. With renewed vigor Seth attacks the group, hoping that Rin was still okay. When she cracked open her eyes and stared at him surprised he knew she was all right. Rin shot strait up and wraps her arm around Seth's neck.  
  
"It's okay Rin, lets get out of here."  
  
Rin shakes her head yes. Seth picks her up and heads for the way out. Being warned about the break in a wall of hooligans cut off Rin and Seth's escape. Rin looks around desperately, Seth just stood, accepting the fate.  
  
"Set her down slowly." The woman in charge orders.  
  
"She's injured." Seth says turning to face the speaker.  
  
"I don't care. She is my prisoner, and so you are now."  
  
"Damn it."  
  
Rin glares at Seth then slides so Seth can put her down slowly and carefully. He does so, but never takes his eyes off of the lady. The lady circles around the two eyeing them up, and noting Rin's hurt arm. Obviously dislocated. She grabs Rin's hurt arm and snaps it in from behind. Rin not having time to prepare nearly passes out from pain. Seth grabs Rin and hisses at the lady. The lady throws her head back and laughs.  
  
"Please take away his weapon."  
  
One of the men reach for Seth's gunblade. As his hand wraps around the handle, Seth hand grasps his. They meet eyes, Seth trying to stare him into the next existence. The man growls and pulls Seth's gunblade towards him. Reluctantly Seth's fingers open up. Confidently the man take away.  
  
Seifer waves his hand trying to catch his sons eyes. When Seth handed over his gunblade Seifer damn near gave up. Seifer faces Squall, waiting for the verbal bombardment to come next. Squall just looks at him and shrugs. They needed a new plan to get Rin and Seth out of this.  
  
"Shit with it." Seifer launches over the out crop and runs towards the group.  
  
"Seifer!" Squall reaches for him, but ends up having to chase him instead.  
  
Seth looks up and sees his dad barreling towards them, his gunblade held high. Rin rolls her eyes and looks at Seth. Mouthing the words I love you Seth grabs his gunblade and knees the guy in the family jewels. Despite her injuries Rin pounces on the lead lady. Intent on ripping out her intestines with her hands, or at least gouge out her eyes.  
  
Squall pulls out his gunblade and slices all down infront of him. Looking around for his daughter who he last seen tackling another woman. Seifer appeared every now and then infront of him.  
  
"Rin!" Squall calls out desperately. "Rin!"  
  
Rin looks up, consequently getting decked by the lady. The lady scrambles to her feet.  
  
"Retreat, anyone who don't retreat is on their own!" The lady yells as she flees.  
  
***  
  
Sorry I WANT to get this out tonight 


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter28  
  
Okay first off bat, I got 5 continuis fics going on at once. I'm not going to be that fast. 2. The disk drive is having difficulties, some days I won't be able to upload. 3. PLEASE understand 1& 2 so I don't stress that OMNC is not getting updated fast enough. When I'm stressed I get wrighters block.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8.  
  
  
  
Rin looks after the woman, with a looks so accuasing her of being a cheap coward. Seth grabs her and prevents her from lunging at the woman agian. In the little time he knew her he understood her temper. And kicking someones ass seemed to be her favorite hobby. Rin glares after them, if looks could kill she'd gladly commit homicide. Seth giggles a little.  
  
"It's over, let our fathers handle this, and lets get out of here." Seth orders.  
  
Rin surrenders as Seth picks her up. He looks at Seifer and Squall, reisuring himself it was okay to leave theim. Then he Makes his way carfully up the rockey crevisse. Rin takes a deep breath then suddenly gains weight in his arms. She was asleep.   
  
****  
  
Rin wakes up and she notices hersellf in a soft warm bed. Most of her wounds healed or bandaged, yawning she looks over the room she's in. Obviously this person had no priorities to keep his room clean. Rin pulls back the blankets and wiggles around the trash and out the door. There she herd whispers from the kitchen.  
  
Cuirousity get the best of her so she follows the voices. Squall, and Seifer sat at the table talking, Mrs. Almsy near by with a rolling pin. Rin knocks on the door frame and walks in. Squall looks up at her. Still not the same face he used to look at her with. To him she was no more then a annoying student.  
  
"Behave!"  
  
Out of no where Quintis hits Squall the head with a frying pan. Rin cringes but doesn't say anything. Squall rubs his head painfully and closes one eye.  
  
"Hi Rin, how are you this morning?" Squall growls.  
  
Rin ignores her dad not in the mood for his still teenager ways. Squall looks at Seifer and ponders his next move.  
  
"Rin, come here."  
  
Rin continues to ignore him. Squall stands up quickly, and almost gets anouther frying pan, and rolling pin to the head. He walks over to Rin, and knowing that he couldn't pull on her with out causing her pain he picks her up and carries her out the door into the backyard. Mrs. Almsy, Quintis, and Seifer shove to peek out the kitchen window.  
  
Outside Squall sits Rin down on the ground. "Rin Rai Leonhart, you don't have to act like a child. I know I've done some things that your not happy of, but dammit I'm trying to do my best."  
  
Rin takes a drink of the ornge juice she managed to snag.  
  
"I talked to Seth. I know right now you don't care, but I'm willing to give you two a chance. I just warn you things are gonna be tuff later on. There's children, faimly matters, and then these rebels. They may have retreated but they'll be back. There always back. Things are not going to be easy, and your not going to live happily after."  
  
'Yeah, you say that cause mom died on you.' Rin signs. 'Things would have been differnt if she was still alive.'  
  
Squall opens his mouth to say somthing, but then closes it. He was loosing the battle. Yes, Rinoa wasn't here right now, and he had to raise a daughter alone, with the help of his friends. A daughter that was spit-fire and didn't give a damn. Maybe if he would have been there for her maybe things would have been differnt.  
  
'Is this conversation over?' Rin signs annoyed.  
  
"Yeah," Squall hugs Rin. "I'm sorry for being a ass, it's the best I can do."  
  
Rin hugs her dad back, despite how much she hated him at times, he was her dad. Mistakes is what he did best. Squall lets go of Rin breaking the hug. Rin raises a eye brow chalangeing him to say anything more.  
  
"Umm, Seth's been waiting for you to wake up."  
  
'Figured, dad you got a lump.'  
  
"Yeah I know, me and Seifer got into a argument earler today and Mrs. Almsy broke it up. Not to mention Quintis didn't help."   
  
Rin shakes her head amuzed. 'The didn't hit your head hard enough.'  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Rin walks away and leaves her dad to think. Squall rubs the back of his head and sighs. He was raising a teenager now, and if he didn't realize it then, he realizes it now. Things are gonna be tuffer raising wise. She was a dependent and she wouldn't resist a chance to run.  
  
***  
  
Yeah I know it's short but you guys are relentless. 


	30. Chapter29

Chapter 29  
  
Leave it to the classic anime Armitage to get brain juices flowing. LOL  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8 okay?  
  
  
  
"So much like her mother." Seifer says with a sneer, walking happily out of the house. "Stubborn, and so thick headed. Rinoa was a fine woman, I'm sure that if she was here today she would be proud of the way you raised her daughter... But the way I hear it Rin Rai wasn't always a mute. Did daddy screw up some where. I mean all my kids are happy."  
  
"Kids? And I knew I screwed up, but it wasn't my all my fault. I couldn't protect her like the school couldn't protect the other students and faculty!" Squall snaps back.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, a little temperamental to day are we Leonhart?" Seifer teases.  
  
"Whatever." Squall shrugs off Seifer and makes his way to the house.  
  
Seifer reaches out a hand and stops Squall. Forcibly stopping him in his tracks, and Squall returns the action with an ice cold stare. Seifer makes a face and decks Squall in the face, years of tension being the momentum. A loud cracking noise is heard as knuckle met jaw.  
  
****  
  
Rin limped forward looking high and low for Seth. Seething out a little his she plops unto the ground. It was a beautiful day, birds say cheerfully, events that were earlier never bothered them one bit. 'Free as a bird' was a good saying for freedom. Rin looks to the left and notices light grey rain clouds... No bother.  
  
"Hey Rinny." Seth greets sneaking up behind her.  
  
Rin smiles and looks at him. Taking this as an invitation he sits beside her and wraps his arm around her shoulder. Following her gaze to the birds. He loved it out here, always so peaceful and far from the hustle and bustle of human society.  
  
"You know Rin, I don't care that your a Leonhart. I love you all the same, personally I never got the problem between are dads are. I mean can't they ever grow up?" Seth asks.  
  
Rin smiles and laughs her little laugh. It was true there dads would never learn.  
  
"I don't care Rin, you are the woman I love, and no matter what you do I will forever love you." Seth kisses Rin's neck.  
  
"FIGHT!"  
  
Seth growls and rests his forehead on Rin's shoulder. "Can we ever have a romantic moment without our dads screwing it up?"  
  
'No.'  
  
"Well, lets go see how bad it is this time."  
  
Seth gets up and then helps Rin to her feet. He was surprised how fast she still moved with all her injuries. Hell her ankle was still busted and she still never gave it one thought. Probably something she got from her dad.   
  
****  
  
"Seifer, Squall knock it off!" Quintis screams.  
  
Mrs. Almsy sighs and throws up her hands. "I have had it, I miss the fucking library!"  
  
Squall tackles Seifer and both sprawl into a bed of flowers. Fists were flying so fast who could tell who was punching were and when. Quintis sported a growing black eye, product of trying to step in-between the two. Finally Mrs. Almsy looks towards Quintis and shrugs with defeat. If you couldn't beat 'em, make something useful out of it.  
  
"Five bucks squall wins." Mrs. Almsy bets.  
  
"You'd bet against your husband?" Quintis wonders amused.  
  
"Yeah, he's getting soft in his old age." Mrs. Almsy chuckles. "Don't tell me you haven't seen who's on top me often."  
  
"And for the fact of being on top, I bet for Seifer." Quintis couldn't hide a smirk as Mrs. Almsy blushes.  
  
In a blur, Mrs. Almsy and Quintis notice Seth trying to grab either Seifer or Squall. Grab what, was not a matter in Seth's mind. Just as long as he got something worth grabbing to separate the two. Quintis steps forward and grabs Squall by the hair, giving Seth the time to grab his father.  
  
"Dammit you to can't you ever stop fighting?!" Seth yells.  
  
"Let go of me, let me kill that bastard." Seifer growls.  
  
"Seth, you your dad, house now!" Mrs. Almsy orders.  
  
Seth drags a kicking and screaming Seifer towards the house. Quintis eventually having to abandon holding back Squall, but thankfully he noted his daughter glaring at them. And as the four some entered the house Rin grabbed a pine cone from off the ground and chucked at her father.  
  
'Must you always fight with him?' Rin knows her dad wasn't going to answer, so she continues. 'Do you think this is fun?'  
  
A smile crept across Squalls face. He did find this fun. It was such a long time since he got to act like a kid again. Rin rolls her eyes and grabs another pine cone and chucks it at her dad as hard as she could. Squall barely dodges and grabs one of his own. He held it ready and she grabbed another one. Both locked eyes, seconds ticking down to the toss.  
  
"So I beat up Seifer, who cares?" Squall asks coldly.  
  
Rin shakes her head and tosses the pine cone. Squall dodges but gets pegged by another. Moving as fast as he can he chucks his pine cones back at her. The backyard air soon filled with flying pine cones. Rin and Squalls problems forgotten, this was fun, and it was not like a pine cone could hurt anyone. And in the moment of fun, Squall notices a lot more in Rin. Not only did she look and stand like her mother, but she was going to be taller then Squall soon.  
  
Squall plops unto a log in the back yard. Having one more pine cone hitting him in-between the eyes. His breathe came in tired gasps, but his face held the widest grin.  
  
"Still not going to stop fighting Seifer Rin Rai." Squall says panting.  
  
Rin flicks off her dad and sits by him.  
  
"Hey it's not like we can't work together Rin Rai. I mean we got you back didn't we?"  
  
Rin raises an eye brow, if she remembered correctly it was Seth that first came to her rescue. Then again the old farts did fight together like old buddies. No clear evidence of an urge to kill each other like today. Squall reaches over and hugs his daughter. It had been to long since he let her know he still cared.  
  
"Hey Rin, I'm your dad, I will always be, and you'll always be my daughter no matter what." Squall says. "And if you really must marry Seth fine, just wait till your older please."  
  
Rin smiles, 'dad, your turning your hair grey.'  
  
"Nope, your turning it grey Rin." Squall says with a bit to depressed sounding voice.  
  
Rin grabs a pine cone and spikes it into her dad, her face twisting into a mock unhappiness. Squall pulls back startled, and certain on what to do.  
  
"What Rin it's the truth!"  
  
'Dad watch it, go get washed up, me and Seth need to have a talk, a nice romantic talk your and Seifer's bickering has prevented.' Rin signs.  
  
"Yeah okay."  
  
Squall gets up and walks towards the house, glaring side ways at Seth. Seth weasels by with an innocent look. Then locking eyes he smiles, and she smiles. Both having evil thoughts on there minds, and if your thinking that wrong. Revenge on there dads is what I'm talking about.  
  
***  
  
Oh and this is to my obsessive fan. You know she still doesn't know what I'm hacking at it means? LOL 


	31. Chapter30

Chapter 30!!!! ::dies:: It was supposed be just a song fic.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
Seifer and Seth walk across a cliff, it was a hot day. So hot the birds looked like they were about to melt and be one with the sand. Seth glances at his dad, despite all his years, his dad was still well built. Though all the times he was told, when walking on the beach with no shirt on use sun block, he never did. Now his dad skin was almost as red as a ripe tomato. Today though Seth had forced the issue. Seifer was to damn hot to fight.  
  
Up ahead Rin and Squall approach Seth and Seifer. Rin was in her bathing suit, despite her dads objections, and squall was still in his leather pants, making Rin want to fall over with heat stroke just looking at him. She twirls a small purple tube in her right hand hoping to get some type of cool breeze.  
  
Then the moment came, Squall and Seth notices each other. Before the bickering can start Rin and Seth push there dads over the edge. It was several seconds of pure cursing before they herd a distinctive splash. High fiveing Seth and Rin step to the edge and look over. There dads missed the rocks, and both new neither dads could swim.  
  
"Here dads, share." Seth calls out.  
  
Rin tosses the tube over. They'd have to learn to cooperate or drown. Not one of there greatest plans, but it was worth a try. Squall and Seifer reach together and hang on for dear live, taking several seconds to take in precious amounts of air. Squall raises his head to look at Seifer.  
  
"Your son betrayed you, how do you feel?" Squall growls.  
  
Seifer laughs, "your daughter pushed you over to."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Ha ha, Squally boy betrayed by his daughter."  
  
"Shut up." Squall kicks forward.  
  
"Yeoch." Seifer lets go of the tube and dunks under the water.  
  
Squall laughs as Seifer comes up arms reaching for the tube frantically, and gasping for air. Seifer's face turns bright red. Shoving all of his emotions back in side wanting to explode it all at once at Squall. And at that right moment Seifer lunges forward and knocks Squall under the water.  
  
Up above Rin and Seth turn and walk away from there fathers. In a sense they failed, but sun-block on both dads were good for another eight hours so why not waste the time and just leave them there. Seth wraps his arm around Rin's shoulder, and kisses her on the cheek.  
  
"Rin you look lovely today." Seth says coolly. "And may I say you have the best breasts I ever seen."  
  
Rin glares at Seth coldly.  
  
"Body I meant body!" Seth face grew wide in terror.   
  
Rin suddenly starts chuckling in her own way. Seth drops his shoulder and nearly falls over with a heart attack. He was just as close to death as a man can get without actually dyeing. Rin pulls on Seth's arm and points to the restaurant. No translation needed, she was hungry. Seth picks her up and puts on his shoulders and starts at a dead run for the restaurant. Rin happily hanging on and enjoying every minute.  
  
****  
  
One hour later.   
  
"I can't move," Squall declares.  
  
"My pants are to heavy." Seifer moans. "Umm, Squally, is the tube is loosing air, or is it just me?"  
  
"What ever."  
  
"What ever?!" Seifer shriekYes,s. "We're sinking neither of us know how to swim!"  
  
Squall blinks and looks at Seifer.  
  
"Yes, you moron, our kids are gonna kill us!"  
  
"It was probably your sons doing." Squall argues back. "He polluted my daughters mind."  
  
"Seth? HA! Your daughter is an evil seductress, she started this!"  
  
"My daughter is innocent!"  
  
"Seth has never gotten in trouble in school, how many times did your child hurt people?"  
  
Squall shut his mouth at a loss for words.  
  
"I stole Zell's girl fair and square, in hope of living a peaceful life. SeeD's I can't believe I wanted to be one. Look at what they cause. Look at Timber, and look at my wife!"  
  
"As far as I know you started this, you always started this shit."  
  
Seifer and Squall stare at each other. The purple tube loosing air second by second. There chins barely above the surface anymore. Though they could both agree it felt good on such a hot day. In stead the float along water splashing lightly with every breath. Neither of them unable to kick, pants in restriction, and arms frozen around the tube. There weight tearing it in two.  
  
"Evil spawn."   
  
"What ever."  
  
***  
  
Bored okay? 


	32. Chapter31

Okay here again I am typing away on the keyboard starting at 223 am. Sheesh all these getting up with less then six hours of sleep is gonna get to me. Make sure you check out OANC it in fact is how this fic came to be... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ... .... .... .... ... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ... .... ... ... .... .... .... .... ... .... . .... .... .... .... .... .... .... .... ... ... .... .... .. ... . . ... Kinda.  
  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Finial Fantasy 8, for if I did I'd be rich and this wouldn't be fanfiction.  
  
  
  
"Hey there's two feller's drowning in the water!" A man enters the restaurant, and shouts.  
  
First response was of shock, but as the words dawn in peoples mind. The restaurant hums and comes to life with people who began to chit chat and gossip as to how they might have got there. Even more how they might have got there. Expectedly the whole restaurant began to file out the fallow the man to the cliff. Rin and Seth look at each other with a sigh. Two and a half hours not eight like they hoped.  
  
"Dis way guys!" The man shouts.  
  
Rin takes a sip of her ice tea, Seth makes eye contact and both didn't need to say anything. Their plan had been discovered. They had no choice but to fish out there dads before they became the talk of the town. No chance at redemption and no reconciliation. Seth stands up and looks at Rin.  
  
"Want me to find a rope?" Seth asks.  
  
Rin nods yes and walks out the door. People looked at her funny as she pushed past. Personally Rin could tell most of these people never seen people in water cept for baths. Swimming was fun and just because of the fear of monsters people stayed away from the shores...cowards.  
  
"Wha'cha doing miss." The guy asks as Rin walks to the edge.  
  
Blonde and black/grey hair barely bobs to the surface. Occasionally one of the dad's would come up for air. Someone in the crowd would in return annoyingly yell 'there he blows.' Rolling her eyes Rin gracefully dives into the water. Screams from onlookers nearly distracted her into drowning herself. Coming up for air she notices four pairs of eyes looking at her. For once there fathers could agree on something; granted it was being pissed at there kids.  
  
"I got a rope Rin!" Seth calls down as he tosses it over.  
  
Rin grabs it and ties it around the tube. The crowd could manage pulling up two grown men.  
  
****  
  
Rin walks up the cliff, it was fun taking that long swim, it also felt very good. Though her ankle felt like it was gonna fall off. She should have waited for it to heal longer before she pushed it. Ignoring the pain she looks ahead, the crowd had disbursed. Rin smiles sweetly as she rings out her hair. Seth walks up and hugs and kisses her. Both dads grown as they look at there rebellious kids, even though there dads were equally recalcitrant.  
  
"Can we please go home now?" The dads whine in unison.  
  
'What we thought we toss you over the cliff again this time without the tube.' Rin signs.  
  
Both dads back away, and soon turn tail. Seth looks at Rin, he could see her trying to look innocent. Though he didn't understand sign language he knew it was some sort of threat. He hugs Rin again and pings her nose.  
  
"Did I ever say how much I loved you?" Seth looks at her ankle. "Bugging you again, your groaned from swimming." Seth picks her up.  
  
Rin looks at Seth, her look clearly stating make-me-Almsy.  
  
****  
  
Squall and Seifer look up from a punching game they started at the table. Seth and Rin had just come home from there slow walk home, or I should say Seth's walk. Quintis and Mrs. Almsy hustled about and failed to notice the two. Most indefinitely the dads were at it again. Some lessons never learned.  
  
"Hey look the evil ones have returned." Seifer growls.  
  
"Trader." Squall mumbles.  
  
Quintis and Mrs. Almsy stop what they are doing.  
  
"Hello kids," Mrs. Almsy says.  
  
"Squall we need to get back to the school and report what happened a couple days ago. I don't think there is gonna be an uprising anymore in Timber right now." Quintis requests in a tone of order.  
  
"We already have an uprising Quintis." Seifer corrects. "Our kids have started a mutiny against us."  
  
"Rin go get dressed." Squall orders, watching Seth turns around to carry Rin upstairs. "Seth," Squall orders. "Release arms and put down girl."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Drop Rin now!" Squall sounded paretically sour.  
  
"Sorry Rin." Seth sighs and does what is told.  
  
Rin lands on her ass and does a silent yelp. It was worth it though to hear Squalls hand smack his forehead and for Seifer fall over laughing. Rin rolls to her side and gets up. Rubbing her ass she limps up stairs. Her old outfit back on, thankfully Mrs. Almsy was good at doing the laundry. But there was one thing she didn't put on, she left that underneath the pillow. Just for laughs.  
  
Coming down stairs she is swept up by her dad. Giving her only mere seconds to wave good bye to Seth. Who looked on like a dog who just gotten his favorite bone taken away. Seifer swears to himself prompting a slap from Mrs. Almsy.  
  
***  
  
Short cause no reviews coming in. 


	33. Chapter32

I should be in bed resting, but what the doctor don't know can't hurt him. Oh and to the person who reviewed "Goodness. That's a lot of fiction. What I read of it was good, but do you have a life?" No, I don't have a life, not since I started this fic LOL.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
Irvine and Selphie ate in the cafeteria there girls else were in the school for a while in time. With the girls gone, it gave them time for a romantic moment. Also enough time to consider running off for a weekend and leave the kids to the school for a weekend. They were old enough now, it's not like they were defenseless infants or machivious two year olds. Irvine grabs Selphie's hand and squeezes it.  
  
"Come on Selph, it's been awhile." Irvine urges.  
  
"I-"  
  
"Rin will you stop it, the answer is no. N-O end of discussion." Squalls voice broke the moment.  
  
"Yes, Irvine lets go now." Selphie says with urgency.  
  
Rin storms up to the counter and orders four hotdogs and horseradish sauce and turns away from her father. Squall orders two hotdogs and fallows his daughter. As Squall moves into a free chair across from Rin, Rin pulls it in and prevents her dad from pulling out.  
  
"Rin." Squall scolds.  
  
Rin scoops up a whole bunch of horseradish on a hotdog and hands it over to Squall. Wrinkling his nose he glares at Rin. At first her intentions on clear, then he realized the only way she was going to let him sit down was if he ate that.  
  
"Rin quite with your foolish games." Squall scolds.  
  
Determined, Rin continues to hold out the hotdog. She was not going to move from her place of power.  
  
"Fine." Squall grumbles.  
  
Squall bites off a large bite of the horseradish covered hotdog. Calmly he hands it back over to Rin as he chews. Rin sits back and watches her dad. Nodding Squall pulls out his chair he rightfully won. It didn't last long as Squalls mouth started on fire. The chair crashes to the floor as Squall runs to find water.  
  
Selphie walks up to Rin, "don't you think you were a little mean to your dad?"  
  
Rin shakes her head and eats her hotdogs with even more horse radish her dad ate. Selphie chuckles, like father like daughter. At least Rinoa would have made fun of him for his weakness. Irvine walks up to them with a smirk across his face.  
  
"I know your dad was going to tell you this but we need you to watch the kids, we'll be gone for a couple days." Irvine says evilly.  
  
'Hell no, besides ain't they about ten?' Rin signs angrily.  
  
"Thanks Rin we appreciate it." Selphie says and grabs Irvine.  
  
Before anymore reaction can be done Irvine and Selphie are out the door. Rin slams her hand on the table and glowers. Like Irvine said, something more her dad forgot to mention. Worse off tomorrow she's be seventeen years old, didn't anyone remember that.   
  
The youngest Irvine girl comes into the cafeteria. She was more reserved on the hotdogs but big on the appetite. Though all seven girls looked almost exactly the same, she was about a two inches taller then her sisters. Ironically though she was the smallest at birth. Also unlike her sisters she was independent and she liked taking after her dad.  
  
"Hey Rinny what is up, you look like death warmed over," She greets.  
  
'Hi, Bobby.' Rin signs half heartily. 'Death warmed over puts it lightly, your dad but you seven in my care when they ran off.'  
  
Bobby cringes, "don't worry Rinny, I can keep my sisters inline."  
  
'Really?'  
  
"Come on do you think mom could handle the brats by herself. Mom and dad just think I'm to young, but I herd how much your dad had in you at that age, but my parents still think I'm a baby." Bobby babbles.  
  
"Hey Rin where's your dad?" Quintis asks without announcing herself.  
  
'Water.' Rin signs.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Quintis makes her way out of the cafeteria and her way to the men's bathroom. There Squall would most likely be. It was were he was whenever Rin signed water. That girl was just as mean as Rinoa, and just as the same amount of bitch as her mother. Quintis couldn't argue though, it kept him young and kept his mind off of Rinoa.  
  
"Squall you in there?" Quintis calls in.  
  
"Yeah, it's safe to come in." Squall answers.  
  
Quintis enters the males bathroom and curls her nose under the shape it was in. Not to mention how bad it smelt, in that moment she was glad there was male and female bathrooms, no unisex ones.  
  
"What happened to you?" Quintis asks pulling her eyes of graffiti.  
  
"Rin talked me into trying some horse radish."  
  
"So I take it you still don't see why she likes it?"  
  
Squall nods.  
  
"Squall that's not the only thing bothering me right now." Quintis says bluntly.  
  
"I know."  
  
***  
  
But I know. 


	34. Chapter33 R&R or this will happen agian

This is what happens when I get so few reviews. You force this author to retaliate, oh well not my problem. :: evil grin: Read and review more often, make this author happy and I'll keep you happy.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
The day of Rin's seventeenth birthday couldn't have been any worse. Some SeeD's off on some mission came back, either dead or out cold. People hurried back and forth hauling in the bodies. Others cared for the wounded. With no one around to lead, Zell and Xu took control of the situation. The dead they moved to a second story class room. Why they took so many SeeD's with them was beyond them.  
  
"Zell can you go get Squall?" Xu asks.  
  
"Sure, he's going to want to know about it anyway." Zell smiles at his wife. "But if I don't come back, Squall killed me okay?"  
  
Xu rolls her eyes and goes back to directing traffic. Zell runs off at high pace, wondering inwardly were Selphie and Irvine were, they were usually first to notice the trouble around here. If the school continued the way it did it was bound to fail. Coming to Rin and Squalls dorm Zell pounds on the door.  
  
"Squall open up!"  
  
Pounding on the door filled the small apartment. Rin rolls over and tosses a shoe at her dad's wall. The annoying pounding continued with a louder annoying person yelling for Squall to open up. Grabbing another shoe she chucks it harder at the wall. Then about after five minutes, and Rin swearing the door couldn't hold anymore, Rin gets up. Angrily she opens her dads door.   
  
It was empty, the bed made perfectly like it was the day before. Looking around she notices the gunblade was gone to. Squall's supper still sat untouched on the desk. He was never home last night. Glowering Rin turn towards the door and swings it open.  
  
Zell freezes in mid punch of the door and unconsciously screams at the site before him. Rin stood, hair all over the place, in a stained white T-shirt, and green plaid boxers, weapon in hand. With drawing his fist to his side he takes a deep breathe.  
  
"Is your father home?" Zell asks.  
  
Rin shifts weapon to ready mode in her right hand, supporting herself with her left hand on the door frame.  
  
"I take that as a no, and your quite pissed cause he was supposed to be home." Zell says nervously.  
  
"Well, if you father comes home tell him I need him."   
  
Rin steps forward and threatens to hit Zell with the handle of the blade. Zell yelps and runs off down the hall. Right now Rin didn't care what was going on she did not like being bothered this early in the morning. Turning back around she slams the door shut. She was headed back to bed, but before she could take another step a more timid knocking sounded at the door. Rin turns around and swings open the door prepared to kill the person on the other side.  
  
A timid Selphie clone cringes, and squeaks pausing Rin's murder intent. Meekly the girl looks up at Rin wondering why the blow didn't come. Not knowing herself yet how much control Rin had. But like you'd note that having a blade held over your head when the person on the other side is tired and cranky.  
  
"It's me Inna, it's about Squall." Inna pauses. "Quintis sent me."  
  
Rin lowers her blade, 'what about dad?'  
  
"Come on."  
  
Inna grabs Rin's hand and drags her out of the room.  
  
Quintis lay in the infirmary, her face contorted with pangs of pain. Cid stood at her side contemplating on what to do about this situation. His hair was about all gone, and he sat hunched and ready for retirement. The one more person was moved next to Quintis, one might swear his was dead if not for his moaning.  
  
"Quintis?"  
  
"She's in here." Cid calls out.  
  
Quintis opens her eyes watches Inna drag in a half asleep Rin. Who tried not to step on objects on the floor in her bare feet. Cid gets up and moves so Rin can sit down next to Quintis. Taking a glance at Inna, Rin takes the place next to Quintis. It was clear she was crying. That brought on confusion, and only the worst thoughts in Rin's mind. Quintis takes a deep breath and shifts into a sitting position the best she can.  
  
"Rin, I'm sorry, the only one not brought back today was your father." Quintis begins a little to abruptly. "He's either dead or captured, more then likely dead."   
  
'How?' Rin signs emotionally stunned.  
  
"We were on a mission, we knew of an uprising so we were gonna go crush it then be back before anyone knew. We didn't know they had a sorceress of high power. Even more then before I think." Quintis looks Rin square in the eye. "At least he was lost for a good cause."  
  
'Lost? Are you not gonna look for him?' Rin signs dreadfully.  
  
"Look, Rin we don't have the man power to go up against someone just cause Squall is missing. Rin you just going to have to accept the facts."  
  
'Bitch.'   
  
Rin gets up knocking over the chair, Quintis twitches recognizing this anger. She was Rinoa's daughter all right, her father would have accepted the loss, but Rin was not going to give up. Not without a good and ugly fight. Rin pulls her eyes away from Quintis's and storms out of the infirmary. She knew people were watching her, wondering what was going on, and what was about to happen.  
  
"Rin wait!" Xu runs up to Rin. "Please don't run off. Despite what Quintis may say right now we will get you father back."  
  
'I'm not waiting.' Rin signs.  
  
"Rin no."   
  
Xu reaches for Rin only to have Rin slap her hand away. Rin was going to do something stupid, there was no ifs about it. Xu glares at Rin as she turns to walk away. No, this was not going to happen.  
  
"Zell! I need your help!" Xu calls out.  
  
Zell dashes out of no were, Xu points at Rin. Groaning Zell runs up to Rin grabs her shoulder. Rin spins around and raises her blade in challenge. Zell erks, and grabs her hand with the blade and her other hand and pushes Rin against the wall. Irvine and Squall knew more about restraining then he did. To prove so Rin brings up her knee and hit's Zell in the nuts.  
  
Strong arms grab Rin and restrain her, as she backs away from Zell. Zell looks up to see spiky blonde hair just like his. Zell JR, on the surprise again. Rin kicks and tries to break out of his hold. Thinking finally Zell grabs her blade and pulls it from her hand.  
  
"Zell please bring to her room and keep her there." Xu asks sweetly to her son.  
  
"Yeah mom."  
  
Zell watches his son drag off Rin. Doubling once again he falls to the floor holding his groin area. Xu giggles and walks over to hug him.   
  
"I don't know where she gets the ability to kick," Zell mumbles.  
  
"Her mother more then likely." Xu replies, "So when do we try for Squall?"  
  
Zell looks at Xu, "honestly? I have no clue, I don't even think we have the man power."  
  
"Shit."   
  
"Rin will calm down, then we can think of something."   
  
Zell rests his head on Xu's shoulder. Xu strokes his hair and remembers all that Squall did for them.  
  
"I hope so." Xu whispers.  
  
***  
  
Squall dead or no? ROFL 


	35. Chapter34 rember R&R

Thanks for the reviews. ::sighs:: You guys make me resort to the lowest levels, I think you think it's fun. ::smiles:: PS sorry I think I got all the spelling errors, AOL bailed on me.  
  
Discalimer I do not own Final Fantasy 8, understand?  
  
  
  
A chant filled the the medal small holding cell, invading every little corner and echoing off the cold walls. Squall screams and holds his head. He didn't want to listen, the words hurt to much to hear, implanting something evil inside of him. Unrespectfully the chant continues unabated, pounding at the walls of Squall mind, tearing to peices the walls of his self being. Desperate Squall slams into a corner wall, then slides down to curl into a ball. Rocking back and forth on the cold floor; He was loosing the fight for his mind.  
  
Hours later the door to the cell opens. Four emotionalless garuds endter. Two of which grab Squall and pull him off the florr. Squalls eyes pleed for the chanting to stop, for them to stop. This last day, or how ever long it had been had really worn on him. One of the male gaurds grunts, and they remove Squalls jacket. To tired to fight Squall goes limp in their arms. Surrender was his onlly option.   
  
The chanting comes louder, and more feminine. Squall's face drops and shifts to utter dibelif. The four men push Squall on the floor. His face inadvertedly plastered to the ground, as they pinned him there with their bodies. Squall tries to move but his arms and legs are to well restrained. As Squll lays there defensless, he feels his shirt being cut off. The breath in Squalls lungs quicken with panic.  
  
Cold hands touch Squalls bare back. Rubbing it gently, adding confusion to the list of emotions playing in his mind. The hands slide away, her fingernails making his muscles twich.  
  
"Now as long as the scar remains he's one of us." A woman's voice declairs.  
  
Scar? Squall gets the energy to fight, but it was to late. A burning poin fills Squa'lls body, focing a scream from his lucngs. Unefected the woman holds a hot brand to Squalls back between the shoulder blades. Images flash to Squall's mind of his friends and Rin. As the evil awakens inside of him, and the pain dullens he sees Rinoa's face. So sweet and gental. The image faded, and the evil force took over, as darkness rained down on Squalls mind.  
  
****  
  
Zell JR and Rin sat staring at each other. Not caring what they shoved in thereir motuhs out of the school cafiteria slop they were given Neither of them blinked, or did neither of them twich and facial muscle. The stop watch beside them read 49 hours and 58 minutes. Someone obvoiusly put that there when they were first found.  
  
"Package for Rin Leonhart?"  
  
Rin reaches for it and refusing to take her eyes off Zell Jr. The deliver puts the box on her lap and looks at Zell JR and Rin. Shaking his head he backs out of the room. Not wanting to see what was gonna happen next between the two. Blindly Rin opens the medium sized package. Her hand glides over somthing soft like fur. Givning Zell JR a exstremly cold look she pulls her eyes away.  
  
Rin jumps back and falls over the chair. The contents of the box spilling on the floor at her feet. It was her fathers jacket. The one that served him through his days at the garden, and into his years of leadership. Zell JR gawks and couldn't belive his eyes either. On a last minute decision Zell JR castes sleep and starts calling for his mother.  
  
****  
  
Quintis, Cid, and Xu stare at the jacket. This only ment that in fact Squall was captured. Fainly they hoped he was just left behind. Xu folds it and gives it to Zell JR. Zell JR takes it and leaves. He knew she wanted him to give it to Rin. Not to mention he knew it was there way of getting him out of the room so they could say things.  
  
"What do we do now Squall is captured." Quintis asks.  
  
"Well, the schools ready to fly, and if need be the students can join in the fight." Xu pauses to ponder. "It's be a great test none more dangerious then they ones they are put up agianst yearly."  
  
Cid puts his head in his hands. "No we couldn't do that. Look at how many SeeD's they killed already."  
  
"That's cause they were over run us." Xu argues.  
  
"And what Squall knows about this school if leaked out can harm us." Quintis asks.  
  
"So just to save the school you'd save Squall?" Xu snaps.  
  
"Yes." Quintis says bluntly.  
  
Xu surpresses her emotions with a deep breath. "Okay then. For the Balamb gardan how to we retrive Squall Leonhart."  
  
  
****  
  
Rin cuddles her dads jacket, it was seilent outside. Had Zell JR fallen alseep? Rolling out of bed she tip-toes sielently to the door. The door barely creaks as she opened it, Zell JR and his dad sat comotose on the couch. It was obvious they pigged out on hotdogs till they passed out. Forgetting to feed her. Rin drops her dad's jacket, graps her blade, and then runs out the door.  
  
Her foot steps fell silently as she ran down the hallway. She didn't know where she was headed but she just needed to get out, to get away. Being cramped up all day was beginng to get to her. She paused by the main halway. She pondered which way to go, and she decided the easest place to hide was on the second floor balcony.  
  
The day was nice and warm outside and the wind smelled of the sea that lay around the island. Rin takes a deep breah and looks below at the ground. Everything looking so small from up here. She sighs and wishes that her dad was around to see this.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
Rin spins around and her jaw drops. Squall stood in the doorway, shitless but none the less there. How did he find her? Why didn't anyone tell her they found him? Either way she was so happy to see him.  
  
Squall raises his gunblade and moves to a fighting stance. Rin's happyness faded and turned into shock. Never in her life did her dad want to fight her. Nervously she forces out a laugh and steps towards Squall. Pushing down the urge to panic.  
  
'Dad were have you been?'  
  
Squall launches at Rin and Rin spins to the side defensivly. Her fathers gunblade bends the railing right were she just was.  
  
***  
  
Muhahahaha 


	36. Chapter 35

Dare I remind you what happens when no one reviews?  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
'Dad?' Rin signs in disbelief.  
  
Squall eyes shift to look at Rin. She was backed into a wall. He chuckles at the fact of how loosely she held her blade. First rule of combat, never hold your weapon in unreadiness. The muscles of Squall's chest ripple as his gunblade rises off the railing and at Rin. Rin's mouth opens in a silent scream, she raises her blade. Squalls gunblade crashes into hers at half strength. Still enough to send the back of her blade into her face. The disc portion cutting her face. Pressing on his blade Squall pin Rin to the wall.  
  
"You are not a bright fighter. Should I kill you now?"  
  
Rin grits her teeth, her dad was right. She wasn't a bright fighter. If she was she would have realized that was not her father. Breathing out so she can whistle Rin brings up her knee, making Squall back off. Before he can recover Rin makes a mad dash run to the door  
  
Squall reaches out and grabs Rin's arm He was easily faster then Rin. Pulling her back he slams the handle of his gunblade into Rin's face. The force of the blow sending Rin to the ground clutching her eye.  
  
"To day you die child. Balamb garden will belong the sorcerous Icea." Squall shouts.  
  
\Not today.\ Rin thinks to herself, gabbing her blade. She wings it at Squall's legs. Gracefully Squall jumps backward into the air. Wisely Rin takes this time to pull herself off the ground. Rubbing her left eye, now black and blue, only for a second before launching at Squall. Blades clash with a piercing ring. Rin and Squall fall back into different sides of the balcony. Rin lifts her blade and fires a disc at Squall.  
  
Squall grunts at the force of the disc hitting his skin. Blood flowing freely from his shoulder. If she was going to play this way so was he. But in this state Squall didn't care for pain, he grabs the disc and pulls it out. He was on a mission and she was just another enemy in his way. Squall raises his blade unaffected by the blow.  
  
"Thundaga." Squall casts.  
  
Rin jumps back as the spell hits her. She collapses to one knee and looks over her options. She needed to get into the school but that was blocked by Squall. Now chance of getting by him. Squall shakes his head at her disappointed in the fight. This in return gave Rin an idea.  
  
In a flash Rin runs at Squall. The blades clash together but instead of falling to different corners of the balconies Rin continues her heated attack on Squall. It didn't matting how many times he blocked her she continued at a fast pace. Waiting for Squall to make his mistake, just one iddy biddy mistake. Rin taking fast and furious both taking steps in an unceremonious and unplanned directions.  
  
Mistake he did make. He got over confident that Rin was to going to continue her crazy attack. As he moved to block Rin turned heal and bolted out of the balcony. It didn't take her far into the school before Squall caught up to her. Rin turns around as students run screaming away.   
  
Father and daughter make eye contact, both breathing heavily both exhausted large amounts of energy. Either blocking for fighting they did their share. Rin lowers her blade a little and Squall squints at her confused. And in a balancing the blade under her elbow she signs out in her language the simple fire spell. Squall screams and covers his eyes the light hurting his eyes. Rin grabs her blade and runs at Squall.  
  
Blood flies through the air in slow motion, Squall screams and grabs his face. Rin freezes her swing done and looks at her father. Blood ran down his face. His scar now had company at the same angle. Rin drops her blade and backs up she couldn't believe what she just did. Squall looks up pure rage in his eyes and runs at Rin. Memories of that day with Seifer invading his mind once again.  
  
Seifer, Balamb garden, SeeD, friends, mission, Rinoa.... Rinoa death and daughter. Squalls mind hurt and it pained him to recall all these new things. His back burned and Squall grips his hair and screams. He looks at Rin and notices the blood pooling below her. He hurt his daughter. He stumbles confused. Strong hands where gripping him and a blonde man was helping Rin. He couldn't fight back, he was to stunned.  
  
****  
  
Xu, Cid, and Zell gather outside of the infirmary. Zell was bouncing between feet, Xu looked increasingly concerned and Cid face was as tight as taunt leather. The situation just upped a step, Rin was in bad health, and Squall was heavily restrained in a corner of the infirmary screaming.  
  
"So what can we do?" Zell asks.  
  
"Well, they said they can reconstruct some of Rin's hand, and as for Squall, he's fighting something with in him." Xu reports. "Till further notice he's considered insane and dangerous."  
  
"Anything we can do for Rin?" Headmaster Cid asks.  
  
"I say go send her the Almsy's." Xu says.  
  
"Yeah isn't she engaged to the Almsy boy?" Zell asks in a spurt.  
  
"Yes," Xu answers.  
  
"Then we shall send for Seifer and fill him in. I think he's earned a second chance, anyone here disagree?" Headmaster cid looks over the small group.  
  
"I do not, and I do not think Zell does either."  
  
"Then I'll get a message to him." Cid nods.  
  
"BOUYA!"  
  
****  
  
Rin stares at her left hand. To her it looked like a useless bandaged lump. Her dads gunblade took a chuck out of her arm bone took out the intire hand from the middle finger over. Most of her middle finger and a reparable chunk of her pointer finger. She puts down her hand and notices Xu who walks into the room in silent step. Afraid that Rin might have been still sleeping.  
  
"Rin, Headmaster Cid has notified Seifer Almsy to come get you."  
  
Rin looks at Xu like she was a trader, then her face switches to ask her what she was implying. Xu moves and slides a chair over beside RIn's bed.  
  
"Your hurt, and you will need some extra care," Xu says. "And your dad is restrained right now. AND I know you won't leave this school so Seifer will be staying here." Xu looks at the doctor. "Look I have to go, they want to start replacing err, repairing what they can on your hand. Good luck Rin."  
  
Rin watches Xu walk out of the room. She was unable to decide if she wanted Seifer around, but secretly she hoped he'd take his son with him. How much she wanted to see her fiancee again. The doctor walks in and Rin settled back into the bed. Better get this over with.  
  
***  
  
Hee 


	37. Chapter36

No ones reviewing, bad you bad now Squall has to pay.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8  
  
  
  
A feather, Squall reaches out for it. It was an odd thing to find in this dark void abyss. The feather drifts unto his hand. Squall draws the feather closer to his face. As he gazes at it ever so curiously a sharp pain like electricity fills his hand. Squall yelps and drops the feather. He clutches his hand and stares at the fallen feather. Like spilling water the scenery around Squall changes to a field. Squall closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, gathering control of his emotions. Upon opening his eyes he notices a black haired girl sitting among the long grass... Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa can it be you?" Squall asks running up to her.  
  
Rinoa doesn't respond to him, then he released it was Rin. And she was whispering about mom was gone now to, and how she was left alone for all these years. Cautiously he walks forward to look over her shoulder. She was obviously crying, mourning someone. As he nears closer he notices she was kneeling next to a head stone. It read: Squall 'Leonhart' Loire, Devoted leader, and loner. Squall's eyes shoot open wide as he backs up. He couldn't believe what he just saw, it couldn't be true. Where was this? Where was he? His breathe quickens and he can feel the pulse trying to burst open his veins.  
  
"That's what you wanted right?"  
  
Squall turns to face Rinoa. Glancing behind him his daughter was gone. Dumbfounded Squall look back at Rinoa. A familiar smile crosses her face. Yet as she walks by Squall notices it was marred by sadness. A pang of sadness that told Squall clearly that she was disappointed in him. He swallows a lump forming in his throat and keeps his eyes on her.  
  
"No, that's not what I wanted." Squall answered. "I wanted you to live to take care of our daughter."  
  
"Why Squall? I accepted it was my time, why couldn't you have accepted it. Did you ever think what might happen if you left and not me?!"  
  
"No."   
  
Rinoa spins around slaps Squall with all her strength. Squall stands stunned Rinoa's hand leaving a red mark on his face.  
  
"You never do think Squall." Rinoa snaps. "You never did think of our baby either, the precious gift I gave to you. I knew giving birth to her would take away the finial few years I had left." Rinoa crosses her arms and looks down. "I was going to die anyway."  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"If you got your way our little girl would be an orphan right now."  
  
"Rinoa!?" Squall made a move for her.  
  
An electricity type pain fills his body. Squall screams in pain and collapses his muscles unable to hold him. He huddles on the ground shaking, the voltage that had gone through his body left him defenses and unable to move. Barely left him conscious. Rinoa looks at him anger and pain filled her face. Squall new she was very unhappy, and even in death she was a strong sorcerous.  
  
"Wait she is an orphan you gave up the fight." Rinoa whispers.  
  
"No, I haven't." Squall cried out.  
  
Rinoa kicks Squall in the chest angrily. "You gave up on her!"  
  
Squall groans and grabs his chest, his breath knocked out of his lungs. He hadn't gave up on his child, he didn't even know why he was here. One minute he had something hot pressed to his back and then the next he woke up here. Frustrated Rinoa grabs his hair and forces him to look at her.  
  
"Why did you give up on our child?!" Rinoa screams.  
  
Squall couldn't respond, his lungs refused to take in air. He never seen Rinoa this upset, but then again he never dared to push her this far. Had she really been dying when she had Rin? It explains why she had so many appointments and so much was kept from him. Now Rin was to take care of, Rin he had hurt her didn't he? Vaguely Squall remembers Rin bent over with blood pooling blow her. What had he done to her?   
  
Rinoa grips his hair harder almost tearing it out at the roots. Then controlling herself she lets go of him. Letting his dead fall to the floor. She covers her face and begins to cry, she could see into his memories, they played in the false sky like a movie reel. Squall rolls over and forces his lungs to take in air. Weakly he reaches out for her.  
  
"Rin, I-" He says weakly.  
  
"You not only gave up on her you hurt her." Rinoa cries.  
  
"I didn't give up on her... I didn't mean to hurt her either."  
  
"Then fight it Squall!" Rinoa lowers her hands and looks at him. "Get back your mind!"  
  
"I don't know what I'm fighting." Squall responds.  
  
"Squall."  
  
Rinoa's image begins to fade, Squall's face fills with horror, he did not want to loose his wife again. He forces his body to stand and staggers towards her. Once again the pain fills his body. Rinoa look at him begging for him to fight. Squall screams and struggles to walk towards her. Her name escapes his lips as her image fades and disappears. The pain fills his body, as tears fall from his eyes. He did not want to be alone again, he did not want his daughter to be alone. Rinoa loved her, and gave her life with her final breath.  
  
"Rinoa, give me strength, I can't fight this alone." Squall collapses to his knees. "I'm to weak."  
  
***  
  
REVIEW PEOPLES :: cries:: I feel so unloved 


	38. Chapter 37

Hey peoples me again. May I poke you and direct you to Tainted Blood by Lestatsdarkrose. She also has alot of good works. Umm, there was another story I was gonna surgest to ya's but I forget the title.   
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8  
  
  
  
A week has passed, Squall still remained restrained in the infirmary. Several times he almost crashed, and he cried out apologizing to Rin for his actions when he was awake. The thought of what he did helping him to fight the spell on him. Rin's hand had been reconstructed the best it could be. The piece of arm bone and the hand bones all replaced by prosthetics, but her fingers remained gone. Three fingers totally gone, no chance of rebuilding.   
  
Walking down the hall, Ellone makes her way to the infirmary. Seifer followed five paces behind her. Ti had been awhile since he was welcomed back to this school and it was obvious that some people still didn't want him here. He was the sorceress's knight, who could blame him. Ellone stops ahead of him and turns around. Something in her eyes made him stop to.  
  
"You know, it was not your fault. You followed your heart and did what you believed what was right." Ellone says softly and respectfully. "You did what you thought was right, and when time came you admitted your mistakes. A lot of people don't do that, I respect your decision."  
  
Seifer stood stunned, it never dawned on him she knew what he was thinking. If he knew that he wouldn't have been thinking about what he was thinking about earlier. Ellone walks up to Seifer and puts a hand on his shoulder respectfully.  
  
"Don't worry I won't say anything about your son, but you should." Ellone scolds.  
  
"I know, but can we drop it?"   
  
"Seifer y-"  
  
"Seifer, Ellone!" Zell calls out his son in tow.  
  
"Thank goodness for Zell." Seifer mumbles, for once really thankful for Zell.  
  
"Hi Zell, how have you been."  
  
"Great, oh I'd like you to meet Junior." Zell pulls his son forward.  
  
"Hi, I'm Zell."   
  
"You look like you father Zell, minus the tattoo."  
  
"Yeah well, that's gonna change."  
  
"Uh, yeah, where's Cid, he wanted me to take care of Rin." Seifer breaks in.  
  
"Yeah, Cid's in a meeting. It's better to just go by Rin. She's pretty much locked herself in her room." Zell scratches the back of his head.  
  
"I'll bring him dad, you fill Ellone in K?" Zell pops up in the air.  
  
"Okay Junior you do that."  
  
Zell JR grabs Seifer's arms and pulls him down the hall. Zell watches at his son drags a surprised Seifer down the hall. Did he think that Zell JR. was more hyper then him? Zell hopes not, he had a reputation to live up to. Smiling he looks at Ellone who was standing there quietly hands folded in front. Years didn't affect her age at all, she still looked like they day he last saw her.  
  
"This way Ellone, tell me, how have you been?"  
  
Ellone walks beside Zell, "I've been fine. Same with Laguna, unaffected by the heart attack he had last year. But the doctor said his ticker was just fine. Partly cause he met someone when he was in the hospital, but he'll never admit he's in love."  
  
"That must suck." Zell mumbles.  
  
"Don't worry," Ellone chuckles. "I've been playing match maker."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Estrella." Ellone answers.  
  
"What an interesting name." Zell states.  
  
Zell opens the door for the infirmary. Ellone walks in and shyly looks around. She could hear screaming and cursing from the other room and knew where Squall was. Remaining calm she walks in by Squall and sits down. Gently she brushes the hair of his sweaty brow. Squall's eyes open and look at her, a strange feeling fills his body and he closes his eyes again till it passes. When his eyes open it's the same old Squall everyone knew.  
  
"Sister." Squall says weakly.  
  
"Hey, I've been hearing you've been having some problems."  
  
"If they say some there leaving some fine print out." Squall mumbles.  
  
"I can tell." Ellone moves her hand to Squall's shoulder ."It's not your fault, your being controlled."  
  
Squall closes his eyes. Vaguely he remembers the force that was being implanted in his mind by that resoluteing chant. It was evil and consuming his mind with every word. For some reason it coward to the recesses of his mind when Ellone came around. He would loose control again, Squall was certain of that. Ellone would leave and it's come back. Squall opens his eyes and meets gazes with Ellone.  
  
"How long?" Squall asks about his sane time.  
  
"Till I leave Squall, you know that." Ellone answers.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
"With Seifer."  
  
Squall's face tightens and he looks away. "Can I?"  
  
"Yes, if your strong enough."  
  
"For Rin I can be."  
  
Ellone watches Squall slip off into a sleep. His face relaxes and for once he looked like a peaceful child. He was so weak from the fight to remain him. The least Ellone could do is to sit by him as he slept. She pushes the hair out of Squall's face. At least he'd get a couple hours in untroubled sleep. Raine would have loved to see him today. She was so proud when Squall was born. Still though, her broken heart couldn't recover.  
  
****  
  
Zell JR left Seifer outside of Squall and Rin's tiny sized school apartment. Ones for families in high positions so the commanders can always be on call. Reasonable considering the times they are living in. Quietly Seifer knocks on the door. Hoping that someone would answer, but his knocks fail to rouse a response. The only thing to respond to the knocks was it's echo's off the walls. Seifer rubs the back of his head, he gives up. Making a fist he pounds on the door as loud as he can. He'd wake the dead if he had to.   
  
Yet still no one answers the door Rin was obviously ignoring him. Trying the door Seifer realizes she had it locked. Looking around he couldn't see any place to hide they key so he did what he could. He backs up and kicks open the door, but that door caught on trash. Using his weight Seifer pushes open the door.   
  
Left over food lay here and there, looking around Seifer notices Rin sitting slumped on the couch. Her eyes glued forward in a trance, and her feet on the coffee table. Seifer pushes harder on the door and slips in. He growls, not even wanting to wonder what crunched under his feet. It was obvious Rin was inside of herself, and angry at the world. Seifer looks at the layer of horse radish on the bottom of his shoe. This will now do.  
  
"Hey Rinny, how are you?" Seifer asks kicking away some old food. "Looks like you need some help cleaning this place up."  
  
Without breaking her stair Rin raises her hand and flicks off Seifer. Anger fills Seifer and reaches his peak. He grabs Rin's arms and pulls her off the couch. Rin opens her eyes wide and stares at him surprised. No one ever dared be this mean to her as of lately, how dare he.  
  
"Rin go take a shower," Seifer orders. "I have to clean of this mess and you look a fright."  
  
Rin pulls her arm away and give Seifer that if it could, it would freeze ice. Seifer felt the urge to slap her and give her a what for. But her face was already bruised and a nasty scar marred the bottom of her chin. Rin's face saddened and grew glum, and Seifer cooled it. Rin was hurting a lot and it would not help if he lost it right now.  
  
"You dad will be fine, if anybody can make it through this it'll be him." Seifer lets out a breath. "Not to mention Ellone is with him now."  
  
Rin looks at Seifer, she never herd of the person Ellone. Except maybe here and there in distant conversations when she was a little girl.  
  
"Ellone is your aunt Rin, now go take a shower." Seifer looks around. "I'll find someone to bring you a clean towel, and clean clothes."  
  
Rin obeys, lost in thought and done conversing with her future father-in-law. Seifer raises his arms frustrated. This was not how he wanted this day to go. Bu then when did any day ever go right. Man he missed his wife. Right now she'd know what to do. Disdainfully he grabs a garbage bag and starts to clean up the mess. Probably find his son to  
  
Soon a tapping on Rin's window draws him over. Cautiously he walks over and opens the window and gasps at who was there.  
  
***  
  
OOOOO suspenseful 


	39. Chapter ::sigh:: 38

Damn you peoples, I'm getting to predictable ain't I, well it's time to change the game. http://www.geocities.com/kissfromgackt2/gp0160009.jpg If ya wanna see a crazy Squall  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
Seifer stares at the dumbfounded person in the widow. His chest slowly swells with his temperament and he was barely resisting the urge to strangle. On the second hand control didn't work for to long and Seifer reaches out and grabs the startled tapper by the throat and drags him through the window. Giving the opposition no time to react. The person sprawls on the floor and scampers away from Seifer's eager-to-strangle hands.  
  
"Seth what the fuck?" Seifer shouts.  
  
"D... Dad! Um, er... Shit." Seth cringes.  
  
"Don't fucking swear what has your mother taught you!?" Seifer yells still angry. "And why are you here?"  
  
Seth feels around for his blade but couldn't find it. He curses himself lightly, his dad wanted his head and he had not defense. Seifer growing upset by his lack of reply slams his gunblade inches from Seth's head. Seth yelps and pulls to the side.  
  
"Well, dad, I, er, missed Rin so much I thought I'd pay her visit." Seth looks into his dads eyes. "And since you never taken me any where near Balamb garden I got lost.... Dad she's my fiancee I should be with her!"  
  
"Well, things have changed." Seifer tosses the garbage bag at Seth, "Squall's a loony toon, and Rin needs taking care of. Don't mention her in-"  
  
"Seifer!"  
  
Inna stood in the door way, Rin popping up behind the Irvine kid. Surprised to see Rin she steps into the light more. Instantly Seth notices her hand which was unwrapped and unhidden. Seth face contorts as he looks at it. He glances at his dad who was caught by surprise by their reappearance. Seth looks Rin in the eyes.  
  
"What happened to your hand." Seth says bluntly.  
  
Rin's turns around and runs out of the room. Inna swears and runs after her. Seifer slaps his head disgusted.  
  
"Juries." Seifer finishes finally.  
  
"Dad I'm-"  
  
Seifer grabs Seth by the neck of his collar and slams him against the wall. Seth's breath is forced out and his eyes roll back and around. Seifer was at wits end, and he was close to snapping his son's neck. Seth raises his hands defensively and remains still, leary about provoking his dad more. Seifer closes his eyes, slowly cooling down. Unleashing his fingers he lets Seth fall to the ground. The junk beneath him crunching.  
  
"You get this place cleaned up Seth," Seifer sighs, "I'll go see what is up with Rin."  
  
"Yes, dad." Seth grabs the garbage bag and runs away to a different corner then by his dad.  
  
****  
  
Inna grabs Rin and forces her to stop. Rin looks at Inna tears streaming down her face. It was not her style to cry, but lately things had just gotten to hard; to much to take. Adding insult to injury was the fact Rin's hand was now disfigured. It be good luck if she could ever handle the gunblade again like she used to. Still that was to much to expect at this stage, and Rin knew that. Damn the person who started this.  
  
"Rin come back, I'm sure Seth didn't mean anything like that." Inna tempts to comfort.  
  
Rin shakes head no, and tries to rub away the tears. Inna frowns deeply, she just might have her dad's stubbornness, that would be bad right about now.  
  
"Don't make me go get Bobby." Inna warns. "You know she's been stressed taking care of herself and us."  
  
Rin sighs and stops struggling against Inna. They move over to the bench and sit down to talk. By the look in her eyes it was going to be awhile, but oddly Rin welcomed it. It got her away from those annoying boys around.   
  
"You know your lucky Rin, you got a cute guy. I know I'm young yet, but please tell me, is or isn't Zell a cute man."  
  
Rin raises an eye brow really quick and looks at Inna. Zell, he was an old man now days, and he obviously hid that grey hair.  
  
"Junior Rin." Inna laughs.  
  
Rin scrunches her eyes closed.  
  
"But please Rin don't tell him." Inna says suddenly panicked. "I'm sure he has other woman on is mind.... But really Rin your so lucky, Seth is a good man. No matter what you may look like, or be able to do he'll be with you."  
  
Rin sighs suddenly glum, and depressed.  
  
"Come on a nice warm shower will do you good."  
  
Riva gives up and fallows Inna to the showers. Being the middle of the week no one was in there really, cept one maybe two people. Rin glided into the last remaining private shower and stripped down. Tossing her dirty clothes at Inna, who didn't really want to touch them.  
  
"Listen I'll be back with clothes, don't go any were."  
  
Rin paused at stares at the shower curtain, was Inna just that stupid, or trying to be that moronic. Rolling her eyes she climbs into the shower allowing the warm water to flow unabated over her.   
  
****  
  
Laguna jogs into the sick bay and sees Squall laying there. He had just gotten the letter Ellone sent out, secretaries could not be trusted to get important messages through. He pauses, and stares at the scene before him. Ellone was staring at Squall who slept ever so peaceful beside her. it was hard to tell of the torment that Squall faced when Ellone was not around. Cautiously Laguna takes a step forward, Ellone looks up at him.  
  
"Uncle Laguna, I was wondering when you get here." Ellone whispers.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that." Laguna replies a mite to loud.  
  
Squall twitches and opens his eyes and notices Laguna standing in the door way. He tries to sit up but is caught by his restraints. Ellone puts a hand on his shoulder to remind him to remain still he wasn't going any were. Laguna scratches the back of his head and walks in slowly looking around for a chair.  
  
"So, Squall here you lost it, you look fine to me." Laguna says.  
  
"Yeah, it's hard to explain." Squall replies glumly.  
  
"Hey, Squall I didn't mean any offense... I'm glad to see your doing fine."  
  
"Thanks dad."  
  
Laguna began to look more and more uncertain of what to say. "So how's my granddaughter, isn't she seventeen?"  
  
Squall's face filled with horror, not with the thoughts of what he did to Rin. But the fact he forgot her birthday, in matter of fact it looked like everyone did besides Laguna. Ellone shot Laguna a nasty look which instantly shut him up, and put a cramp in his leg. Ellone and Squall, yes Squall, start to laugh. Who could not, it was so funny watching a man of Laguna's stature get a cramp over a simple thing.  
  
As the cramp grew he suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of his leg. Laguna fell to the ground and howled with pain. Someone kicked him, who would kick a person having a cramp in there leg. It was so cruel and inhumane.  
  
"Hey Rin." Squall croaks.  
  
"Rin, your Squall daughter, sorry I wasn't around to meet you sooner." Ellone smiles. "I'm Ellone."  
  
Rin nods, and looks at her dad, who in return was staring at her. An awkward silence, cept for Laguna's howls, fills the room. Father and daughter didn't know what to say, and Rin was especially drawn back by the fact Squall can be this normal after what he did to her. Squall was silent because all he could see was the bruises and the scar under her chin. Her injured hand hidden in a pocket of her trench.  
  
"Your daughters quiet Squall, she takes after you." Ellone chuckles, unaware Rin was a mute.  
  
This time the silent befallen Laguna and Squall, and Rin face contorts. Laguna pulls himself off the floor and limps over to Ellone and puts a hand on her shoulder and whispers in her ear. Rin suddenly blew her lid and lunges at Laguna and with her injured hand grabs his collar and pulls her hand back to punch him.  
  
"SMILE!"  
  
Ellone, Rin, Squall, and Laguna look at the door startled. Instantly a flash fills there eyes.   
  
Bobby lowers her digital camera and chuckles, "You look like such a happily family."  
  
The picture: Rin posed to deck Laguna looking at the camera startled. Laguna looking scared and startled looking at the camera, ands up in self defense. Ellone mouth dropped and looking at the camera like a deer in the head lights. Squall, in restraints looking at the camera twenty years older.  
  
***  
  
Ah Kodak moments. 


	40. Chapter 39

I'm in a bad mood, need to do something destructive  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy 8  
  
  
  
Flash clearing from her eyes, Rin launched her self at Bobby who already had a lead on Rin only by a few seconds. Ellone afraid that Rin was going to commit homicide jumps out of her chair and runs after the group. Her green sash forgotten on the chair. Gravity giving out Laguna falls on his butt and laughs, finding this whole situation extremely funny. His family for once together, suddenly ripped apart by his granddaughters urge to reach out and kill someone. Hearing silence from Squall, Laguna looks up at him.  
  
"Hey Squall you okay?" Laguna asks. "Squall?"  
  
Laguna grows serious, and he picks him self off the floor. At first nothing seemed out of place, then his eyes fell on the contorted face of Squall. With the speed of blood pumping through his body, fear rises in Laguna. He knew something was wrong, something was happening. Laguna gently touches Squall's shoulder then to turns to call the nurse. But his body froze.   
  
A force much stronger then Laguna could resist pulls him to look at Squall once again. Squalls messy grey hair grows a little, and then changes from it's soft grey, into an almost black red. His scar no longer it's raw color but it turning black. His skin a tannish color turning white. A restrained hand reaches out and grabs Laguna, long purplish nails sprout from his usual short manicured nails. Squalls eyes fly open. So angry and cold... Lost. No longer his blue color, but a brighter uninviting green.  
  
"Laguna Loire, father to this poor vessel." Squall speaks in an icy tone.  
  
Laguna couldn't speak, or move. His energy getting pulled from his body by the hand on his arm. Laguna's head begins to swim wildly, and it longed to black out. The finger nails dug into his skin painfully, keeping him awake. Squall smiles wickedly and rips his other hand from the restraint.  
  
"Tell them, Squall says bye."  
  
The hand lets go of Laguna's hand and he falls back ward, unconsciousness finally welcoming him. Squall looks at the fallen Laguna, for a flicker his eyes were back to normal. Then with a turn he was gone. Gone from the school, and gone from being a allie. Now having an even more uncertain future then Seifer, but with also a big difference between them. Seifer had a choice, Squall doesn't.  
  
****  
  
"Hey uncle Laguna the disaster has been-"  
  
Ellone covers her mouth and screams noticing Laguna on the floor, and Squall gone. The doctor rushes in wondering what was wrong and notices Laguna. He rushes over and checks for a pulse on Laguna. Thankfully beneath his fingers is a faint pulse. He turns around and looks at Ellone, who still stood petrified in the door way.  
  
"Go get Cid now!" He orders with high command.  
  
Ellone nods and runs out of the infirmary. Fear guided her feet, and terror was her swiftness. And if the secretary didn't want to let her in well Ellone would have to kick her ass then. Eagerly Ellone pounds on the button for the third floor, nothing seem to be going fast enough, not even her own two feet.   
  
The door opens to the floor, before even the secretary can react Ellone pushes by and swings open the door. Quintis nearly feel back in her chair, and Edea put down her tea. They seem to study her stressed face with great curiosity. Ellone closes her eyes and breathes heavily out of air.  
  
"Ellone what's wrong, you look like you seen a ghost." Quintis says getting up.  
  
"Trouble, in infirmary." Ellone heaves. "Big trouble."  
  
Quintis grabs her whip and runs out the door to investigate, coolly Edea walks up to Ellone and touches her shoulder. Gently she guides her to a chair to sit down, and pours her some tea. It was the only thing she could do to keep this situation as much under control as she could. Ellone was a sorcerous just like her, and she knew how hard it was to keep control of their wild emotions. Edea smoothly slides into her husbands chair.  
  
"Tell me about Ellone." Edea insists.  
  
Ellone puts down the cup and begins to cry. "I was chasing after Rin, who wanted to kill a kid named Bobby. I just finished dodging a blood bath with that." Ellone covers her face. "I knew not to leave Squall alone in the infirmary Edea, I knew it. Now Squall is gone and Uncle Laguna is hurt."  
  
"It's okay Ellone, everything will be fine."  
  
"Why didn't you feel it?"  
  
Edea froze, she had felt it, a strong flicker of energy before it vanished. Sadly Edea looks down at the swirling waves in her tea. They were fighting a new battle now, and there was one sorcerer who most likely be involved, also meaning that they were at a new playing field. A field that they always would fear would come, yet tried to hide from.  
  
"It's my daughter's doing." Edea says suddenly.  
  
Ellone's eyes flew open, and she looks at Edea. This had to be false, this couldn't be true. Edea continued to watch her tea forlornly. The truth painted out in the silence between them. Cid and Edea had a daughter, more then likely before the orphanage gang came around.  
  
"She was taken from me two years before you guys came to me." Edea whispers. "She was five and a half years old, and they feared what she might be... It seems with just cause."  
  
Ellone watches as tears begin to fall down Edea's face. Her heart wrenched, and her body turned numbed. She never guessed and she certainly never knew. Ellone gets up and hugs Edea, her heart going out to her.  
  
"Edea we'll get her back." Ellone replies. "There has to be a way."  
  
***  
  
Email me at dragon_an_bats@yahoo.com if you want to see that image of evil Squall. 


	41. MERRY CHRISTMAS YA ALL

http://ourworld.cs.com/TheRealTrillian/squallgacktmarked.jpg Go there, thanks Vaness de Dhampyri.  
  
Disclaimer don't own FF 8 but it is driving me nuts.  
  
  
  
A week passed in awed silence after the incident with Squall. Irvine and Selphie returned to a yelling. Neither of them expecting trouble to rise up at the school in there absence, and further more telling no one where they went so that they could be reached in an emergency. Two fatal flaws in senior SeeD's, and don't get into the trouble they got for leaving there underage kids alone. Bobby thankfully managed to keep them inline with only a minor amount of damage, and chaos.  
  
Laguna recovered and told his message, conveniently leaving out the flicker of Squall's humanity. It would all be easier if he didn't tell them. It was in evadable that they would have to come face to face in a fight. Be better if they just saw the evil him, then the humanity that might not be there. Laguna sights and puts his head on his hands, lost in deep thought over Squall.  
  
"Laguna what is it?"  
  
Laguna looks up at Cid, he forgotten he was sitting in on a meeting. Now the whole room was looking at him. Like they saw strait through to the secret he held. Laguna sat up strait and stares back at the group. What should he say? He couldn't tell the truth, it was to much for any of them face. Well, at least not the whole truth, a quarter of the truth would be fine.  
  
"Just thinking about Squall, that is all." Laguna responds.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't me in this meeting." Quintis shoves in. "I mean you are his father, what reassurance do we have that you won't go spoil our plans by telling Squall what we have planned."  
  
"Cause ma'am, I got a granddaughter to worry about." Laguna tries to stay polite.  
  
"Seifer's taking care of her, you don't need to worry about her."  
  
"Squinty, don't be a fallacious bitch. I maybe her future father-in-law, but it doesn't replace close family." Seifer responds in a low growl. "I trust him if it's worth anything."  
  
Quintis squints her face and glares at Squall.  
  
"Yeah! Not to mention I don't think Laguna herd a word we said." Selphie cuts in.  
  
Irvine begins to laugh beside her, he certainly found this funny. Cid face contorted with a difficult decision, Edea and Ellone stared at him hoping he do the right move. Only Quintis really thought Laguna as a possible leak. Still it was Cid's job to over think everything, even if the possibilities were slim.  
  
"I don't know, he could be a threat, but he is close to Rin." Cid finally speaks. "Still even if one question is raised I must respond to it, I'm sorry Laguna."  
  
"No, it's okay Cid." Laguna gets up. "I'll leave on my own accord."  
  
Laguna left the room, whispers hushing behind him. It was in his best interest to leave. He was touched by Squall, and he still felt Squall's hand on his arm. It disturbed him greatly, and he wondered why the feeling never faded away. Needing to get a break away from it all Laguna heads for Rin's room. His presence there would be welcomed. Silently Laguna prays for Raine's help.  
  
****  
  
  
When he got to Rin's room Seth let him in without another word. Now Laguna looked upon his sleeping grandchild. She was sleeping on her bed, curled in a ball hugging her dads jacket. Her hair lay strewn around her, and in the room Laguna realizes it was not black like her moms, but a dark brown like her dad. Carefully Laguna pulls the blanket up over her shoulders and lets her sleep. She looks so much like a little angel laying there, it would be a shame to wake her.  
  
"How long as she been asleep?" Laguna whispers.  
  
"Not long." Seth answers promptly and almost inaudibly.  
  
Laguna takes a deep breathe. "I cannot let them decide her fathers future without me."  
  
Seth blinks at Laguna's declaration. Laguna turns around and heads back to the meeting room. The feeling of Squall's hand increased, but he didn't care. He was not a traitor Quintis thought he was, he had a family to care for. No offense but those orphans had no idea what it was like to have a worried parent on there hands.   
  
****  
  
Laguna grabs the door and swings it open. He freezes and his mouth drops. This couldn't be happening, not now. Before his eyes Squall had Cid by his shoulder. Ellone was kneeling by Edea who was obviously knocked on her ass. Irvine, Quintis, Xu, Zell, and Selphie stood at an unsteady fight stance. Laguna looks back and Squall who just noticed him.  
  
"Daddy dearest." Squall mocks.  
  
"Squall don't do this." Laguna scolds.  
  
"What dad?" Squall chuckles. "Did you know what some cultures do?"  
  
"What?" Laguna's hand fell back on his gun.  
  
Squalls long purple nails dig into Cid's chest like it was nothing more then air. In a spurt of blood similar to a fire work explosion Squall rips out Cid's heart. Cid had not time to cry out before he fell over dead, this case it did not take a few seconds for someone with there heart ripped out to die. Squall smiles impudently, and in four slow bites he eats Cid's heart. Then to add insult to the situation casually licks off the blood off his fingers. Blood ran from the corner of his mouth and his black highlighted eyes filled with glee.  
  
"They eat the hearts of there enemies for knowledge, and to gain their strength." Squall takes a step forward. "I just needed his knowledge."  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
Laguna pulls out his gun and closes his eyes and fires his gun several times at Squall. When the dust settles Squall is no were to be seen. The younger generation stares confused and awed, while Laguna filled with horror. Something was not right. Laguna steps back, and into someone. A pale hand claps Laguna's chin, purple nails leary of cutting the skin. Laguna froze he knew any second he could be dead.  
  
"Daddy, try that again I will kill you." Squall warns.   
  
"Next time you won't have a chance." Laguna responds unthoughtfully.  
  
Squall licks Cid's blood off his lips. Gracefully he reaches down to Laguna's gun and slowly crushes it with one hand. Watching Laguna's fearful face for only a second more then is gone. Laguna drops to his knees his legs unable to hold his weight, and tries to calm his beating heart.  
  
***  
  
MERRY CHRISTMAS FROM THE DESK OF ROMAYDRAKO! 


	42. AND HAPPY NEW YEARS TO

I hope that chapter made your season bright. :) And this chapter was CO-written with lestatsdarkrose.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
  
  
The grown ups were still distracted in the meeting room, when the attack again came. This time not from Squall but from a bunch of creatures. Like humans that were given attributes of monsters. Hideous they looked and ferocious they were, and stronger then the average human. Seth, Rin, Inna, Zell JR, and cadet named Kaleah stood in a line ready to fight. There faces stern. Rin breaks aiming her blade at one monster, to risk a glance at young Inna.  
  
The front door entrance gate begin to crack open, and something bigger then what they expected forces it's way through the golden medal bars. All weapons drop an inch as faces look on in disbelief. Tiny ones they could handle but could they handle this thing. The hideous creature, similar to looks to an ogre but with a T-Rexsaur tail. It slams it's ten foot height into the over hang shaking the ground they stood on.  
  
Should they retreat? Run away and try to get to the parents. One more slam and the wall gave way, scattering the group. The thing raises it's fist to crush them but a shot rings out from no were and hit's the beast in the eye. The creature lets out a blood chilling howl, and backs off. A cocking of a gun, then a high powered blast. The creature staggers now blinded and ready to go into a rampage, but a bullet finds it's place between it's eyes and it falls forward dead, or out cold, they couldn't really tell.  
  
Seth, Kaleah, Inna and Zell JR gaze up from there positions on the floor, up at the smoking gun. It lowers and the images of Bobby appears. Bobby waves and goes back to her sniper position. Inna lets out an impromptu sigh and rolls her eyes.  
  
"Well, if it was dad he'd hit the jugular vain right off," Inna snaps.  
  
Zell JR, and Seth look at each other and then Inna, where she got that from they didn't know. Remembering Rin he looks for her. She sat by an over sized piece of the doorway wall looking as sad as it can be. Her blade sat in front of her and she made not even an intention to move.  
  
"Rin! Rin!"  
  
Seth gets to his feet and makes his way towards her, but the monsters made a move towards him. Seth freezes and raises his gunblade. Stealing one more glance at Rin; she was crying. The monsters moved forward, and Seth gagged on the fact these soldiers were once humans. Whose sick idea was this he didn't know. The ogre type thing shifted and began to move forcing a stifled scream from Kaleah.  
  
"Dammit retreat!" Seth yells slashing down a monster solider.  
  
Zell JR, Kaleah, and Inna nod in agreement and break into a run. Bobby providing cover fire, almost as skilled as her father. Seth rushes up to Rin and grabs her blade and her shoulder. Rin promptly pulls away, not wanting anything to do with him. Seth growls and reaches for her again, this time getting slapped. Something inside of him wanted to slap Rin for her childish behavior, but it was clear what was bugging her.  
  
"Rin, your hand means nothing you can still fight." Seth reassures. "But right now we need to retreat."  
  
Rin glares at him. A large clumsy hand grabs an unprepared Seth and raises him into the air. Seth struggles aimlessly to get free. Then when things couldn't get worse a loud crunching noise fills the room. Then the piercing clang of Seth's gunblade hitting the floor. The young mans scream went unheard.   
  
As Rin stared at Seth's life less body, the ogre shakes then his hand opens. Rin never herd the gun shot that hit it's hand, she concentrated on Seth who fell to the ground like an old rag. The ogre turned and more crunching fills the room as it steps on Seth's legs.  
  
Rin turns and wrenches out the contents of her stomach.  
  
"Get Rin, I'll get Seth." Irvine's voice erupts from the chaos.  
  
:"Na, I'm on it Irvy buddy." Zell rushes past Irvine and towards Seth.  
  
Quintis rushes over to Rin and picks her off the floor ushering her in the way of retreat.  
  
The high tailed it to the quad. Zell handed Seth over to Bobby and Inna.   
  
"Irv, Jr. get you asses over here and help me bar the door."  
  
Quistis took Rin to the corner and slapped her. "Just what the hell was that Rin Rai Leonhart! who the hell do you think you are? Do you have any idea what you just did. look at yourself you can't fight you're cripple! And your fathers a nut case. you could have gotten killed let alone you could have gotten the others killed what kind of stunt was that!"  
  
Rin coldly looked at Quintis how much she loved to stuff the her blade up her ass. Just who the hell did she think she was? she knew who she was, her father was the almighty Squall Leonhart; her mother was Rinoa Heartilly she was the daughter of the two most love people in all the world and here she was being yelled at by a woman who couldn't keep Seifer allays in line!   
  
Rin raises her middle finger as she stared down Quintis, then signed the best she can. 'I know who I am.'   
  
Shocked Quintis gasped at Rin. Never in her life has she seen so much disrespect. Quintis raises her hand yet again to slap Rin but brave Inna grabs her hand.  
  
"Fucking cool it Quintis." Inna snaps.  
  
The large sized creature slams on the door again and splintering could be herd. The group cringes and wonders what else to do. The creature continues to slam into the door and Irvine looks over at Rin who sat on the floor, Inna and Quintis remained in there stale mate glazes.  
  
"Irvine," Zell's voice broke in. "It's Seth."  
  
"Dammit Zell get him to the infirmary." Irvine orders.  
  
Rin lifts here eyes sadly to stare at Seth, but knowingly Irvine blocks her view with her body. Quintis gives Rin and dirty look and heads off to were last she seen Seifer. It was as good as assumed that Seth was dead. Killed by no other hand but a Leonhart spawn, not to mention an attack, no doubt lead by Squall himself. To Quintis, this was her idea of justice.  
  
"Rin what happened back there?" Irvine asks as the creature pounds again shaking the building.  
  
Rin looks at her hands and then at her blade that was carelessly tossed into a corner. Irvine rolls her eyes, damn Leonhart pride. That's what the matter was in this case. So that ment Rin probably figured herself for a cripple. In his eyes she wasn't. Calmly he walks over to a corner he picks up her blade, separating the two components.  
  
"Rin," Irvine says holding up the disk piece. "You mom used to fight with a weapon similar to this." He strapped it on her arm. It was amazing that the person who created it left open the option of separating sections. "And this here is a gunblade, like your father uses."  
  
Rin looks confused and takes the blade.  
  
"Rin you still have two working fingers, hold that hand on bottom for support, and give the diskette more room." Irvine pats her head. "And see you got good support. I'm no good at fighting with those little missy, but I bet your going to have to slide your palm around to take most of the impact or you'd probably break your fingers."  
  
She raises her eye brow at Irvine and lowers the blade, the handle slightly grinding on the disk. She didn't care she just wanted to be left alone. Irvine peeked around to see that Zell, Seth, and Quintis was gone. It was safe to let Rin move around now. He takes her by her arm and helps her to her feet.  
  
"Now smile little missy."  
  
"Rin Leonhart!" Seifer unmistakable voice seers the silence. "This is the last time any one of the Leonhart spawns, hurts an Almsy."  
  
Rin blinks and faces Seifer, her face pale. Seifer raises his blade to attack. Rin couldn't find that in her to raise hers. She didn't understand what was going on with Seifer. Irvine steps in-between.  
  
"Seifer bud, relax." Irvine tempts to intervene  
`  
Seifer instantly puts the gunblade to Irvine's throat. His eyes cold and narrowed, Seifer had lost his cool. In the back of his mind, Irvine's instincts screamed for him to back off. He would have if not for Rin. Was Rin able to fight? And if so would Seifer be to great of a challenge for her? Those were two questions Irvine didn't want to find out. Sadly Irvine notes, the creature was gone, no longer pounding on the door. Any chance of distracting Seifer from his deadly rampage was gone.  
  
"Move out of the way Kinneas!" Seifer growls pressing the blade into Irvine's throat.  
  
"No," Irvine insists pulling his shot gun out of it's holster and switching off the safety. "Move and your dead."  
  
Seifer stares into Irvine's eyes. He knew his target is just a mere few feet away. In Seifer's mind the gears were turning. And if he knew the cowboy he'd be over jumpy. To test this theory Seifer twitches his arm, and as expected the rifle raised halfway to it's mark. Seifer smiles and laughs, watching amusingly as Irvine's eyes twitch in confusion.  
  
And in a flash Seifer's gunblade slide down and knocked away Irvine's aim. Twisting skillfully Seifer elbow's Irvine in the neck. A wild shot rings out, and Seifer barely notices the blood running out of a hole in his foot, much less the pain. Irvine staggers to the side, unsteadied by the swiftness of Seifer's attack.  
  
"You fucking shot me bastard." Seifer growls.  
  
Irvine looks up to see the butt of Seifer's gunblade, then nothing but blackness.  
  
Seifer turns slowly to look at Rin, who stood motionless, her jaw slightly dropped. Seifer's eyes look at Rin, eyes full of hatred and anger. One that couldn't see into the future Rin had hope for. That his son had hoped for. Rin backs up she didn't want to fight her future father, much less any one.  
  
"Dammit Rin DIE!" Seifer rushes at Rin.  
  
Instinctively she raises her blade feeling her two fingers wretch painfully from only a scraping hit. Irvine was right in his calculations. Rin cringes and her face lets her know of her pain. An elbow to Seifer's gut gives her enough room to right and wing at him.   
  
Her muscles strain painfully, done as Irvine told her but still to weak to be of any good yet. Using her body she brings her and Seifer into a standing show down of strength. A grin crosses Seifer's face. Her figured to have one considering his agility and his strength. But in his anger and haste he for got one thing.  
  
In a magnificent move Rin points both blades to the floor and kicks up and into Seifer's head. Not to damaging of a blow but enough to stun him long enough so she could summon thundaga. Something that was engraved in her blood and it came so easily and instinctively. Like the magic coursed throw her veins, just like her blood. She look at Seifer who was down on one knee, could she have one so easily?  
  
Seifer looks up an evil grin across his face, his body shook and it seems like he is laughing. No damage was done, Seifer was fine. IN a flash of speed he runs at Rin, she raises the disc and fires it blindly, unused to it being on her arm. Not even close to a hit. Rin stomps her foot and watches as her future father in law approaches. She gives out a hallow scream at covers her face as Seifer's gunblade comes down towards her head.  
  
***  
  
HAPPY NEW YEARS! See ya after the holidays! HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD YEAR AND SEE YA IN A WEEK! 


	43. Chapter 42

You know if you guys would review, I wouldn't really keep leaving ya guys with cliff hangers, or get this interesting with this story. Learn to review and you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter. ::laughs::  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Final Fantasy eight, I hope you understand that, if not go away. And I do not own the song I used either. ::giggles:: that still belongs to others.  
  
  
  
Inna, and Kaleah jump unto Seifer's arms in hopes of saving their friend Rin from a grizzly fate. Seifer drops his blade and grabs the nearest girl by the hair. Kaleah is flung to the ground, landing with a grunt, and a crunch of a bone. Inna held unto Seifer tighter, in she didn't want to be tossed off either. Soon enough though Seifer to flung her over his head into the ground. Her back landing on the hilt of someone's gunblade sending pain up and down her spine. Seifer glares at the girls on the ground, how dare they step in the way of his justice.  
  
Inna groans and rolls over and off the gunblade. Seifer grabs the gunblade and approaches Rin, who watched this whole thing stunned. Nothing stood between her and an unhappy Seifer, cept for air. Rin backs up, and prays for the creature that claimed Seth to burst that door and claim her. Take her away from this pain, away from this life. Seifer raises the gunblade, it glinting off the dimmed lights of the school. This would be his justice.  
  
"Seifer no!" Laguna's voice booms from no were.  
  
Seifer didn't pay attention, but several bullets fill his legs stopping his approach. Seifer drops to the ground and suppresses the pain. Tears role down his face, and fall down on his hands. Rin carefully steps towards Seifer and hugs him. Trying to comfort him. Seifer lashes out and sends her sprawling on her back. Standing once again he looks at Laguna.  
  
"What right do you have to interfere?" Seifer hisses.  
  
A black leather boot lands between Seifer's legs and his eyes cross and his face turns read. A woman straitens up her leather and velvet skirt and smiles as Seifer falls to the ground. Her shirt was of a dark red and she was of a large size, and it moved gracefully as she mock saluted Seifer.  
  
"Teach you to mess with MY man." She huffs.  
  
"Estrella dear." Laguna says his leg twitching.  
  
"That's my name don't wear it out." Estrella laughs.  
  
"You little wench." Seifer says like a little puberty boy on helium.  
  
Estrella's boot goes into Seifer's nuts again. Knocking him out with to much pain. Laguna unconsciously crosses his legs, and pities poor Seifer. For what it was worth. Estrella rolls her eyes at Laguna; Men such wimps. Irvine groans and sits up holding a nice sized lump on his head. Laguna hurried to help him to his feet.  
  
"Kaleah, Inna you two okay." Laguna asks.  
  
"My back hurts," Inna groans.  
  
"I just broke an arm I think." Kaleah responds sitting up clutching one arm.  
  
"Rin?"  
  
Rin clenches her teeth and walks off in a hurry. Laguna, and a dazed Irvine look as she leaves. A tapping foot draws them back to Estrella. Who stood waiting for Laguna's story. The sun came up in Laguna's mind, and he knew were she left her. Irvine knew the distinct feeling of a man in trouble. And if he was feeling better he would have ran. She glared at Laguna.   
  
"Where you been?" Estrella asks.  
  
Laguna thought real hard and said, "I was out on presidents work when I got summoned to Balamb Garden."  
  
"You don't know it boy, but you just blew it." Estrella states.  
  
"Well, that's my story and I'm sticking to it." Laguna's leg begins to twinge with a cramp. "That's my story. Oh, that's my story. Well, I ain't got a witness, and Kiros can't prove it, but that's my story and I'm stickin' to it."  
  
Laguna got that deer-in-the-headlight look. Estrella read that cramp like the cover of a book. Like a lie detector test, it told when he was telling a lie.  
  
"Don't expect me to believe all that static, 'cause just last week they gave you that three week vacation."  
  
Laguna's skin got so thin so you could see right through it, his leg was failing him and he found himself leaning on the injured Irvine.  
  
"Well, that's my story and I'm stickin t-t-to it." Laguna stutters. "That's my story Well, that's my story. I ain't got a witness, and I can't prove it, but that's my story and I'm stickin' to it."  
  
You know the time comes when a wise man knows the best thing that he can do is just look her in the eye and beg for mercy and face the bitter truth... And hope to prey not to receive the worst punishment possible. Estrella looks Laguna square back in the eye. Laguna lets go of Irvine almost sending him to the ground and gets on his knees, and folds his hands looking at Estrella.  
  
"Well, honey me and the boys played cards all that night. There wasn't no hanky-panky, not a woman in sight. I know I should called, and baby I.. I'm really sorry, but get a male secretary and then you won't have to worry." Laguna moves closer to her. "You know how much I love you, darling, and I'm ready to prove it. And that's my story and I'm sticking t-t-to it. That's my story, oh, that's my story. Well, I ain't got a viable witness and ya know I can't prove it. But that's my story and I'm stickin' to it. You know I ain't gonna do a thing darling unless you approve it. And that's my story and I'm sticking to it."  
  
Estrella suppresses a smile, and looks angry. "Well, you got one more chance and you better prove it."  
  
"Yes, Estrella dear, ma'am, mistress, lover." Laguna was begging to topple with a cramp.  
  
"Oh shut up." Estrella nearly bursts out laughing. "So how's your son?"  
  
Laguna suddenly gets a really bad leg cramp and faints. Irvine cringes, and rubs his leg in pities. Kaleah and Inna giggle, at the site.  
  
"Well, ma'am he's gone crazy, and that's my story and I can prove it, so I'm sticking to it." Irvine responds.  
  
***  
  
Sorry couldn't resist, and remeber for further enjoyment R&R or you will pay. Thank you for reading RoMayDrako's work, hope you enjoyed you plite into insanity, and have a nice day. 


	44. Chapter 43

Disclaimer I don't own FF 8, okay?  
  
  
  
Rin takes Seth bluish hand, and looks at his tormented face. He still held on, something in him refusing to give up. Rin touches his hand to her face it felt so cold, and it seemed to move as a tear fell on it. Seth's body was still broken, and death stood close ready to take him away at any minute. Rin rests her head on his broken chest still holding his arm and herd his heart beating slowly and irregularly. Something warm over came Rin, and she closes her eyes and goes to sleep. That thing inside of her coming out again. She never even notices as his heart quits it's beating.  
  
The infirmary doctor lifts his eyes and walks slowly over to the door. His face drawn with surprise and awe. If not for the fact he was memorized by the site. Seth Rin was glowing, and Seth seemed to forming back into a healthy state. She had the power of her mother. A gift passed with her mothers passing. And it was not a site that the doctor easily will forget. Nor would he want to let out. The light fades and the doctor blink his eyes clear and walks in and checks on Seth.  
  
His heart wasn't beating, even though his body lay repaired. Ruffly grabbing the sleeping Rin he pulls her up and away. She had no recollection of what had happened so she staggered back and looked on in surprise. The doctor hooked up a heart monitor and watches the flat line.   
  
"Get out of here!" The doctor shouts.  
  
Rin runs out of the room, the doctor slamming the door shut on her face. Seifer who had stepped out for his hourly bitching knew of the situation right way. Laguna and Estrella also gather. Comfortingly Laguna hugs his granddaughter and tries to reassure her every thing was going to be okay. Well, unless you looked at the half suicidal Seifer standing right next to him.  
  
****  
  
Inside Seth room the doctor desperately looked for a pulse. Lightly the doctor slaps Seth's face in hope that he'd respond. Still as he checked a monitor for a pulse none came. His broken body was now whole, in the most, but still his heart refused to beat. His lungs didn't take in air either. Frustrated the doctor pounds a fist on Seth's chest, if adrenaline hadn't kicked in by then he'd been shocked that the bones didn't crumble.  
  
"Come on Seth, don't leave us." The doctor shouts and hits his chest.  
  
The doctor stops and stares at the monitor. At first nothing, then a faint pulse disrupted the line on the screen. Laughing quietly, the doctor pulls back his hair. Seth was alive again, and only: 15 minutes dead. He was getting to old for this, way to old.  
  
****  
  
Seifer stands in attention when the doctor exits the room. Rin had gone off to be alone, leaving Laguna and Estrella alone to get the news. They all waited in salience for the news. Their minds only thinking the worse had come. As the doctor opens his mouth to speak Seifer grabs him by his lab coat and slams him against the wall. The doctor raises his hands and looks towards Laguna or reassurance that he wouldn't get killed before he told them the news.  
  
"Look he's fine, for fifteen minutes it was not so good, but his heart is beating now." The doctor looks Seifer in the eyes. "And he's in one piece."  
  
Seifer drops the doctor and goes to be with his son. The doctor brushes off his jacket and looks at Laguna.  
  
"Since you are Rin's legal guardian while Squall's unable to be, I need to talk to you." He looks at Estrella. "Alone."  
  
"Granddaughter? Laguna?" Estrella glares at Laguna.  
  
"Oh, I thought I mentioned her to you." Laguna laughs nervously. "Well, er, um... The kind doctor needs to talk to me, why don't you go to the cafeteria and talk to her. I'm sure she's there scarfing down hot dogs out of frustration again."  
  
Estrella grabs Laguna's wallet. "I'll ask her to fill me in on the details of your life you forgot to tell me."  
  
"Okay Estrella."  
  
Laguna watches her leave scratching the back of his head. Yet again he failed to mention something to her. What a good man he was to her. Feeling a sudden pang inside of him, he looks at the doctor. He felt bad news come at him from a mile away. The doctor offers him a seat in which he accepts gratefully.  
  
"Look, what I have to tell you might not want to hear." The doctor takes a deep breath. "I think either Rinoa put some type of spell on Rin before she died, or and this is just a theoretical possibility. I don't want you to flip but..." The doctor pauses.  
  
"You think she's a sorcerer." Laguna finishes, not a least bit happy of the accusation. "I assure you she is not, what ever made you believe this forget it okay."  
  
Laguna stood up and storms out of the infirmary. He did not like what his grandchild was being accused of. A cursed existence no one understood, not to mention it was an impossibility she was a mute. Laguna pulls back his hair and for once didn't get a cramp out pure frustration and anger, but damn did he need a stiff drink. First Squall, then witnessing his sick heartless murder of Cid, and now this. What next?  
  
****  
  
Seifer stood froze in the doorway. He had just come to ask now Seth had healed so much so fast, when he over heard the conversation. He didn't know what to do or say, but something dark stirred inside of him. A snarl mars his face as he steps back to sit by his son. Taking only the words 'Rin, and sorcerous.'  
  
***  
  
Hee hee hee hee, gave you another edge of evidence, now hopefully I can get down to work next chapter. 


	45. Chapter 44

Thanks to Saikii and Lestatsdarkrose for helping me name Edea and Cid's kid. You two know who won out but you two gave out a lot of idea's and I'm grateful.  
  
Warning: May cause mental trauma, do not read if weak of mind.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8. Never have, never will.  
  
  
  
So many years had passed since the day Edea and Cid's daughter had gone. Taken by the same people that took Ellone, but with different agenda's. They raised and fed her so many lies that eventually she believed them. And when the lies shown through she didn't want to acknowledge it. She just continued, ignoring the lies and letting the roots of deception go deeper. Causing Cid and Edea's daughter more pain... And hatred. Eventually her heart grew cold to her parents, her parents at one time she loved so much. Now surrounded by her tormentors, in a castle hidden in a mountain side she sits alone with her new toy. The spell never taken as well as it did on this specimen.  
  
Edea and Cid's daughter's hand caressed Squall's face, as be bowed respectfully before her. How perfect was this? Her weak father dead, killed by her knight, and her sorcerous mother unable to help her. Squall was her puppet, one stronger then her mother's. Stronger then any other knight before. Gently she grips Squall's chin and makes him look at her. His abnormally green staring into hers ready for any command. This couldn't be any better.  
  
"What do you want for the Garden?" She asks.  
  
"Mistress Alana I want nothing, but destruction." Squall responds.  
  
Alana pulls Squall up and unto her couch. Instinctively he curls up beside her and rests his head on her lap. And like he was a cat, she slowly strokes his hair. Squall closes his eyes, and seemingly drifts off to sleep. Thoughtfully she watches Squall, as her mind swam with memories, and resentment for her parents. Why had her mother raised all those other brats, and not her? Years of lies polluted her mind, and blinded her from the truth.  
  
"My dear puppet, you'll get what you want, and I'll get what I want." Alana says in a low voice. "They will all pay for the years I had to suffer... Though I know you were one of those children that stole my parents, but I don't care my dear puppet. Your my toy and there's nothing they can do about it."  
  
"Mmm," Squall snuggles to her.  
  
Alana smiles, she had all the cards, and they had none, or at least none that mattered at all. She continued to pet Squall's hair and looked at his sleeping face, "as for your little brat my lovely pet, well she has to learn there can be only one sorceress."  
  
Squall's eyes open and he turns to look at her confused. "I have a brat? You mean that thing that calls this body father?"  
  
Alana smiles, "don't worry about it, just go back to sleep."  
  
Squall lays back down and then is back to sleep. Back to his black unseeing dreams. Alana's face saddens as she looks out a window into the starry night. Maybe tonight her mother was looking at the same star she was. Hatred filled her heart and mind, hoping that if she was she'd feel the pain that burned at her heart, eating away at her self being.  
  
****  
  
Edea looked out the window into a cool night. Here eyes were fixed on a star, her heart ached for her husband. One taken before his times at the hands of a allie. She places her hand on the cill and remember the last time her family was together. Happy, and content, back before they believed anything could go wrong. Suddenly a pain fills her chest, all felt alone and lost. A feeling she knew came from her daughter.   
  
Edea collapses and is instantly caught by skinny arms. She looked up into the face of Laguna's life long friend Kiros. Instantly she found her arms around him and she began to weep. He hugged her and let her cry. The darkness swallowing up the sobs, as his shirt soaked up the tears.  
  
"It'll be okay Edea, I'm sure Laguna and the others will find a way." Kiros comforts scared to hurt her more.  
  
Edea began to cry harder then before, he felt like he said the wrong thing. Damn, Laguna for suckering him into this, how did he even get past his lady Estrella? In a small sense it wasn't all that bad, he was helping someone in need. Something deep within him longed to comfort her beyond his mission. Kiros hugs her tighter and pushes down that feeling.  
  
"Edea, I promise you it'll be all okay." Kiro's whispers.  
  
"Oh Kiros, I hope it's soon." Edea responds in a whispers.  
  
Kiros watches as she drifts off to sleep, her sobs softening the deeper in her sleep she drifts off into. Carefully Kiros picks up her delicate body and carries her bed. Laying her down on the soft bed, and tucking her in. He brushes away her hair and sits beside her. It would do her good to have company. He couldn't leave her right now, maybe in the morning. Kiros closes his eyes and goes to sleep, ears open in case Edea needed him.  
  
****  
  
Edea opened her eyes to find herself in the crossroads of dreams. A common place for sorcerers to meet and talk. She looks around, eyes scanning for anyone. Her heart knew it was her daughter that called her here. Edea had no doubts about that. But were she was remained a mystery. Edea would not make a move until her daughter did. Maybe just maybe she was going to give out a cry for help. She did at one time.  
  
"No mother, I'm not here for help." Alana scolds.  
  
"Alana?" Edea asks turning to face her.  
  
"It's me." Alana responds. "But I'm not here for a quant visit, I'm here to challenge you mother."  
  
"I'm listening," Edea face drew to confused but relaxed to a calm poker look.  
  
"Your knight, my knight Esthar, be there or people will die." Alana says bluntly.  
  
"Esthar but tha-" Edea pauses as Alana turns to walk away. "Alana please don't leave. It's been so long since I seen you last."  
  
"Don't plead with me mother, it was you who gave me up to raise those runts." Alana spits back never turning back, then vanishes.  
  
Edea covers her face and begins to cry. Her own daughter hated her, and maybe it was the truth. After the first kid came to her she stopped her search efforts. Her and Cid should have kept on looking for Alana.   
  
****  
  
Edea woke from a start. Kiros stirred, but before he awoke Edea caste sleep on him. Quickly she changes into her sorcerers gown and heads for the door. Slipping from the room she makes her way to the infirmary, casting stop, or sleep on anyone that crossed her path. Her mission was urgent, and she prayed Seifer would go along with this. It would not be easy coaxing him from his sons side, as his son remained in a coma. Or was his sense of commitment still inside of him and he'd just come. Edea didn't know and she didn't want to guess right now.  
  
Edea enters the infirmary, everyone was asleep, without further investigation Edea enters Seth's room. Seifer lay sleeping head resting on the bed, hand grasping Seth's. Edea oddly notes, that Mrs. Almsy wasn't around yet. Shrugging she shakes Seifer's shoulder. He groans but doesn't register her as there. Edea shakes him again.  
  
"Seifer Almsy, sworn knight to Edea, wake up!" Edea orders in a loud whisper.  
  
Seifer jolts awake like he was just received an electrical shock and he looks at Edea in wide eyes, which grow even wider as he sees her in her sorcerers garb. He stands up abruptly, but never lets go of his sons hand.  
  
"Edea what is this all about?" Seifer asks.  
  
"I need for you to come with me to Esthar." Edea replies.  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"My daughter is challenging me, and if I do not go people will die." Edea pauses. "More people that have already died."  
  
"What does this have to do with me, I got my own son to worry about."  
  
Edea looks at the monitor showing his sons heart beat and blood pressure. "He'll be fine."  
  
"Edea I can't leave him!" Seifer shouts.  
  
Edea and sighs annoyed. "Ellone can watch over him."  
  
"She's a Leonhart."  
  
"So?"  
  
Seifer glares at Edea.  
  
"Listen to me Seifer, she wants to challenge the knights." Edea growls. "you don't go you have no honor."  
  
"Dammit Edea." Seifer rubs his scar.  
  
Seifer looks down at he son who lay peacefully next to him. He felt like he was abandoning him here. Even if his mother was due at anytime from there tiny home. Seifer closes his eyes and sighs heavily.  
  
"I will go, but I must leave a note not for them to tell my wife the details she's been acting strange lately."  
  
Edea nods, "Okay but hurry."  
  
****  
  
The trip to Esthar was silent, and uneasy. Seifer was lost in thought and not really up for conversation. More or less he was more concerned leaving his son alone then the fact he faced a major battle in a couple of hours. He sighs and slouches down to the floor, Edea looks at him with a genuine concerned look on her face. He didn't deserve to be dragged into this mess.  
  
"Don't even say your sorry Edea." Seifer breaks the silence. "It's something that has to be done."  
  
"But I am." Edea responds shocked he knew what she was about to say.  
  
No other words were spoken.  
  
The departed the train at Esthar's station and looked around. Neither of them knew were to go. But they were certain they soon would. Edea puts a hand on Seifer's shoulder stopping him from moving forward.  
  
"We wait here."  
  
Seifer nods at Edea's orders and stands still. Soon a man comes up to them, fingering them out of the crowd for there odd, and lost looks.  
  
"Edea?" The man asks.  
  
"Yes, it is I." Edea responds.  
  
"A young man came in here, long reddish almost back hair, and the nastiest set of fingernails I've ever seen, and told me to tell you to meet them on the east side of Esthar, and your already twenty minutes late."  
  
"Okay thank you."  
  
Seifer eyes the man as he walks away. "Twenty minutes late, what was he getting at?"  
  
"I don't know, but I think we should hurry."  
  
  
***  
  
Muhahahahhahahaha 


	46. Chapter 45 Seifer VS Squall

Chapter, 45 I think. Cripes I swear this fic has taken away my life. ::pokes it:: And it's not even going strong and I sit here writing it. Sheesh I'm one heck of a push over.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF8, my mind is not that creative anyway.  
  
Warning: This story may cause damage to your brain.  
  
  
  
  
Edea and Seifer exit out of the east side of Esthar. It was empty and only monsters darted here and there. More opt to go on with there day then bother with two people more powerful than them. It was a cold, winter day, and nothing wanted to move, much less be outside for long. The sky, filled with heavy clouds, shown promise of snow. Edea looks around and tries to catch a glimpse of either Squall or Alana. It was Alana's style, Edea noted, to pop up when one least expected.  
  
"Right again mother." Alana pops up confirming the case in point. "But you already think you have me down when you know nothing about me. It's a shame mother what you don't know about me."  
  
Edea and Seifer look towards Alana. She stood with a grin on her face, Squall stood rigid beside her. Ready for a fight, and longing to draw first blood. Still he stood obediently at her side. Not moving and not showing any signs of caring.  
  
"Alana, enough with your games, this is your last chance." Edea says with authority.  
  
Alana nods to Squall. "No mother, it's time you see who rules around here."  
  
Squall takes a step forward.  
  
"You will learn your place." Alana hisses.  
  
Seifer releases his gunblade and steps towards Squall, ignoring Edea's hesitance to a fight. Both knew it was inevitable and both could see it coming from a mile away. Better get it over with before the people of Esthar get hurt.  
  
"No, my daughter, you will learn your place, Seifer."  
  
Seifer nods, finally getting the order to go.  
  
"Squall finally today I will end your life." Seifer says lifting his gunblade confidently.  
  
Squall grins slightly and meets Seifer's stance with one of his own. One the real Squall Leonhart took time and time again, that assured his many victories. Both men look at each other. It seemed like there lives still revolved around the idea of one more rematch. A little from Seifer and both launch at each other.  
  
As Squall and Seifer's blades clash, the wind blows hard, and a heavy snow breaks from the heavens. Edea covers her eyes only for a moment. The snow didn't halt the knights one bit. One clash low, two clashes up high. Both seemed to fight like they did as kids. They were just getting warmed up though. Seifer and Squall fall back to their own spaces. Staring at each other wondering how time changed each of them.  
  
Seifer smiles like a giddy child and castes fire spell on Squall. Things didn't go as planned. Unlike before, Squall was not blinded, and Seifer found for perfect diagonal marks running up his chest. As Seifer clutches his chest, blood running through his fingers, Squall stared at his fingernails memorized; Only a second though. With first blood drawen, the fun was just about to begin.  
  
Squall launches at Seifer. Barely having enough time to raise his blade in self defense, Seifer's body rattles with the force of Squall's blow. Seifer nearly trips over his own to feet as he backs up. Knowing his victory was close at hand Seifer launches at Squall with a rabid vengeance. Starting a deadly dance of skill.  
  
Edea looks poker faced at Alana. "Knock off this foolishness, and come home."  
  
"You can see your losing, can't you mother?" Alana looks at Edea unaffected by her mothers words. "Come now, why would I give up now? I'm winning."  
  
Edea draws her eyes away from Alana. //Knight win for me.//  
  
Seifer glances at Edea and nods. He launches at Squall with renewed vigor, pushing away all Squall's strikes and takes a swipe at Squall's arm. Squall flinched as blood ran down his arm.   
  
Snow whips around blinding temporarily, neither could see so both struck blindly at each other. Seifer taking a heavy wound to his leg, and Squall taking a hit to his stomach. Both backed off and searched for each other in the blinding snow, eventually the gave up and starting a game of blind of battle. Were the next strike would come from neither knew.  
  
The snow blew ferociously. It was as if mother nature didn't want the two to fight. Prohibiting the two knights from finishing off each other. It was like the planet was alive and watching. Edea focus's her power trying to see Alana.  
  
"Mother, remember what you did to my knight one time." Alana says through the snow. "Wonder how your knight will respond to it."  
  
Edea caught a glimpse of her daughter, her hand back forming a chuck of ice. How could she? There was no way of telling who was were in this snow. She could hit any of the two men. Edea wipes the snow out of her face and takes a few steps forward.  
  
"Alana no! There's no way of knowing who you'll hit!"  
  
It was to late, the ice was out of her daughters hands and flying blindly at the men. Edea's mouth opened to scream but none came now. The knights lives were now up to fate. She could do no more for them.  
  
Seifer clashes blades with Squall again and they switched sides. Squall's back was now to his sorcerous, and Seifer to his. Both breathed heavily, but it was clear after all this time Squall had more of his energy left. Seifer had gained to much wounds. Squinting through the snow he sees a hint of blue coming at Squall. His heart jumps, he knew it was danger.  
  
"Squall watch out!"  
  
Squall froze startled, why was his enemy telling him to watch out. Seifer grabs Squall, and spins them around. Putting up his hand Squall freezes Seifer in place. He didn't get his enemy's move. Seifer couldn't get why he couldn't breathe and couldn't move. As far as he knew Squall didn't caste anything. Squall's eyes narrow and squeeze Seifer's mind.  
  
Suddenly the chunk of ice pierces Seifer's back and out the front, tearing his lung to pieces. Looking into Seifer's wide open eyes, he was startled that what he knew as his enemy, and this body knew as an enemy risked his life to save his. That's what Seifer's actions were all about!  
  
"Seifer?"  
  
Seifer falls forwards pushing Squall to step back. Blood splatters over the accumulated snow, as he hits the ground. A pain pings through Squall's shoulder and he feels the blood were the ice mildly pierced his shoulder. Mingling Almsy and Leonhart blood. Squall staggers back this couldn't be? This had to be a deception.  
  
The snow dies down and calms to a slow steady snow. Edea looks horrified as she notices Seifer on the ground face first, blood all around him. Squall looked lost confused and it looked as he was about to break.   
  
"Seifer stop playing!" Squall screamed and slammed his blade down near Seifer's head.  
  
More blood flowed from a cut on Seifer's head were Squall's gunblade grazed it, and he still didn't move. Edea rushes forward to Seifer.  
  
"Stop it!" Edea calls out using her powers to push away Squall.  
  
Alana's eyes narrow, and suddenly strange noises escape Seifer's throat, and more bone popping noises are herd.  
  
"I wouldn't do it mother, you've lost admit it." Alana orders.  
  
"Enough Alana." Edea castes down her eyes. "We have lost."  
  
Alana smiles, then laughs. She always wanted to hear that and now she did. Such a sweet sound it was. As tempting as it was to have her mother repeat the words again she knew that she must be getting back. She had things to do now that her mother knew her place. triumphantly Alana looks at Squall.  
  
"Come puppet."  
  
Squall sat on the snow staring at Seifer. No one moved to save him, he was as good as dead there on the snow. He saved his life, and no one cared to save his. Something pressed on his heart, guilt, and guilt he knew his humanity was coming back.  
  
"Listen to me!" Alana says harshly.  
  
Squall blinks and looks at Alana confused. He pulls himself to his feet and staggers towards her. Something still drew him to her, for now he'd go with her, but why did this enemy save his life? Alana grabs his arm and pulls him to her, leaving permanent fingernail marks on his arm. One last glare at Edea and she was gone.  
  
"Seifer!"   
  
Edea leaves her cool and runs to him. His body cold, and still by the time she arrives.  
  
****  
  
The train swayed back and forth, and the clanking of the wheels filled the chamber. It seemed to tease the fact that there was a loss. A loss not easily taken considering it was the good side that taken a fall. It was shameful feeling being in the train right now, headed home without good news.  
  
Seifer groans and opens his eyes, he was dizzy and his body screamed with pain. It didn't help that he was rocking back and forth. He felt a hand brush back his hair gently, moving carefully he looks up into the eyes of Edea.  
  
"Go back to sleep, we've got awhile till we get to the Garden."  
  
Garden? Seifer didn't care, he closed his eyes and welcomed back unconsciousness.  
  
****  
  
Seifer and Edea walked into the Garden together. Edea wished though that Seifer would accept some help, he was still weak and tired from his injuries. But she was to tired to fight him cause she to was tired from the immense job of bring him back.  
  
"I'll be by my son." Seifer says to Edea, ignoring the looks he received.  
  
"Okay, and please, try to get some sleep."  
  
Seifer groaned and grabs his chest, making his way painfully to the infirmary. Irvine walking by him, Irvine almost tripping over a plant cause he was so concentrated on Seifer. Talk about dead man walking, Irvine couldn't figure out why Seifer still was walking.  
  
"What happened?" Irvine asks Edea.  
  
"What does it look like." Edea sighs. "He got his ass kicked, by Squall no less."  
  
"Squall?" Irvine nearly jumps.  
  
"Yes, I fear things are just going to get worse." Edea shakes her head. "What we need is a miracle."  
  
"Sorry, we don't have any."  
  
"How long have we been gone?"  
  
"Four and a half days." Irvine answers. "Ellone was just about ready to go out and chase you."  
  
"Edea! Squall!" Ellone runs up to them. "It's Squall, we have to find him, I sense something, and he's in danger. I know you probably don't belive me but you must listen, please!"  
  
Edea and Irvine look at her like she was nuts, but both knew better then to doubt Ellone. She was rarely ever wrong. In matter of fact, neither of them knew of one time when she was proven wrong.  
  
***  
  
I need a hug. 


	47. chapter 46

Hello, apparently you people don't know what read and review is. WELL DO IT OR SOMEONE OR SOMEONES WILL PAY! Dang it people, support an author, review!  
  
Special Notice: A section of this chapter was done by my long term helper Lestatsdarkrose. Now she ain't getting all the recognition she deserves (or reviews on her section of ff.net), this woman you should give special thanks to for keeping me going on this fic, and keeping me on a leash so I don't screw up. Because of it OMNC is a friendlier place... Trust me on this people. So give an applaud to my helper of OMNC Lestatsdarkrose, like her section you should see her other work. She did all the Alana, Squall section.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8  
  
Warning, this fic my corrode your brain, and make you loose your mind... ... To those who have a mind to loose.  
  
  
  
Once again they were convened around the meeting table. Emotions ran as high as the alert status. The only person not attending the meeting of adults was Seifer. he was to tired, and he preferred to stay by his son. Thwarting off Rin's efforts to see Seth. Not even the new arrived Mrs. Almsy had a say it what went on. So one man short they gathered: Two if you include the deceased Cid.  
  
What was discussed in the conversation was obviously Squall. No matter how she tried, Ellone couldn't figure out were exactly he was. All she could see was him on a mountain side. Edea walks over to her and puts a hand on Ellone's shoulder.  
  
"It's okay Ellone, we con figure this out from here." Edea soothes. "Laguna are there any mountains around Esthar?"  
  
"No matter were you go there will be some mountains reasonably close." Laguna replies thoughtfully.  
  
"SeeD's are in low demand, and the Garden is at high risk of being attacked again, what are you planning Edea?" Quintis asks.  
  
Sending out Zell, you Quintis, and Bobby if it's okay with Irvine."  
  
Irvine nods, it was okay with him if his daughter went on a mission. Selphie just smiled and jabbed Irvine in the ribs.  
  
"Wait a second, I need to stay here and run things." Quintis objects.  
  
Edea shoots Quintis a nasty look. "Who gave you command of the Garden. Last I herd you were the last person wanted for that job."  
  
Quintis drew back, she never saw that coming. Neither did the group. Silence grabs the groups, as opinions try to be formed. Egotistically Quintis glares back at Edea.  
  
"Well, who else do we have to run the school. No one here is qualified."  
  
"Quintis don't assume Cid made all those decisions alone." Edea responds gracefully. "Not to mention how many years has Laguna been president. Selphie, look at how many kids she directs in a day, and not just her own. So who are you calling unqualified?"  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Quintis groans.  
  
"Good Zell is in charge."  
  
"Bouya!" Zell punches the air happily.  
  
Quintis buries her head in her hand disgusted. Why did Edea put the hyper brat in charge? This was a bad day for Quintis. Inwardly though she schemes a way to take charge of the mission from Zell. Zell had to screw up at sometime didn't he?  
  
****  
  
Squall stared out the window and watched the snow falling. Memories were flooding his mind. Little by little he was starting to put together his life. The image of a young woman with black hair smiling at him, a baby, the feeling of great despair, a little girl, and older blonde man with the same scar as his, fighting, blood, all of it was forming together in his mind. Squall grabbed his head; it was all too much for him.   
  
He fought back tears as he slowly remembered who he was. He was the mighty Lion of Balamb Garden, not this, this thing he'd become now. Hatred boiled in his blood as he remembered who the man was then the image of the young woman flashed again then another young woman, possibly the little girl, and the pain in her eyes.   
  
Squall couldn't help it. He caused that pain. He screamed. It was all he could do. He screamed until his voice was no longer there.   
  
The doors to the room burst open with a rush of power. The power filled the room like a warm current of water. It drowned Squall. His skin prickling with the sense of such power as a woman stepped in the now destroyed door. The power she emitted flowed over her and around her.   
  
It slithered up Squall's body thicker as she neared him her eye's glowing fiercely with anger. She raised her hand to his face and traced his jaw line with her nails. He swallowed as she neared his neck. Seeing his fear, she smiled. Fear is good; fear is what keeps them obedient. The anger in her eyes glowed as she smiled.   
  
"My knight...my dear sweet knight, you did well today," her voice whispered as he lips moved against his face. She was so close one could mistaken them for kissing. She brushed her lips against his and he stiffened. She was angry, he knew he upset her but he feared he punishment for him.   
  
"My sorceress, Alana, please... I need to see my daughter" his eyes pleaded with her as she looked into them. Her hands ran over his chest, nails digging into the cloth.   
  
A wickedly cruel grin spread over her mouth. Her fingers traced down his now tightened stomach inching over each of muscle towards the waist of his pants. His breathing was beginning to become more ragged and more rapid as she continued her little conquest.   
  
Stopping just a hair below his navel she looked at his now glossy eyes, "you want to see your daughter? You are mine knight let us not forget who is master here," she breathed as she flicked her tongue over his lips.   
  
His eyes widened as she did this, he could feel her anger boiling, but she did not lash out. His body reacted to her touch. It had been so long since he had been touched this way. Her lips brushed his and he sighed, she was torturing him. Alana raised her hand to his face once more and slid her nails roughly across his face. He gasped as small droplet of blood fell from his cheek. She licked blood that clung to her nails and looked at him.   
  
"You have no daughter, you belong to me," she hissed as the back of her hand met his face.   
  
Squall winced in pain but stood perfectly still. He wouldn't move he wouldn't let her break him. Seeing his courage, she hit him harder this time she tore a small gash across his other cheek. The blood flowed now but yet again, he did not move. Angry at his braveness she growled she had had enough of his defiance. He could feel her power now like a suffocating wave of icy water. She glared at him sending a shiver down his spine.  
  
"You defy me knight! You defy your own sorceress!"   
  
Squall squeezed every ounce of courage in his words knowing full well she would lash out at them, "you are not my sorceress, you are nothing, you have no power over me anymore you bitch ," he hissed at her.  
  
Alana's eye's widened in shock. He had said it. He had gained control of his own mind. The anger flooded out of her like a rush of fire, she would not have him defy her. He was hers all hers and she would not have this. Flames ripped threw the air and slapped at Squall. He covered his face trying to keep from being burned.   
  
A jolt of electricity coursed threw his body sending him flying back into the wall. His head hit the stone wall and he felt a wave of nausea hit him. His head was spinning. Alana glared at him. She sent another wave of electricity towards him. This time he cried out in pain as he curled up on the floor.   
  
"Stop please, sorceress, please I beg of you stop," he cried out as she hit him with another jolt.   
  
She used her power and flung him across the room pinning him with unseen hands to the wall. Pressure built around his throat as she squeezed it with her mind, again she flung him to the floor and yet again she sent another jolt as his screamed out in pain.  
  
"YOU WILL NOT DEFY ME!!!!" she shouted as a rush of wind whipped threw the room.   
  
The flames rolled over the floor and licked at Squall's now battered body. He lay there against the wall his breathing ragged and labored as he tried to keep from passing out. His head swam and he was seeing spots dance before his eyes. He heard her walking towards him now her power licking at him like ice.   
  
She knelt down besides him and took his face in her hands. She looked into his now broken and pained grey stormy eyes. She combed her fingers threw his tousled hair moving the matted hairs from his eyes. Her eyes gleaming behind them he could see her evilness moving. Waves of nausea washed over his from hitting his head against the wall. Small shadows danced across his vision as he looked at her.   
  
"Now tell me who is your master, knight" she whispered.  
  
"You...," his voice cracked, "you are my master."  
  
"Who do you serve?"  
  
"You... I serve you my mistress."  
  
"Good don't you ever forget that," she said as she dropped his head onto the floor and walked away power rippling threw the room.   
  
Squall's head swam with pain as darkness quickly took over his vision. He passed out in the room listening to Alana's laughter like broken glass.  
  
What seemed like an eternity Squall finally opened his eyes. He was alone painfully. He looked towards the window. His face was sticky with blood and his body ached. She had left the window open. She had forgotten to check on him.  
  
Squall painfully inched his battered, bruised, and bleeding body towards it. His arms screamed out in pain as he pulled himself over the window ledge. He looked down onto the bright white snow. He let his body fall forward and landed with a grunt. Slowly he dragged himself threw the snow towards what ever freedom he could find. Either he would die trying to get away or she would find him and kill him.   
  
The pain ate away at him and he finally collapsed. Blood pooled around him staining the perfect white. He lay in the cool snow and once again the darkness reclaimed him.  
  
****  
  
Zell stares at the mountains of Esthar, how he was supposed to find Squall in this mess rock he didn't know. The wind blew softly, picking up bits of snow and blowing them around. Beside him Bobby stood with her dads rifle resting on her shoulder, patently waiting for her orders. Quintis found a rock and put her head on her hand and glares at Zell.  
  
"So fearless leader what do we do now?" Quintis asks.  
  
Zell motions to Bobby, she nods and walks away from Quintis and Zell, headed for the tallest point available to them. A pine tree growing on an out crop. Quintis lifts her head off her hand and looks at Zell confused.  
  
"Zell what do you think your doing?"   
  
"What do you think Quintis." Zell grins. "You wanted to be the leader, so figure it out."  
  
"But she's only a student, she shouldn't be going off alone."  
  
"You want to fallow her up that tree?"  
  
"You know if she falls out Selphie and Irvine could get the school in trouble." Quintis warns. "What is doing up there anyway?"  
  
"Quintis shut up." Zell groans. "She's a natural born sniper."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So? So? So Quintis she'll be able to climb that tree better then us, and she's trained to see things better then us. One thing out of the ordinary she can pick it up before we can."  
  
Quintis stops herself before she can say oh. "Still think it's unnecessary."  
  
Zell chuckles and walks off towards Bobby. Back before his son was born he'd probably given her more of a fight, but he matured a lot since then. Granted he still choked on hotdogs, but they were working on that. But one thing remained of his childishness for certain.  
  
Zell reaches down into the snow and forms a nice sized snow ball. "Hey Quin one more thing."  
  
"What?"  
  
Zell tosses the snow ball at Quintis, hitting her square in the face. He bursts out laughing and holds his gut he's laughing so hard. Quintis growls and wipes the snow off her face. How childish Zell was acting, it was not becoming of a leader. As she opens her mouth to speak she hears crashing from the direction of the tree.  
  
"Bobby you all right?" Quintis calls out.  
  
"Yeah." Bobby runs up to them. "But I thought you'd like to know Edea did do some reasonable thinking, and I think we should hide."  
  
Zell looks at his and Quintis's tracks, oddly he noted Bobby barely left a track. Quizzically he looks at her. And she seemed to know what he was thinking. She slings the rifle over her shoulder and makes for a barren out crop of rock.  
  
"Old sniper trick, don't ask." She calls back to him.  
  
Zell shrugs and hurries after her. Pausing only to look back at Quintis who idly followed.  
  
"Hurry Quintis, or I will have no choice but to leave you behind."  
  
After Zell said that a horrifying howl fills the hair. Quickly Quintis upsteps till they were out of the snow on the out crop. Hiding pacariously behind a large boulder.  
  
"Besides that," Zell whispers, "you see anything?"  
  
"Mmmm, something falling out of what I thought was a cave, but I'm not so certain."  
  
***  
  
Sorry I have to go to bed. I can't tell you why, it's a personal reason. Sorry star it's not more. 


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47, oh so close to 50, witch is unfortunately half of a hundred. ::Holds her head and groans:: Does the insanity ever end.  
  
Warning: This fic is bad for sane peoples brains.  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF 8, for if I did I would be rich and I'd have a life. Which I ain't and don't.  
  
  
  
Quintis glares icicles at Bobby, she thought from were Bobby was indicating, no person could see that far. It was impossible, and unheard of. She was just making things up to get attention, and Zell was foolish enough to believe her. Quintis reaches over and pulls Bobby closer to her, it was time she had a few words with her. Bobby was obviously playing Zell for the fool he wa, and exsposing her would give Quintis the lever to gain control of the mission.  
  
"Bobby, you really didn't see anything fall did you?" Quintis asks.  
  
"Yeah I did." Bobby responds with a smirk.  
  
"How in the hell did you see that far. I mean no person can see that far."  
  
"Hmm, yeah, but that's why I have binoculars ma'am." Bobby holds them up.  
  
Quintis slaps her head and groans. This was backfiring really bad. Zell nearly cracks up, and he would have if danger wasn't so close by. Bobby snuggles back into her corner and waits for there time to move. If that didn't come by Quintis throwing a temper tantrum.  
  
What seems for hours they hid on that out crop. Quintis glowered off into her own world, Zell up on edge waiting for sounds of them passing, and Bobby taking time out for a light snooze.  
  
Zell reaches over to her and pokes her on the arm lightly. She tips up her hat and looks at him with half lidded eyes, obviously wondering why he woke her from such a peaceful slumber. Smiling Zell points over their heads. Bobby grabs the binoculars and rolls over into a kneeling position.  
  
"What is she doing?" Quintis asks in a scolding whisper.  
  
"Will you quit already Quintis!" Zell says a mite to loud but quickly slaps a hand over his mouth.  
  
"It's okay," Bobby laughs. "It's clear, but can I say something freely."  
  
"Yes," Zell answers through his hand.   
  
"We should hurry, if they went through here they'll be back."  
  
Zell on covers his mouth and pushes Quintis out from behind the boulder. Bobby took the easier route which was up and over. If one thing could be agreed on today, it was that Bobby had no sense of fear. A step up from her dad, probably got it from Selphie.  
  
They moved as a steady running pace over the snow. They didn't know how much time they had left, and they feared what might happen if they moved to slow. They seen the deaths of the earlier SeeD's; It was not a pretty site.  
  
One more section of rock blocked there way. Bobby pointed to an opening between the rocks. It seemed risky, but then they noticed Bobby taking the hard route. Zell smiles and motioned her on. The way things were going they might break the record for a mission, and bring Squall home today.  
  
Quintis held her whip at ready, Zell's fists were held tightly. Up on the mountain was a little crater, and it held a fortress, cleverly hidden. Nothing more could be seen, they'd have to approach closer. Snow clung to Zell's legs, and inwardly he curses his choice of clothing. Quintis glances up over her shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of Bobby. She was there only cover.  
  
"Quintis pay attention." Zell warns. "Bobby's got us covered don't worry. Since when has Irvine put us down."  
  
"Never."  
  
"Then trust his kid."  
  
They continue to walk forward, jumping at any noise. Be it little or small. A light shines before Zell's feet and he suddenly surges forward faster. It was the Kineas kid letting them know it was still all clear, and occasionally redirecting him when he wandered off course. It was clear she could see their target, even though they couldn't.  
  
Bobby crouched on the outcrop, she could see what she fell, and the site disturbed her. Though snow had drifted around since the fall, she could tell it was a body, and that it more then likely was Squall. Bobby focus's the binoculars on Zell. He was drifting closer to Quintis. She raises her eyebrows intuitively and zooms closer. Just in time to see a perfect punch from Zell, square into Quintis's face. Oh how sweet it was.  
  
A wind blows throw hard and Bobby has to tip her hat and face the bitter chill. It was getting colder, if they were up here any longer they'd freeze to death.  
  
Zell storms away from Quintis. She had to be on PMS or something, cause today she was just being a sheer bitch. He didn't care if he left her behind. SeeD protocol said nothing about bringing everyone back. It was not like he was bound to honor.  
  
"Trippy your going no were." Zell laughs, only stopping his laughter moments later. "Bitch I... I mean Quintis, I think I found Squall!"  
  
"What?"   
  
Zell rushes over to the body in the snow and rolls it over. It was Squall all right, his skin was bluish underneath all the blood. Ironically it was probably the cold that kept him alive looking at the wounds he suffers.  
  
Just then a distinct explosion rings trough the air. Zell and Quintis lock eyes. The both grab separate arms and pull Squall up from the ground, running back the way they came. The sound rings out again, and this time they herd something fall close behind them.  
  
****  
  
Laguna paces back and forth. He herd of Edea's little four day mission, and how bad Kiros felt at having let her go. Ellone had proved to Laguna time, and time again, that no matter how much you try, you cannot stop a sorcerous once then decide on something. Right now though, he had other things to worry about then Kiros and Edea. Laguna pauses.  
  
It was his son, he could feel the pain he was feeling. He and his son never got super close, but there was still that father son bond. Squall was a gift from Raine, one he was so thankful for. Yet he couldn't help but to be faced with the fact he was failing her.  
  
"Laguna."  
  
Laguna looks sadly into the face of Estrella who quietly entered the room. His eyes held the pain he was fighting, and the torment of what his son probably was going through.  
  
"You know, from the pictures I've seen, you look a lot like Squall when you look at me like that."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Hun, that's a good thing to look like your kids." Estrella corrects.  
  
"Oh sorry." Laguna answers in an even tone.  
  
"You know, I can see were I can say he gets his personality from. When your not happy your antisocial." Estrella hugs Laguna, smiling as his arms wrap around her. "But your still a bigger dork."  
  
"What ever."  
  
"Laguna!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hun, I'm here whenever you need you. If your sons like me he'll get out of this alive." Estrella comforts and rests her head on Laguna's chest.  
  
"If he's like me, he'll get himself killed." Laguna responds emotionlessly.  
  
Estrella cringes, that was not what she was expecting.  
  
****  
  
Zell and Quintis pauses and heave for breath behind a shield of rock. Squall was heavy, and not the easiest person to drag. To make matters worse, those mutants were gaining on them and Bobby was no were to be seen. Zell rolls his eyes and lifts Squall up again.  
  
"Shall we."  
  
"Hey morons!"  
  
Zell and Quintis look at each other then peek around the rock to see Bobby making Selphie faces at the mutants. They roll there eyes in unison, but hey it worked... Well, if Bobby wanted them chasing her.  
  
"Come one Zell, their not concentrated on us not lets get our hides out of here." Quintis suggests but Zell was already moving.  
  
Quintis and Zell drag Squall along at a dead run, till they leave the mountainous range. Then Zell heaves Squall up unto his shoulders like a sac of potatoes. They were at no risk of breaking any limbs now, and Quintis was having a hell of a time running and dragging in her shoes.  
  
"Where's Bobby?" Quintis heaves out, out of breath.  
  
They hear crumbling, sound of a body falling, then a thunk on the ground.  
  
"Over there." Zell answers casually.  
  
Bobby gets to her feet limping only slightly. Smirking as she catches up to them.  
  
"Your nuts kid."  
  
"I know, but those mutants aren't. We got clear run from here."  
  
****  
  
"Laguna, they've returned." Kiros yells out bounding into Laguna's room.  
  
Laguna looks up from were he and Estrella lay together. "What?"  
  
"Zell, Quintis, and Bobby, and they have Squall."  
  
"Squall?"  
  
Seifer shoots out of bed and grabs his pants. Estrella mumbles something in her sleep but just rolls over. As Laguna runs for the door Kiros hands Laguna his shirt.  
  
"I'll write her a message Laguna." Kiros adds.  
  
Laguna took off down the hall buttoning up his shirt. He didn't even notice he forgot his shoes in his hate, or that his hair was still down. Running into the infirmary Bobby, and Zell take flying leaps out of Laguna's way.  
  
"Squall?!" Laguna calls out in the door way of one of the rooms.   
  
"He's still out cold from his numerous injuries, but he should be awake soon." The doctor responds.  
  
Laguna sighs a sigh of relief and walks in. The doctor walks out and dims the light and closes the door. She did not want him wakened so quickly, and the lights, especially in the room, were extremely bright. Laguna accepts the dimness and sits by Squall's side.  
  
"Hey son, it's dad. Your safe now." Laguna says and takes Squall's hand.  
  
Squall's eyes flicker then open weakly. He still had some recovering to do.  
  
"Dad?" Squall croaks.  
  
"Yeah it's me."  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"There's an extra blanket over there I'll get you one."  
  
Laguna gets up and grabs the blanket and places it over Squall. Tears started falling down Squall's face. Laguna almost didn't notice, in the dimness.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, I hurt Rin, I hurt you, I hurt everyone." Squall cries. "I even killed Cid."  
  
Laguna sits his son up, wraps the blanket around Squall then slides unto the bed to hold him. Rocking him softly, as instincts led him forward. Squall was usually not the type to cry, but as a father, he didn't see that. Laguna gently rocks Squall, and hums a lullaby. Squall feeling heaver has he drifts back to sleep.  
  
"It wasn't your fault." Laguna whispers, breaking the hummed lullaby. "It wasn't your fault."  
  
****  
  
Bobby and Zell sneak a peak in on Squall. They smile at the father and son site, and then close the door.   
  
"We'll tell Rin her dad's home in the morning."  
  
"I agree."  
  
"Uh, what about Seifer, he seems up for round two." Zell asks.  
  
Bobby grabs a chair and slides it in front of the door setting her rifle across her lap. She waves away Zell then tips down her hat. Zell laughs and walks off to find Xu.  
  
"That answered that."  
  
Bobby peaks from under her hat. "Quintis, can you watch Laguna and Squall, I need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay, hurry up."  
  
Bobby rushes from the infirmary, but not headed to the bathroom. Retreiving Squall was just to easy, she had to talk to Edea and Ellone. Trouble was bound to come there way. Either Squall was bluffing, or as soon as Alana discovered Squall gone she'd be knocking on their door.  
  
***  
  
Hope you liked. 


	49. Chapter You better review 48

Hello me again :: sighs:: Sorry ya all if I'm not in high spirits lately, don't worry not this fic's fault. I hope the fic don't suffer for this.::kicks the coffee table hard then grumbles going back to her fic::  
  
Warning: May rot your brain.  
  
CO AUTHORED WITH THE TALENTED MRS. LESTATSDARKROSE.  
  
Special Note: Yes the Lucky Charms crack was to the story Trading Spaces. That author CuteMooglez, I owe you a thanks. And Uh hope your not offended. http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=1020435  
  
Disclaimer I do not FF 8.  
  
  
  
  
Bobby paces around in circles around Cid's old office. Ellone ran to get Edea since Edea was out for the day, Ellone said she'd be back in a few minutes. Still she was not fast enough for Bobby. Why in the hell couldn't Ellone just send her to go to Edea? Time was running out for everyone at this school. She had to see Edea now. Time was of the essence, and one fuck up and all there lives will be lost.  
  
Frustrated she runs her hand through her hair and growls. The door clicks and slowly opens. Her body stiffens and Bobby awaits the presence of Edea. Who looked tired and ready to collapse, the death of her husband taking it's toll.  
  
"You wanted to speak to me Bobby?" Edea asks sweetly trying to hide her sadness.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid Alana will attack soon." Bobby responds.  
  
"Do you got any proof?"  
  
"IT was simple to get Squall away. Either he's pretending, or she'll be pissed he escaped. History repeats it self, wouldn't you have gone after your knight if dad captured him back in the day?" Bobby pauses. "And if Seifer wasn't an ass before he met you, wouldn't you have had him bluff them?"  
  
"Seifer wasn't an ass Bobby, he was a young man that believed in following his heart." Edea corrects. "And you area also right. We should get prepared right now for what is about to come. Alana will be pissed... Bobby, can I trust you to talk to Seifer?"  
  
Bobby salutes and runs off. Edea sighs and looks after Bobby. If Squall one day Squall had to take her spot, she'd want Bobby in Squall's possession. She would be a good second in command. Obedient, thoughtful, and never questioned orders... Well, most of the time. Thoughtfully she looks up as Ellone enters the school.  
  
"Anything I can do?"  
  
"Not unless you can prepare a lot of SeeD's to die."  
  
"If I cou-"  
  
"Don't Ellone." Edea warns. "You did enough already, continue and you might totally fuck up the world we live in."  
  
"Yes, I know... I'm sorry Edea."  
  
"It's okay Ellone. You'll learn one day, your still young yet."  
  
Ellone raises an eye brow. "Edea I'm not THAT young you know."  
  
Edea chuckles for the first time since her husbands death. It was so funny to see how Ellone reacted. Edea's face suddenly shrunk back to serious.  
  
"Ellone, I'm going to call up Xu and Nida."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If were going to fight Alana, we might as well face her head on."  
  
"I don't think the people of Tears Point will like us flying by, do you?"  
  
"Nope, but we have no choice."  
  
  
****  
  
The sunlight faded slowly into the ocean as night began to drape its loving arms over the land. The last of the golden rays faded as a woman's angered scream pierced the serenity of the changing land.   
  
"SQUALL!!!!!!!!!!!" Alana screamed out as she searched the empty chamber where she had left his badly battered body.   
  
Her power flooded the area reaching out for him like deadly talons. She reached out with her senses but could not feel him anywhere. Angrily she tore the draperies back from the windows and noticed what she had over looked when she had left him.   
  
A trail of blood stained the floor where he had been laying. She knelt down to the floor and pressed her fingers to the small sticky pools.   
  
The blood was cooling but it could still help her find him. She looked at the small trail of droplets that led to the window. She held her fingers up to her mouth and licked the blood tasting Squall's very life force.  
  
"Dante," she called out with her mind, "Dante come to me and bring your beasts. There is blood to track."   
  
She sat on a single chair as she felt the presence of many beings gathering out side of the chamber. The baying of wolves was heard as a man approached the smashed doors.   
  
He was clothed in a long black cloak. His ebony hair cascaded in rich curls touching his shoulders. His eye's burned like a pure sapphire the light reflecting in them. His skin was pale as the snow, his movements almost feline. He was a lithe man but very deadly. He moved to Alana's feet and bowed before her. Behind him followed a pack of black wolves.   
  
"Ah Dante how good of you to have come so hastily," she purred as she held out her hand to him.  
  
"It is always a great honor my lady to be at your service," he grasped her hand placing a feather soft kiss upon it. He grinned flashing an ever so small glimpse of what appeared to be fangs.  
  
"Dante I want you to track someone," she motioned towards the blood on the floor, " the blood is still somewhat warm I want you to take your beasts and call a blood hunt for a certain man. Can you do it?"  
  
"Yes, my lady my wolves and I will hunt this man down and bring you his heart."  
  
"NO, no I want him alive."  
  
"Yes, my lady," he kissed her hand and made his way to the door.  
  
"And Dante, do not fail me or you and your beasts will suffer like all the others."  
  
He bowed his head, " do not fear my lady I will not fail you."  
  
"Do not promise what you cannot keep Dante."  
  
He turned to the blood and held his lips to the small pool. His tongue snaked out and lapped the blood. The wolves gathered around him tasting it off his lips smelling it. Dante reared his head back and emitted a deep long howl. The wolves joining in. and so it began the hunt was on.  
  
****  
  
The training center was quiet. Nothing stirred around, it was something that happened when trouble neared the school. The monsters always hid. They were not dumb creatures, not in the least. Seifer growls and plops down by the training area pond. He was bored, and tired, but he didn't want sleep he needed to kill something.  
  
Snap! Something behind him snapped a twig. Seifer launches to his feet and raises his gunblade ready to cut down the creature.  
  
"Shit! Down Seifer down." Bobby raises her hands. "I'm just hear to talk to you. Not get killed by you."  
  
"Damn." Seifer looked disappointed.  
  
Bobby fires off a shot and it ricochet by Seifer's feet. He yelps and falls back wards, making a nice splash into the pond. Seifer spits out water like a fountain and glares at the kid who stood before him with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Evil, now what did you want to talk about." Seifer says pulling himself out of the muck.  
  
"Alana will be attacking this school soon. In short, your wife and son can stay here, there welcome to, but when push comes to shove, your wife may need to fight." Bobby starts. "We need to know if you well enough to fight."  
  
"I'm Seifer Almsy, the best fucking fighter in this school! Don't ask me if I'm ready to fight." Seifer snapped as if he as attacked verbally.  
  
Bobby cringes having worded that wrong. "Whatever."  
  
Seifer sighs. "Great, now you sound just like Squall."  
  
"Well good, then maybe you'll stop mopping around and act like your stronger then what your really are."  
  
"I'm not mopping woman, and I'm not weak."  
  
Seifer opens his mouth to further the argument but a shrill noise announced an announcement rang through the air. Bobby and Seifer perk up in attention. Ready to hear the words that are about to be spoken.  
  
"Attention please. This is Edea, will Xu and Nida please report to the bridge. And to everyone the school will be moving soon. Be prepared." The voice shrieks over the loud speaker, then pauses to let it all sink in. "That is all."  
  
With a click and a thump the announcement was over.  
  
"Wow the school hasn't moved in a long time."  
  
"Yeah, last time you were only a baby Bobby. In short this means it's not good."  
  
Bobby looks at Seifer. Gone was his look of hurt dignity. It was replaced by a look of sheer terror. Glancing at her watch she realizes she been in here with Seifer for over 10 minutes without a siting of a monster. First time she noticed the lack of life. Seifer looks at her now with an angry look.  
  
"They know that bastard Squall is back. Meaning everyone on this blasted flying school is as good as dead."  
  
"Seifer don't say that." Bobby snaps.  
  
With a growl Seifer grabs Bobby's arm and drags her along. She was a pain in the ass like her parents, but she was still useful. Still what wouldn't give for his usual buddies. Rajin and Fugin would be able to help him on this. Seifer stops, and promptly Bobby runs into him.  
  
"Bobby would you know how to get hold of two people, there married, Rajin and Fugin, without using the schools main communication."  
  
"No."  
  
Seifer stares at Bobby.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you get them?"  
  
I'll try... Err I will."  
  
"Good." Seifer scratches the back of his head. "So were are we headed?"  
  
Bobby sighs. "Second floor balcony. Better reception, not to mention couldn't risk it getting broken or taken away."  
  
****  
  
It didn't take Dante very long to pick up the scent of Squall's blood. The pack trailed Dante as he ran across the white wasteland. The snow glowed in the light of the full moon as the pack ran behind him. The excitement of the hunt ran wild threw the air as the wolves bayed. The scent was strong but would not linger long with the snow.   
  
One of the wolves caught up with Dante and nipped at his feet in excitement. They had picked up the scent now and it was strong. Dante scanned the ground as he ran then he saw it. Blood.   
  
The scent was strong and he stopped and knelt over the now frozen pool. Lifting a hand full of the blood-covered snow in his hands, he tasted it. A black muzzled appeared next to his face smelling and whining.   
  
"You smell it too don't you?" he looked at the amber eyes of one of the pack males. The large wolf yipped and nuzzled at Dante's hand. He scratched the beast's head and turned to the pack. They all crawled around him nuzzling his legs whining. He was their alpha, the pack leader, and they were excited.   
  
"Fenrir come here," he called to one of the larger males. The large wolf made his way to Dante and nuzzled his hand licking Dante's fingers. Dante pulled a sheet of parchment from his cloak and wrote something on it. He looked the great beast in the eye.   
  
"Fenrir I want you to take this to Alana. Take this to her and lead her to us. Follow the pack's scent and lead her to her prize. Do not fail me Fenrir or I will punish you and feed you to the pack."   
  
The wolf gave a low growl and whined. Dante slid the note into the wolfs mouth and stood up. He looked at the rest of the pack then down to Fenrir.   
  
"Go now and be hasty. Tomarrow we hunt and feast on fresh blood."  
  
The wolves barked and yipped. If they were quick, Dante would reward them with a large kill.   
  
****  
  
Squall woke to the announcement and found himself leaning on something warm, and himself wrapped up tightly like a baby. On further investigation he finds his dads arms still tightly wrapped around him. A brief smile crosses his face. It was nice to know his dad cared.  
  
"Dad you mind." Squall growls like his same old self.  
  
Laguna didn't respond his soft snore still vibrated through the room. Squall twists a little more.   
  
"Dad!"  
  
Estrella walks into the room holding a tray of Lucky Charms. Squall looks at her pleading behind his cool mask to free himself from his cocoon. She laughs to herself as she slides the tray unto the table. The room jerks and Laguna jerks awake falling off the bed face first.  
  
"Guess the schools moving now."  
  
"Whatever." Squall frees himself.  
  
Laguna rights himself and looks at Squall with a smile on his face. Squall ignores him and moves to a sitting position. She brings a bowl over to Squall.  
  
"Hope you like lucky charms."  
  
"I'm allergic." Squall says pushing it away. "I don't want to go into what happened one time either."  
  
Laguna smiles, "Bet Selphie remembers."  
  
Laguna and Squall chuckles. Estrella looks nervous and backs for the door.  
  
"I'll go hunt down some hotdogs if the Zell kid didn't eat them all."  
  
****  
  
Alana paced her chamber. It had been more then three nights since she had sent her tracker out for Squall and still no word. She was growing impatient, how far could Squall have gotten with injuries that bad? She sighed and looked out of the large window at the snow. She let her power roll over the land trying to detect him. It was no use she couldn't feel him. Her power rolled like water over her land. She began to withdraw it when she felt something. She looked in the direction of where she had sensed the presence and made out the lone black figure of one of the beasts.  
  
  
Fenrir ran gracefully across the snow and threw the main gates of Alana's castle. He trotted up the steps to her chambers where he slowed to a crawl. He whined and crawled across the floor so low that his belly dragged, tail between his legs in a sign of submission. She looked at him with her cruel eyes and knelt to him.   
  
"Tell me beast what news have you brought me? Where is your master?"  
  
The great wolf whined and she stroked his face. He dropped the note at her feet and rolled over. She read the contents and looked at the wolf.  
  
"Go, leave me and tell you master if I do not have my knight by dawn of next day I will have his heart as well as the pack's heads. Go now beast."  
  
Fenrir yipped and ran at full speed to rejoin with the pack. He would hunt and share blood with them.   
  
  
****  
  
"So three hot dogs is all you have left?" Estrella asks disappointed.  
  
"Yes, ma'am we have a set amount only in a day."  
  
"Then I'll take them I guess."  
  
Estrella pays for the hotdogs and turns to face a very angry Zell. He snorts like an angry bull and snatches the hotdogs from her.  
  
"Mine." He says like a child.  
  
Estrella swipes them back. "Excuse me young sir, you didn't get here fast enough it's your problem."  
  
"But I want hotdogs!" Zell whines like a child.  
  
"Don't make me tell your wife." Estrella warns like a stern mother. "Don't make me make her stop this school and kick you off."  
  
Zell suddenly shuts up.  
  
Estrella smiles and walks by. Zell JR walks up to Zell and kicks him in the shins.  
  
"OW! What did you do that for!?" Zell hollers.  
  
"Cause she forgot to." Zell JR laughs.  
  
****  
  
Dawn was approaching as the wolves rested under the safety of the trees. Dante leaned against the trunk of a fallen tree when he heard a familiar howl. The wolves pricked their ears up and raised their heads. Voices calling out as one answering the haunting cry of the lone wolf. Dante stood and walked over to the clearing and there he spotted Fenrir.   
  
"Fenrir," he called out getting the beasts attention, "Fenrir come, join us brother, feast and rest. We are close now."  
  
Fenrir ran to Dante and nuzzled his hand. Dante was his alpha, and he was home. He trotted over to the freshly killed carcass of a chocobo. The bird's eyes were glazed over and its entrails were leaking out of its abdomen. The smell of blood was rich and intoxicating. Dante walked over to the dead bird all eyes of the pack on him.  
  
"My children, brothers, sisters, our brother Fenrir has returned. Feast now for by nights end we will have hunted down our prey." He threw his head back and howled. His howl was not that of a man's voice but more beast rather then man. The pack's chorus grew as Dante howled. They were one.   
  
Dante got to his knees and dug into the entrains. He pulled at the raw meat of the chocobo. Fenrir licked his, face his lips. The warmth of the now gutted bird was pleasurable as Dante fed. Licking the blood off his fingers, he lapped at the inside of the chocobo drinking its blood. The blood warmed him. He was full now his eye's drunk with sheer ecstasy of it all. The wolves lie around the now almost cleanly picked remains. They rested Dante's eyes heavy with sleep.   
  
By mid day the pack was fully re-energized. They continued following the trail but something wasn't right. Dante sniffed the air. The scent had changed. It had changed direction. He looked ahead to where the scent was strongest. That's when he spotted it. The Garden. The scent came from the Garden. He smiled, his fangs glistening still stained pink from the blood.   
  
"All to easy", he muttered to himself and ran full speed towards the mighty structure.  
  
****  
  
On the balcony, Irvine sat among a pile of his guns. Bobby sat across from him. Both blind folded. Bobby's hands moved gracefully over her rifle as she snapped the pieces back together. Her father moved in time with her as they both raced to see who would put the weapon together the fastest.   
  
"Done" they both shouted to each other simultaneously.   
  
Irvine lifted his blind fold and looked at Bobby do the same. He smiled. His daughter impressed him greatly. Not so long ago he remembered changing her diaper and showing her how to properly hold a rifle. However, that was long ago she was now almost grown and was a great if not better then himself.   
  
"Impressive Bobby, yer pretty fast. I remember not to long ago I had ya beat in no time." Irvine chuckled.  
  
"Yeah well time's changing dad." She smiled at him picking up her rifle and wiping it over with a soft rag when suddenly Irvine pointed out to the snow.  
  
"What's that over there?" he asked getting up. Bobby turned her head and strained to see she held her rifle up and looked threw the scope. She spotted figures moving across the snow towards them.  
  
"Talk to me Bobby," Irvine said as he grabbed his rifle to fix his sites on the moving target.  
  
"Man, and I'd say 7 or 8 wolves maybe 60 no 70 clicks from here. Dad I think we have company," she said as she turned to look at Irvine.   
  
"Best go alert Edea. I'll go gather you mother and sisters."  
  
Bobby turned and strided back inside sliding the strap of her rifle over her head.  
  
"Bobby," Irvine called out to her as she ran towards the elevator. She turned, " you be careful ya hear me. Alert Edea and come find me."  
  
"Sure thing dad," she got into the elevator.  
  
"Hyne help us if that witch finds squall" Irvine whispered to himself. As he ran to find Selphie.  
  
**  
  
Yes, two asterisk, this is a shout out to my reviewers, thought I have a few opinions to have out.  
  
Lil sis (yeah she writes): Yeah your so warped by this story you've become my partner in it. You make it more spine chilling then I could ever.  
  
CJ-Chan (author): Are you EVER going to finish this story. LOL I know your reading but your so far behind. Still thanks for all your reviews. But I think there might be a continuation before your done.  
  
SoccerChick88 (author): Thanks you've been a support. REVIEW MORE OFTEN... Please.  
  
Invariance and Enlightment (author: Your reviews always come at perfect timings, and once you even predicted me. Hope I'm keeping you amused.  
  
Amber Tinted (author): I was surprised to see you read my story. Thanks a lot.  
  
yes i am crazee: Yeah I know you are. :) Peace out.  
  
Person546: You related to yes i am crazee?  
  
AngelWingsOfALion (author): Your like that annoying kid in the back of the car screaming. In stead of are we there yet your on my IM screaming You done yet. Thanks, you make me bust my ass almost as much as my lil sis. LOL And yes I know you have dibs on killing Quintis.  
  
Person: Yeah thought I creeped you out, look at it now. But with my new co author lestatsdarkrose who writes all the new gruesome scenes.  
  
Vaness de Dhampyri (author): THANK YOU for hosting that image of Squall. That was really nice to you, and it's nice talking to you on IM. Don't forget your falling behind on your reviews LOL.  
  
Saikii (author): You love my poetry, and your reading this... You crazy yet?  
  
Leah (WlfRue@aol.com): HEY where's ya been? Thought I got me a new reader.  
  
wasabi: Does the present still come now that I have a co author?  
  
(ScoobySnax831@cs.com): Don't know if I'm covering you twice. But thanks, and nice email addie.  
  
Lady Hope (author): Did I loose ya there?  
  
Squall's girl: Yeah I know I'm a meanie, it's the best I can do. :)   
  
Okay there goes three pages of reviews by people. And to all the anonymous people. I don't blame you for being to embarrassed to put a name. I would be to. It's cool glad your reading. And to that person that flipped, up I hope your mental recovery is going well, and I hope that I didn't do to much damage.  
  
***  
  
Night to you all. 


	50. Chapter 49

Thanks for the pick up on reviews again :) Both me and Star appreciate it... ::looks around:: Reviews keep co author happy.  
  
Warning: May warp ones mind.  
  
I will never own Final Fantasy 8, so this is my excuse for a disclaimer.  
_____________________  
Bobby was running out of the elevator when the school suddenly jerked to a halt. Unable to hold her footing, Bobby slams into the side of the elevator, then topples forward into the room. Pulling her feet out as the doors dinged shut. If someone slammed on the breaks then they must know already. Bobby picks herself off the floor and cringes at a pain in her ribs. She probably bruised them or something.  
  
Two arms gently support her, it was Edea.  
  
"I see you saw." Bobby gasps.  
  
"Saw? The school just suddenly slammed to a halt no reason why." Edea says concerned.  
  
"Well, there's BIG trouble headed this way Edea."  
  
"I'll get everyone on alert... Where you headed after this Bobby?"  
  
"To find mom and dad. If not then my sisters." Bobby answers.  
  
"Good."  
  
A howl fills the room, Bobby suddenly hits the button for down.  
  
"I better hurry... Expect large numbers of the enemy."  
  
****  
  
Inside of the infirmary the howl was herd to. Rin sucks in a deep breath and gasps her dads hand instinctively. Laguna twitches nervously and looks at the door. All of them knew the time was soon, Alana was here.  
  
"Where's Estrella?" Laguna asks suddenly.  
  
"Still out getting me food." Squall answered looking concerned.  
  
"Rin, you stay in here by your dad." Laguna gives his kid, and grandchild a quick hug. "Dammit, I hope I'll be back soon with her."  
  
Laguna jogs out of the infirmary. Rin sighs and looks at the chair. She freezes imminently. She pulls on her dads blanket with urgency  
  
"What?"  
  
'Grandpa forgot gun.' Rin says in best sign language she can.  
  
"Shit." Squall ponders for a second. "He'll be fine, just stay here."  
  
Rin looks at her father, nice words of insurance he spoke, now if Squall could convince himself of there truth. Sighing Rin looks at the door impatiently waiting for her grandfather to return.  
  
****  
  
The pack approached the now settled Garden with caution. Dante looked to two wolves and they moved around the Garden scouting for and opening. Moving towards the main gate Dante noticed that the opening was big enough for the pack to squeeze threw but small for him. He looked to Fenrir and yipped.   
  
The pack turned and trotted towards him and one by one they squeezed threw the gate. Dante stepped back and ran towards the gate, before slamming into it he leapt up and scrambled to the top of the gate. Looking down he noticed it was a long drop but he stepped out landing on his feet. The rest of the pack gathered around him as he drew his sward from the sheath on his back. He sniffed the air and found what he was looking for and then some.  
  
"Ulfric, Freki. Take half of the pack and look for the knight. Fenrir and I will look around there is something here of interest to me." He said looking at the large gray wolf.   
  
Moving threw the corridors stealthily the wolves followed the scent. Coming upon the infirmary Ulfric raises his muzzle to the air. The sweet scent of dried blood filled his nostrils. The knight was here. Looking over to Geri, the packs lowest ranking wolf he growled and made a sound crossed between a whine and a yip. Geri crawled forward, licked Ulfric's bottom lip, and ran cautiously towards the direction of Dante's scent.   
  
__  
  
Dante followed the familiar scent until he reached the cafeteria. There he spotted a woman walking towards a younger girl. They were speaking to each other. The woman he knew all to well but it had been a long time since he had laid eyes on her.   
  
She had gained weight now and her hair was taking on faint streaks of gray. Living among the filth of them all had taken its toll on her. He studied her and growled. Fenrir whined lightly as he looked at the older woman. He pricked up his ears so he could hear them better, Dante also listened closely.  
  
"Hey Eddy, how are you doing?"  
  
"Oh hi I'm doing good, looking for my mom though, dad says we gotta meet. Something big's gonna happen. How's the commander doing?"  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Squall, you know Laguna's son."  
  
"Ooh. Well, I was just on my way back to see them got them some yummy hot dogs, want to come along?"  
  
"Sure maybe mom's around there."  
  
The two made their way to the infirmary but were halted by the site blocking them. Out of the darkness came a large black wolf. It snarled and flashed its fangs snapping at them. Eddy squeaked as she tried to stifle a scream. Estrella looked at the wolf in terror.   
  
Behind the wolf appeared a man cloaked in a long black cloak, he wore a black shirt that spilled lace out of the cloak and the sleeves covering his delicate pale hands, his pants were tight leather almost molded to his skin and he wore a pair of black leather boots that rode up to his knee's lacing on the sides.   
  
She looked to his face and gasped. His long midnight ebony black hair cascaded in a shower of rich curls reaching his chest, yet his eyes were a blasé of sapphire light as he stared at her. Grinning in a snarl, she could make out fangs. This was no man she looked at this was more of a beast like the great black wolf that stood before her.   
  
"Eddy when I say run, run", she whispered as she felt around her side for her sword. Suddenly realizing she had forgotten it in the dorm that her and Laguna had shared.  
  
Glaring at her the man growled, "don't move bitch or my wolf will rip your throat out".  
  
Eddy swallowed as she looked at the wolves gathering around him, there were four great wolves snarling and foaming with anger at them. She wasn't moving one inch let alone going to breathe.  
  
Estrella moved first but did not get far before the man moved past her with shocking speed. He leapt on to her and she screamed but was silenced by the feel of a sharp object being held to her throat.   
  
Eddy looked on as tears streamed her face. She was scared and the wolves knew it.   
  
"You my lovely girl will make a fine prize for my mistress, as for you bitch", he hissed in Estrella's ear, " I have plans for you".  
  
Looking out towards the opening of the cafeteria Estrella spotted Laguna wondering towards them. She screamed out to him "LAGUNA!!"  
  
Dante pulled his blade tighter to her throat causing droplets of blood to pool and slide down the blade to the floor.   
  
"Silence bitch or I'll cut your throat here and now and feed on your carcass", he growled low into her ear.  
  
"Estrella!" Laguna cries out and rushes towards the impending scene. "Let her go!" Laguna orders in warning, reaching to were his gun should be. "Oh shit."  
  
"And if I don't old man what will you do then kill me?" Dante laughs amused at what stood before him. Throwing back his head, he howled in triumph.  
  
Ulfric pricked up his ears and turned. He heard the, call time to retreat, looking back at Squalls room then turned and ran to his master. The other wolves followed.   
  
Chuckling as he studied Laguna, he noticed the old man had no weapons of any kind on him.   
  
"What's the matter old man did you not come prepared"; Dante laughed as he dragged Estrella towards the entrance.   
  
She struggled and Dante hit her with the hilt of his sward knocking her unconscious, she fell limp in his arms as he slung her over his shoulder. Eddy, still crying, was herded towards the entrance after Dante by the snapping jaws of the wolves.   
  
"No you bastard, you coward, come and fight me", Laguna spat as he moved towards them. "You are not a man you are a coward. You hit an unarmed woman and scare a child. You are nothing. Come and fight me like a man or are you to afraid that I could kill you with no weapons", he called out to Dante.   
  
Growling Dante turned around, "don't be foolish old man I could kill you with my eye's closed".  
  
"Coward you could not", with that Laguna ran towards them.   
  
He was quickly falling to the floor with a terrible pain searing threw his back. Something had struck him from behind. Then he felt them. Struggling to his feet, he saw three large wolves snapping and growling at him.   
  
A large gray one lunged at him coming with in a hair's reach of his leg. Another jumped at his face, while the other moved in for an attack. Suddenly as if out of nowhere a hot rang out, the attacking wolf let out a yelp and fell dead to the ground blood pooling around it.   
  
"NO ULFRIC!!!", Dante screamed out as the rest of the pack moved towards Laguna. Dante turned and ran Fenrir and Eddy following. Howling Dante called the pack as they retreated.   
  
"No", Laguna cried out as he watched his beloved's body disappear out of sight, "NO".  
  
****  
  
Seifer glowers at the disappearing wolves, more of his injuries aggravated by the quick attack. Swearing Seifer swings his blade around then into the floor. Inciting a squeak of terror from someone beside him. It was one of Irvine's to many girls that he nearly took a foot off of. Cautiously she backs off, fearing what Seifer may do to her.  
  
"Why do you think Alana is doing this?" Seifer asks her.  
  
"PMS or Puberty?" She responds quietly.  
  
Seifer looks at her slightly amused. "And the hatred that's obviously between the wolf raised boy, and Laguna's girlfriend?"  
  
"Maybe they were kids together, you know walker age, and she pushed him down the stairs in his walker." She responds again.  
  
"And which Kinneas kid are you?" Seifer asks.  
  
"Donna, sir."  
  
"Donna, Donna... Eddy, Bobby and Donna, Inna, I can only guess your other siblings names. "I'm sorry about your sister Eddy."  
  
"Think she'll be okay?"  
  
Seifer pulls his gunblade from the ground. That was one question he was not going to answer. Donna lowers her eyes and silently begins to cry. At the same time a loud mournful cry rips throw the school. Weather it was Selphie or Irvine Seifer didn't know, or care.  
  
****  
  
Bobby ran into the infirmary, the demise of her sister unknown. Her only thought was to get by the Loire's, and the Almsy's. Her side felt on fire, and she shot spontaneously at wolves, not caring weather her shot gave them a quick death.  
  
Bursting into the infirmary she finds an on guard Rin; Squall behind her begging to be let out of the room so he can fight. Mrs. Almsy looked pale and remained next to her son. Never planning to move from Seth's side.  
  
"Bobby, what's going on?" Mrs. Almsy calls out to Bobby.  
  
"Alana's taking her revenge for us taking back Squall." Bobby responds.  
  
Squall pushes his daughter hard. "Rin Rai Leonhart MOVE!"  
  
["People of Balamb Garden, you know that I took two of your kind."] Alana's voice erupts from all corners off the room. ["I want my Squall back, first let me remind you how my creatures are made."]  
  
All the glass in the school turn into tiny TV's do to the spell caste by Alana. Donna lay on a table scared and frightened. Secured to some sort of medical table. A tube ran from her arm, but nothing flowed down. But soon that all changed as a sluggish black liquid creeps down the tube.  
  
At first nothing appears to happen then Donna begin to thrash, then scream. The liquid slowly, and painfully began to change her. First it was boils, then as she struggles she began to break her own bones.  
  
Bobby opens then covers her mouth, turning away utterly disgusted. Squall and Rin stare in horror. Neither had seen anything so horrid.  
  
In the quad Irvine pulled Selphie to her chest and refused to let her see. She cried out, and Irvine cried silently.  
  
Zell and Zell Jr, turned green, and they to had to turn away. As Xu ran to find them.  
  
Edea, and Ellone shudders, and watch in cool demise. Eyes trying not to observe the scene to well.  
  
To those who dared to watch, saw Donna turn into something inhuman. No longer one of there own. Those who dare not watch, herd the breaking bones, and her screams. Donna's screams turning inhuman after a while.  
  
Ellone turns her attention to Edea. "You know what it is that did that?"  
  
"Yes." Edea whispers. "Once made men strong, and eventually crazy, now in it's death it does this... We must stop my daughter or everything will be lost."  
  
Ellone sucks in a breathe like one would if they stubbed a toe on a rock. Edea's voice held something more. More then despair, more then terror, and not any thing good. It was like she was trying to tell them it was all hopeless. Softly Ellone touches Edea's arm.  
  
"You can't be serious." Ellone whimpers.  
  
"Unfortunately I am." Edea confirms, and not talking about the poison that changed Donna.  
  
Edea turns and walks away, leaving a ghostly presence in the room. Covering her eyes Ellone cries for all that have been lost, and all that will. it seems like history continued in one continuous circle. Life and massacre. It was rare now days for someone to grow up to be an adult, much less die of a natural cause.  
  
Still in the hearts of many, hope remained strong, even if it was just a flicker.  
  
And so in these days the time of peace drew to an end. A new war began, just like it had years before. The generation that began to grow old again, eventually faced premature death, and the generation born to them forced to grow up before their time.  
  
***  
  
Excuse us as me and my co author start in to see who can write more then the other. Review in, tell us who you believe is doing the most work. 


	51. Chapter 50

50 CHAPTERS!!!! ::falls over:: Please give comments on what you'd like to see, how I... er we now are doing.  
  
Star: ::glares::  
  
Sorry sorry forgive me my lovely co author that I know is holding out on my account. Yes she can write scarer stuff.' And Thanks to AngelWingsOfALion for spell checking this for me.  
  
Disclaimer I don't own FF8  
  
___  
Alana twirls around and storms through her parlor. Wounded pride filled her senses, and she knew any chance of winning she'll have to regroup and rethink her strategy. She needed a bigger, better army, better then those wolves Dante herded around. What to do with the other woman Dante brought her. Turning her into a warrior would be a possibility, but this woman held more to her. Something that got under Dante's skin.  
  
"Dante!" Alana calls out. "Dante! Dammit you lazy bastard get your ass in here!" Alana screams out at the top of her lungs. "Dante!"  
  
****  
  
Elsewhere in the castle Dante and his pack surrounded Estrella. She lay bound by her hands and legs upon a large bed of satin. Dante looked at her and snarled. Her new mate's pack had killed one of his brothers, he was furious yet he smiled at the fact that he had taken her.   
  
He would show her what it felt like to turn one's back on their own kind. He would prove to her who she truly was and where she belonged. As for the knight he would kill him as well whether or not his allegiance to Alana he would avenge his fallen brother.   
  
"Ulferic didn't even get a proper burial you human's slut", he whispered in her ear "but we'll show your new pack what happens when you kill our own won't we".  
  
"DANTE!!!!" Alana's voice boomed out as she screamed for him.  
  
Growling Dante turned, "What does she want now that demanding bitch?", turning back to Estrella he bent down and licked the side of her face, "As for you I'll be back later."   
  
He turned and shoved open the doors to the chamber, the rest of the pack in tow.  
  
****  
  
Irvine ran around gathering his stay daughters. His eyes betray little about his emotions, only the fact that he was angry, and sad. Coming towards the infirmary he noticed Bobby, who was looking worse for words. Wordlessly he grabs her arms and drags her towards his gathering family.  
  
"Father, let go your hurting my arm!" Bobby complains.  
  
Irvine ignores her set on getting his family together, just in case they should strike again. Fusterated, Bobby digs her feet into the ground, forcibly pulling her arm free from her father's grip.  
  
"Father stop, your are being irrational." Bobby snaps.  
  
"Em I? You have lost one of your sisters if you did not realize."  
  
Bobby closes her eyes suppressing her feelings. Irvine takes this time to grab her arm again. Instantly Bobby pulls away, not to be dragged along again.  
  
"Please Bobby, I know I'm asking you alot not to fight, but I need to protect your Mom, and your other sisters. Your Mom is with child and should not fight, and your sisters do not posses enough skill to defend against this evil."  
  
"You underestimate Inna." Bobby looks into her father's eyes. "Do not coddle me father, I will NOT allow it."  
  
Irvine opens his mouth to speak, but no words came. This was not his young daughter, it was someone much older, and much more stubborn. He had to admit though, he often coddled her, thinking her as just one of his daughters. When in fact she was nothing like her sisters. Similar in looks, totally different attitude though.  
  
"What the fuck, lets get your mother and sisters set and lets go sniper some monsters." Irvine sighs. "That a compromise?"  
  
"Yes, but take it easy father, my ribs are tender." Bobby notes, feeling the pain that slowly risen from being jerked around. "And I'm not hiding if they come around again."  
  
"I understand, and I'm sorry for coddling you."  
  
Bobby eyes Irvine, her father never gave up that easily. Something was rolling around in that mind of his. Irvine looks into her eyes, both of them warning the other. One for well being, the other not to try anything.  
  
****  
  
Alana turned to yell again but didn't hear as Dante moved up behind her. she screamed out again.  
  
"No need to scream woman i'm right here".  
  
"oh".   
  
"What is it you want?"  
  
"The garden they know we're here yet we have no forces what are you doing about that?"  
  
"I'm merely your tracker sorceress not your general"   
  
She looked out the window and then turned to him with a smile  
  
"Where is the knight"   
  
"I don't know how you cannot know you've got one of the girls. Where is my knight if I knew i'd tell you but I don't we were ambushed by the rest of them my pack suffered a loss."  
  
"I care not what your pack suffered I want my knight you have failed me I will punish you Dante if you fail me again".  
  
"So be it I will get him good".  
  
****  
  
Estrella woke up to find herself bound to a bed and gagged she tried to move but couldn't turning her head she was met face to face with the muzzle of a great white wolf. The wolf whined and nuzzled her face. She looked at the animal and smiled.   
  
"Munin?"  
  
The wolf yipped and yapped happily as she heard her name. Estrella smiled, "So this is what happened to the pack then? Dante has taken charge?"  
  
Munin whined and looked down sadly she licked Estrella's hand and slowly brought her face up to meet hers.   
  
"Oh Munin." Estrella comforted the she wolf "What happened to Hunin and the others?"  
  
"They're dead just like you will be." Dante grinned evilly as he emerged from the shadows of the room.   
  
"Dante?"  
  
"Glad you remembered." He glared at her "Seemed like you forgot your pack when you left us for that human filth".  
  
"His name is Laguna".  
  
"His name is fresh meat when I get a hold of him."  
  
He walked over to her and caressed her cheek with his fingers, bending over he licked the side of her face. She squirmed and turned her head trying to get away from his very touch.  
  
"What am I not good enough for you like your human male, traitor?"  
  
She spat at him and he struck her growling he looked to the pack " Leave us now!"  
  
Munin whined and refused to move, Dante growled and struck her with his boot. The wolf yelped and flew across the room hitting the wall, the rest of the pack quickly moved out of the room. Fenrir and Geri moved towards the injured she wolf, taking her in their jaws they struggled to move her from the room. Once they were all out Dante barred the door and crawled on top of the bed. Angry with her for her defiance he snarled and growled. Estrella looked at him with fear in her eye's and prayed to Hyne that Laguna would find her quickly.  
  
"You will pay for that bitch, and you WILL know who your alpha is!" He hissed.  
~   
  
Out side of the chamber, the pack was startled by the screams coming form inside the room. The woman cried out. Munin whined softly as a tear slid down her furred face. Geri looked to her and lay next to her licking her wounded leg. The screams did not stop for the rest of the night as Dante punished Estrella for not acknowledging him as alpha, for embarrassing him in front of the pack, and most of all for abandoning him and her people for a life with the human man Laguna.  
  
****  
  
The garden remained in chaos after the departure of Dante' and his wolves, few had dared to breathe really well after it all. Fear still remained that they might return, returning to place they were not prepared to defend.   
  
IN the sick bay Rin was once again allowed to see her fiancée, his mother insisting. It after all might, just MIGHT wake up Seth. But dead to the world he remained, and they waited for the time he'd pass away into the other life. Seifer stood in the corner waiting for the chance to take out Rin if she so moved the wrong way. He hated her he hated the Leonharts for bringing them this mess  
  
Squall walked to the door way not trusting Seifer with his most precious thing he had left in the world, Rinoa was gone, and it looked like at any minute Laguna would collapse over into another relm.   
  
Damn fates for all they had done to him and his family. Why couldn't he live alone in a world of peace, for awhile everything was so fine, so picturesque. Turning away he walked back to his father.   
  
Laguna paces the floor cursing himself and Hyne. His wife was lost, and he felt like he'd lost her like he had lost Raine. That would be unbearable. He looks up as Squall enters the room and sits on the end of the bed. Their eyes meet in an understanding of sorts.   
  
Forcing a smile Laguna looks at Squall, faking a look of everything was going to be okay. Squall's heart turns sour and he slaps his father, his face contorting to one of unhappiness.  
  
"If your going to give up, and lie about things, then I'm glad mother never gave me the last name Loire, cause it seems like the name Loire is cursed with weakness." Squall spits out.  
  
"The Loire's are cursed Squall." Laguna responds calmly. "And it comes in our blood, not our last name... Rin will loose you like I lost you, and she'll probably loose Seth after their first child is concived."  
  
Squall's eyes open wide with shock. As much as he faught the truth it was there. Cutting away at the skin like a hair thin wire. He couldn't deny it was there, cause the more he fought, more damage was done. And if things followed what Laguna was saying, then, then maybe Rin would grow to hate him.   
  
"Father, I'm not going to think like you. Rin WILL have a familly, and I will always be at her side no matter what." Squall growled loosing his composure.  
  
Father and son stare at each other stone faced, turmoil torturing their souls. Testing the bonds of father and son. Bonds that were, from the begining, fragile as a thread of silk.  
  
As if sensing this bond breaking Rin storms into the room and slaps both Laguna and Squall. Her eyes clearly telling them she didn't like this fighting. It was immature, and at the worst time possible. If it didn't end she'd have Squall summoned back to his office, and Laguna forced back to his place of presidency.  
  
"I guess your right Squall, she's the first Loire to have such an ADORABLE little glare." Laguna teases.  
  
"And just look at that dimple." Squall says back too calmly.  
  
Rin glares at them, she did not like being treated like a little child. She was not a child, not at least anymore. The time for these games in her eyes had passed. But in the eyes of the adults this seems to familar, just anouther day. Violence did not affect them as much as the generation after.  
  
****  
  
Seifer approaches his wife and rests his hand on hers. His eyes heavy, as if he had a glimpse into the future. Gently Mrs. Almsy wraps her arm around him, pulling him over so he can rest his head on her shoulder. She knew something was wrong with him, it was always written in his face.  
  
"Love, why do I get the feeling most of us will not live through this?" Seifer asks.  
  
"Don't be silly Seifer. We can all make it through this."  
  
Seifer shakes his head. "No, I don't belive so. We already lost so many, including one of the Kinneas kids. And our son... ..."  
  
"Our son will be fine, he's just like his father and we all know how stubborn you are."  
  
"Wish I could belive you."  
  
Mrs. Almsy hugs her husband tight, it was like him to think so foolishly at times, but his heart was in the right place. What came out of his mouth, often counter acted what was in his heart.  
  
"You know what we should do Seifer."  
  
"What love?"  
  
"Fight like they did in the fantasy books. I know it's a bit inhuman but it's not like it's humans we are fighting."  
  
Seifer looks up at his wife. "They were once human."  
  
Mrs. Almsy sighs, he was right. They were once humans, they once all had families and at one time they had a life to live.  
  
"But you are right my wife. It is a good plan."  
  
"I know I'm right." Mrs. Almsy smiles.  
  
***  
  
You know this would have been out sooner if my co-author wasn't such a slave driver. ::gets hit by a whip:: I MENT THAT LOVEINGLY SISSY! OW DON'T- *Half hour later* ::bloodied:: This would hav been out sooner if I would have gotten off my lazy ass and done it. 


	52. Chapter 51 written mostly by coauther

Warning to readers, I let my co-author have fun in this chapter. I had a little say in this before I let her have at it. So for you who get disgusted and nauseous easily. Or are easily traumatized, do not read this chapter. However, for all of you who make it threw the chapter there will be a reward. However, um, do not hold us responsible for any emotional damages. My co-author has talent. ::hands keyboard over to co author::  
  
Disclaimer I do not own FF8  
  
__ Mrs. Almasy flips throw books restlessly. Next to her, Seth remained in coma. With showing no signs of waking up, Mrs. Almasy immersed herself into finding a way to defend the school. The SeeD members remained few able to fight. Another on slot from the enemy and the whole school would be lost.  
  
"Why don't you give it a rest." A soft voice interrupts.  
  
A pale hand rests on the book, calmly Mrs. Almasy looks up. Squall stood before her his face hardened with stress. Yet, despite his still disturbing appearance, his face was warming.  
  
"I know I should rest, but you know how defenseless we all are now." Mrs. Almasy reasons. "I do know how we can defend our selves now though."  
  
"Really?" Squall leans against a wall.  
  
"Yes, it might be barbaric, but it's a great line of defense."  
  
"..."  
  
"Squall, we get big barrels of oil heat them up, and pour them over the creatures as they try to come in." Mrs. Almasy explains.  
  
Squalls face twitches just slightly. "I'll see if the cafeteria still has the old oil."  
  
Squall pushes himself off the wall, turning only to bump into Seifer. Seifer growls lowly pushing Squall backwards. Eyes narrowing, Squall lunges forward pushing Seifer harder, and ultimately to the floor.  
  
"Fucking bastard!" Seifer curses jumping to his feet, his gunblade ready for an attack.  
  
Feeling something inside of him take over, Squall felt himself move forward. Never knowing as his fingernails entered Seifer's chest. Fingernails never even bending a fraction as they pass through bone. Nevertheless, Squall didn't go unscathed either, Seifer's gunblade ran through Squall's right side. Blood running down the blade lazily.  
  
Mrs. Almasy screams loudly, freezing in her chair. Her body shook from sheer terror of what was unfolding before her.. Folding into her scream was the husky scream of her husband. She silences and watches, mouth still open in a silent scream.  
  
Weakly Rin looks up to see just what exactly was making Seifer scream, what she saw was something she wishes she had never seen before. Squall was giving off an iridescent glow and was murmuring something that was causing Seifer's body to push his blood out threw every opening. Soon the blood turns the scream into a sort of gurgled scream as it came bubbling up from his mouth.  
  
Smiling Squall looks at Rin, the blood was now pooling around them, and Seifer was beginning to look like he was being sucked dry. As his skin began to shrivel, it changed color. His eyes rolled in and began to pop out as his body began to slowly shrink in on them. Turning his head to Rin, Seifer stares at her as if the skeletal head could still show the pleading look he was giving; begging her to help him. The last of the blood oozed out of his eyes, and as he opened his mouth to speak, Squall turned it with his free hand.  
  
Placing his mouth over the now grotesque and terrified Seifer, Squall kisses the dying man. Exploring him with his tongue, his face contorts to show a smile, as he bit down on Seifer's tongue. Squall pulls his head back and with one gulp swallows Seifer's tongue. As if it was nothing more then candy. Also like a kid with candy, Squall gleefully, licks the blood from the corners of his mouth he turned to Rin.  
  
As he smiles at his daughter, blood glistened on his lips and teeth. Rin screams. Squall leapt from where he was dropping the now lifeless husk of what was Seifer Almasy to the floor and disappeared. His daughter fleeing in the opposite direction. Away from the blood, and were her father maybe.  
  
Squall appears out in the hallway leading to the circle court of the Garden. The remaining SeeDs and students gathered like termites out of woodwork. Stepping back with an evil glare, Squall looks up at the windows that supplied light. The seals surrender to his will, dropping their load of glass panes.  
  
Students look up in horror as the panes fall unceremoniously on top of students, and SeeD's. Few had time to scream, as they realized their deaths were soon arrived. Blood ran in red sticky rivers around rocks of illuminous glass. Limbs and heads lay maimed, severed from their human bodies, as the glass had shattered. Few bodies were crushed beyond recognition beneath the glass chunks, for it had hit them full force.  
  
Surviving, with little to no injuries, were a few students. Squall steps out from the infirmary doorway. Beginning his hunt, his eyes fall on four second year students, saved by the fountain wall. Looking over to them Squall grins. The blood bath had only begun, no one would escape this school alive.  
  
He crept upon them, as they look on frozen by what they had just witnessed. His grin turns to a smile he leapt on them his hands outstretched; grabbing one of their faces. He bares his teeth, exposing dagger like fangs, sinking them into their soft flesh. He ripped out their throats, blood spraying out like a thick sheet of red satin. One of the students tried to run but Squall pounces on her like some great cat.  
  
She screams and he rears his head back but then stops. She looks into his now crazed eyes; she began to cry out futilely for help.  
  
"Oh please don't. Please. Please." she pleads.  
  
Looking down at her, he rips her top open exposing her to the world. She screams again and Squall laughs. He jams his hand into her soft flesh as she gasped out. The blood rose from her lips as she chokes out a cry for help. Smiling he drove his hand further into her as he eyes widened in horror.  
  
Gasping for air, she tried to move but his weight kept her from going far. He chuckles and with one swift jab, he pushes his nails out through her throat, and pulling up, he rips a large hole into her body. Blood flowed like the fountain that she tried to hide, as he licked his hands greedily sucking at his fingers... She was soon dead.  
  
By now, he was drenched in the life giving liquid. Drunk on the joy of killing he smiled, lazily as a woman's voice came yelling towards him.  
  
"Squall, what are you doing?!" Selphie yells running up to him.  
  
Blood painted the front of Selphie's dress, she must have tried to save some people. All with out a point, for they were going to die. Glowering Squall turns slowly, turning to look her square in the eyes.  
  
"Killing pathetic humans, what do you think?" Squall responds innocently as a child.  
  
"Squall." An injured Irvine walks up. "Please stop this, we can help you."  
  
"Got a present for you Irvy." Squall says not looking at Irvine.  
  
In a flash, Squall's hand enters Selphie's chest, ripping out her heart before it could stop beating. Grabbing Irvine's hand, he places the beating heart in his hand. Blood sprayed wildly, as Selphie fell to the ground. Laughing hardly Squall walks away from Irvine. Tempted to start skipping he was so joyful.  
  
A shot from a sniper rifle rang through the hallway interrupting the moans of the dying. There was one life today that was not killed by an enemy.  
  
Howls sounded out through out the Garden as Alana's wolves surge the building. Running with them was Dante and Laguna's wife Estrella. Dante's cloak flapped behind him like some black tail. Estrella had dawned a leather duster lined with fur, her long black leather duster trailed behind her as she ran with a group of wolves. However, something was not right about their appearance. Her eyes glowed with an amber light to it like that of the wolves. Both her and Dante's face seemed to be almost more wolf like then the human features she once had.  
  
Student survivors ran screaming in all directions as the pack piled in behind them came Alana's army of mutated monsters.  
  
Alana steps threw the thresh hold, her heels clicking audibly through all the screaming. It was as if times stopped completely for her. Her blood red dress flowed behind her as she followed her invading army. One by one, her monsters grab for the students. Sounds of flesh and bone being ripped apart fill the entranceway of the Garden. She looks to her side as Dante ripped out the face of one of the children. He howls out and the pack replied.  
  
She looks further on to see Estrella killing with sheer glee. The woman was fast for her body type, she moved swiftly like a dancer almost in the midst of some ballet. Alana moves forward with one thought on her mind. Squall and his daughter; She must find her knight.  
  
~  
  
Zell rushes to help but saw there was nothing that he could do. In the bloodshed, he saw his son with a deep gash in his neck trying to keep a hold on his mother. Xu had been badly injured. Her leg exposing the white of bone that had pierced threw her flesh. Zell runs to them.  
  
"Junior!" he called out to his son. Zell Jr. looks out and spots his father.  
  
Hurrying to his family Zell takes his wife and runs towards the cafeteria. He quickly ducked into one of the pantry closets, shutting the door. He lay his wife down and began to tend to her wounds unknowing that he had been followed.  
  
" Oh Zeelll. come out come out where ever you areee," Squall giggled out as he walked into the cafeteria area.  
  
The tables were empty and rubble from the fighting is everywhere. The body of a gutted SeeD was laying face up, its expression of fear forever frozen onto it. Hearing movement in the pantry area he strode over and looks into the small window that was on the door. He could smell blood, and he liked it, but he liked the smell of burning flesh more.  
  
He placed his hands on the door and closed his eyes. Smoke starts to fill the small room as Zell looked up. Zell Jr. began to panic as he tried to open the door.  
  
"No", he muttered as he looked out to see the cackling face of Squall.  
  
He struggled to open the door but it was sealed shut melted. Their screams came through the door as Squall walked out of the cafeteria laughing. The sweet yet sickening smell of burning flesh filled his nostrils as he smiled and licked his lips. Flames now consumed the pantry closet were the Dincht's were hiding.  
  
~  
  
The pack along with Alana's monsters had advanced onto the rest of the garden as well as into the dormitories where most of the younger classmen had fled to escape the fighting. Valiantly, Laguna tries to intervene, only to be met by Estrella. Unable to kill, or fight his love, he surrendered. Accepting the pain, as Estrella fed on his innards. For you live a few minutes, before you die.  
  
"I still lov-" Laguna whispers, but never completes.  
  
~  
  
Mrs. Almasy paced the room as she tried to figure a way to keep her son safe. She gasped as the door opened revealing a very peaceful looking Squall. She ducked down behind an empty bed as he walked in the room. Hiding she tries desperately to hide from him but he saw her. Squall turns to Mrs. Almasy, his face softens as if he never killed anyone. Calmly he walks over to the terrified woman. He kneels down in front of her, gently touching her stomach with his bloody hands.  
  
"I must congratulate you on your child." Squall coos. "Oh... you didn't know? Here let me show it to you."  
  
With one hand, he lifts Mrs. Almasy's shirt, then with the other he takes the delicate fingernail of his pointer finger. Slowly drawing it down the terrified woman's stomach. Repeating several times as more blood accumulated. Mrs. Almasy shook, to terrified else wise to move. Squall's gentle cutting motions suddenly changed once he reached organ, and fat. Reaching in he yanks out her uterus, showing a young child in the making. Cutting the child out, Squall hands it to Mrs. Almasy.  
  
"Congratulations, a boy".  
  
Squall laughs evilly standing up, leaving Mrs. Almasy to bleed to death, with her son that was to young to make it in this world.  
  
~  
  
Alana had made her way to the infirmary walking past the dead body of Seth's mother and premature brother. Her lips curl into a smile as she gazes at the young man.  
  
She places her hand on his cheek and leans over to his ear, "Wake up my love".  
  
Seth's eyes slowly open and the image of Rin slowly started to focus.  
  
He tried to speak but she placed a finger over his mouth, "Ssssshhh my love I've waited for you", she whispered as she climbs on top of him.  
  
She slid her hands over his chest down to his nether region. He sighed as she felt him reacting to her cold hands while she stroked him slowly. His eyes roll back as he enjoyed the sensations of his beloved Rin. He brought his hands up to hold her as she gently straddled him.  
  
Rin on the other hand, had just ran to the entranceway and was greeted with the carnage of the attack. She turns and heads to Seth's room hoping she would be able to protect him from the onslaught of this attack. Tears streamed down her cheeks as her fear race threw her body. She could only think of protecting Seth and his mother.  
  
She came upon Seth's room hearing the laughter of a woman. Slowly she opened the door to see a woman straddled on top of her fiancé. Seth was supposed to be in a coma but apparently, from what Rin could see, he was alert and enjoying himself. The woman moaned as she rose from his body exposing her naked form. Seth was covered in a fine sheen of sweat as he looked at the woman on top of him moaning in pleasure. Tears well in Rin's eyes as she looked on at the two forms tangled within each other in ecstasy. The woman looked over to Rin while pleasuring Seth and laughed. She lowered her head to his chest and licks him.  
  
Growing angry at watching this woman fondle her fiancé, Rin glares at her. Unprepared for what was to come next, Rin began to take a step forward.  
  
The woman licked his chest and slowly began to bite down on him. He gasped and writhed beneath her. She rears her head back, opens her mouth exposing fangs, and struck down upon Seth's chest. He cries out as he let himself go, while the woman bit into him. She rips at his skin pulling it back in shreds. Screaming Rin could do nothing but watch as she opens his chest and pulls out his precious insides. She was actually feeding on him and he was enjoying it. Blood began to drip out of his mouth as she pressed her face further into his chest.  
  
He gasps out, "Oh Alana", as he choked on the blood as it fills his mouth.  
  
Alana's naked body was now covered with red liquid, as she ripped out his heart taking bites of it at a time. At this point Rin felt nauseous and sick as she had just witnessed what had happened. Alana looks at her and laughs as she ran her hands over her now blood soaked body. Her laugher caused Rin's blood to run cold as she looked on. Alana moved to get up...  
  
~  
  
Panting Rin woke with a start. Her body was covered in sweat and her tears were falling freely. Only a dream she thought to herself. Only a dream. However, the blood-curling scream of Mrs. Almasy drew her from her chair.  
  
~@~ ::hides:: Well someone did say this fic was very non-cliche. 


	53. Chapter 52

Due to not many reviews I decided to be cruel and evil. You know anyone can review, even if they don't have a account on FF.net. So I not write a long chapter as I used to insist, and my co author did not have much say in this besides, muhahaha.  
  
Disclaimer none of us own FF8 for if we did this would not be a FANFIC.  
  
_  
  
Rin catches herself on the door frame of Seth's room. Her breathe seems to catch her throat, as she sees her father, and Seifer just like in her nightmare. Squall with his finger nails in Seifer's chest, Seifer with his blade in Squall's side. She wanted to run to them like in her dream. But if it's one thing she knew, it would not work, she'd be shoved aside. There was one thing today she did not want to see, that would be Seifer's death... Again.  
  
Scanning the room, Rin's eyes fall on nothing she could use to separate the two. Pushing away from the door frame she runs to the com slamming her hand down on the speaker harder then she needed. Unfortunately she did not have the words to speak. Fortunately, Seifer gave out a heart stopping scream that got the point across a whole lot better.  
  
Looking over Rin was horrified to see Seifer. Blood poured from every whole in his body, gathering on the floor, just like in her nightmare. Her heart pounded rapidly, it was happening, and seemed to not be able to stop it. Closing her eyes she prays to Hyne for a miracle. This was no nightmare this time. Opening her eyes again she saw Seifer's eyes begin to roll back. Next thing in her dream she could feel come next, his death.  
  
***  
  
I think you know what comes next. 


	54. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Muahaha tis I the evil co-author now taking the helm of this very way ward ship called OMNC. And ladies and gentlemen I have the very honorable duty to end this fic. ::grins evilly at the sight of RoMayDrako tied up:: ^_^ yes I have taken control so that means lots of blood, killing, and yes our favorite killer of all DANTE ::cackles and then goes straight faced:: Actually no one's reviewing and I decided to put this poor fic out of it's misery. Ja Ne ^_^  
  
* * *  
  
The sound of Seifer's gut retching scream stopped everyone dead in his or her tracks. At that moment, the Garden was swarmed with the enemies. SeeDs and underclassmen scattered. Wolves stormed the Garden followed by Alana's legion of minions. Dante walked in threw a smashed window. His foot crushing the glass beneath him. Surveying the damage around him, his lips curled into a smile, flashing his fangs. Behind him entered Estrella, her eyes now amber jewels settled into her pale face.  
  
The screams of students filled the halls as they were attacked. Left and right blood was spilled. Through all this chaos was the bell like sound of Alana's laughter. Shots rang out from the balcony as Bobby and Irvine tried their best to take out as many of the enemy as they could. One girl screamed as two wolves dragged her down tearing at her throat, Bobby aimed her rifle at the wolves, but Irvine held out his hand and shook his head. It was to late for that girl no use in wasting the ammo. From the other side the crack of a whip could be heard as Quistis tried to defend a group of students.  
  
* * *  
  
Running down the halls to the headmaster's chambers was Inna. She rushed to get Edea. All hell had broken loose and by the looks of it the final battle with the sorceress Alana had come sooner then what they could have predicted.  
  
"MISTRESS EDEA!!", Inna screamed out as she burst through the doors.  
  
Looking up the startled ex-sorceress eyed the frightened girl, "yes child what is it?"  
  
"Mistress Edea she's here she's storming the lower levels of the Garden."  
  
"Alana? Here?"  
  
Inna nodded. Grabbing Edea's hand as she collapsed to her knees.  
  
"We're. not. ready yet." Looking up at Inna, Edea's eyes were wide with horror as she realized that her children as well as Garden held no chance of winning this fight.  
  
"Edea, we have Rin. I'm sure she can help us. What about President Loire he could call in help from Esthar. All is not lost yet."  
  
"You don't understand child", Edea wept "she will kill us all, where's Squall. Find Squall Inna find him and take him from here, she wants him hide him Inna" Edea pleaded.  
  
Nodding Inna hugged Edea. She was frightened but she had been given an order. She would not fail this one. Her sister Bobby got all the glory but this time Inna would show her up she would save the Garden for now.  
  
Running to the infirmary Inna ran smack dab into a very tall dark skinned man accompanied by a pale platinum haired woman.  
  
"Hey watch were you're goin, ya know."  
  
"YES. CAUTION. BRAT".  
  
"I'm not a brat who are you?"  
  
"POSSE. SEIFER".  
  
"We're here cause Seifer called us, ya know. Said something about needing our asses down here for a good fight ya know""  
  
"OH, come with me. I need you guys".  
  
"NEGATIVE. SEIFER. TAKE US".  
  
"No can do girly. We follow Seifer's orders only sorry ya know".  
  
"Yeah well he's a dead man if I don't get to him you coming or not?"  
  
Nodding the pair ran off after Inna. This all couldn't be happening 


End file.
